


den mørkeste tida

by pagnilagni



Series: Mellomspill [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Svalbard, jul, kaldt, kanskje ikke helt canon, litt angst, men fluff innimellom, ok det ble visst ikke så fluffy likevel, vinter
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Vi er i 2025. Isak har jobbet på Svalbard det siste halvåret. Han holder på med doktorgraden sin i astrofysikk og jobber som forsker i Ny Ålesund. Even jobber med en filminnspilling og har reist mye de siste månedene. Nå skal de feire jul sammen på Svalbard.





	1. Jeg er ute av trening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liljesmoothie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/gifts), [Kudzibisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudzibisa/gifts).



**23\. desember 2025**

Isak står på den lille flyplassen i Longyearbyen og venter på Even. De har ikke sett hverandre på nesten to måneder. Han kommer med flyet fra Tromsø lille julaften klokka 14. De har chattet og utvekslet snaps hele turen, den siste snapen viste fjellene på Edgeøya fra flyvinduet ikke så lenge før innflygingen til Longyearbyen startet. Fjellene er så vidt synlige i det blåhvite måneskinnet. Dette er den mørkeste tida av mørketida på Svalbard. Snøen og den halve månesigden på den klare himmelen gjør det heldigvis litt lysere. Forrige gang Isak var her var en snøfattig vinter, og det føltes mye mørkere.

Endelig ser de landingslysene fra SAS-maskinen mot nordvest. De hvite lysene er tydelige mot himmelen, og blir større og tydeligere etterhvert som flymaskinen nærmer seg. Isak står ved de store vinduene inne på flyplassen sammen med en gruppe andre som også venter på julebesøk. De fleste på flyplassen denne dagen skal reise fra øya, ned til fastlandet for å besøke slekt og venner der. Men noen må være igjen for å drive Svalbard-samfunnet videre også i jula, noen er der fordi de vil og noen fordi de kan. Isak kjenner den sitrende forventningen blant de andre ventende. De står litt urolige og venter, utålmodige, tålmodige, stressede, glade, forventningsfulle. Selv gleder Isak seg intenst til å få besøk. Forrige gang møttes de i Tromsø i oktober, hadde fem dager sammen der før de satte kursen i hver sin retning igjen. Denne gangen kommer Even til Isak i Longyearbyen.

Isak har jobbet på Svalbard det siste halvåret. Han holder på med doktorgraden sin i astrofysikk og jobber som forsker i Ny Ålesund nå. Han jobber med målinger av ørsmå endringer i jordskorpa, målt ved hjelp av radiosignaler fra verdensrommet. Ny Ålesund er spesielt bra egnet til dette på grunn av den isolerte beliggenheten. 

Planen hans nå er å være her frem til sommeren. Even jobber med en filminnspilling og har reist mye de siste månedene. Av og til har ikke Isak vært helt sikker på hvor han er når de prater sammen. Det har føltes rart, han har blitt vant med å ha Even nær, å vite hvor han er - ikke for å kontrollere ham, men bare fordi det er sånn, det er sånn at Even forteller hvor han går, og Isak forteller hvor han går. Livet siden han flyttet til Svalbard har vært veldig rutinepreget. Han har bodd på Nordpolhotellet, spist i messa eller på VLBI-stasjonen en kilometer utenfor «byen», vært på pølsekveld på onsdagene og bar på lørdagene, snakket med Even et par kvelder i uka, sett ansiktet hans på den lille PC-skjermen.

Nå skal Even være her i to uker. Isak var med flyet fra Ny Ålesund til Longyearbyen i dag, og om fem dager skal Even og han være med det tilbake til Ny Ålesund. Even har aldri vært der før, og Isak gleder seg til å vise frem det lille, merkelige samfunnet der oppe.

Før det skal de være i Longyearbyen. De skal feire jul her. Sin tiende jul sammen. Tidligere har de vært i Oslo, enten bare de to sammen, eller sammen med familiene sine. Nå skal de være bare de to sammen, med familien over 200 mil unna. Isak har booket Isbjørnsuiten på Svalbard hotell. De bestemte seg for at hvis de skulle feire jul her, ville de gjøre det på best mulig måte, og ha en ferie å se frem til i det lange fraværet fra hverandre.

Endelig lander flyet. Isak står og smiler bredt mens han se flyet takse inn mot ankomstområdet. Etter en stund åpnes dørene og passasjerene kommer ut, en etter en. Flyet er halvfullt, og i tussmørket er det ikke mulig å se hvem av dem som er Even. Men Isak vet han er der, han har allerede fått melding fra han om at han har landet og hvor mye han gleder seg til å treffe Isak igjen. Han tripper utålmodig mens han ser passasjerene stå i kø foran passkontrollen i den andre enden av terminalbygningen. Gjennom vinduet ser han hvordan passkontrollen tømmes for folk, hvordan de trekker innover i bygningen, forbi den latterlige taxfree-butikken ingen handler i siden hele Svalbard uansett er taxfree-område, gjennom bagasjeområdet. 

Omsider ser han Even. Høye, kjekke Even, i mørkeblå dunparkas og jeans, med sekken på ryggen. Han står ved bagasjebåndet og venter. Å kalle det bagasjebånd er kanskje å ta litt hardt i, det er riktignok et transportbånd, men det er fem meter langt og dumper bager og kofferter i en haug på gulvet etter at de to stuerne ute har lempet dem på båndet på utsiden av luka i veggen. Når flyet er fullere med bagasje, pleier det stå en person inne og lempe bagasjen litt utover, men i dag er det bare rundt 50 stykker med, og de fleste plukker opp bagen sin før den når enden av båndet uansett. Even står og ser mot åpningen i veggen. Isak ser han er utålmodig. Han står litt anspent, tripper, balanserer på hælene, flakker med blikket, stryker seg over haka og drar fingrene gjennom håret. Endelig kommer bagen hans på båndet, og Even strekker seg raskt etter den. Så snur han seg og går mot dørene inn i ankomsthallen, der Isak står og venter.

«Even!» Isak løper mot ham. Even slipper bagen sin rett ned på gulvet og strekker armene ut. Isak kaster seg mot ham, og de snurrer rundt på gulvet mens de kysser og ler. «Jeg har savna deg», ler Isak mot halsen hans. Det er så godt å kjenne Even mot seg igjen, så godt å ha armene rundt ham, få den klemmen han har savnet slik. Kjenne lukten av ham, jakken hans, den varme huden mot kinnet, skjeggstubbene, fingertuppene som nesten umerkelig beveger seg selv om det kjennes ut som om hendene ligger i ro på ryggen hans. Føle at han selv puster lettet ut, som om han ikke riktig våget håpe at Even virkelig ville komme frem, som om det er en drøm han kan våkne fra. Han kysser Even, klemmer ham igjen, kysser på nytt. Tungen glir inn mellom leppene hans og møter tungen hans. Det er som om verden forsvinner der de står og holder rundt hverandre og kysser hverandre dypt foran alle menneskene på Svalbard lufthavn. 

Smilende bryter han kysset. «Kom igjen, så drar vi inn til byen.» Han legger armen rundt Even og drar ham med seg. 

Flybussen går fra like utenfor. Den står på tomgang i det kalde vintermørket. På bakenden er det maleri av den gamle bybroen i Trondheim i solnedgang. Det virker malplassert, som et patetisk forsøk på å skape varme i vintermørket her, der ingen har sett sola på to måneder.

Det er rundt -20 i dag. Frostrøyken ligger over Adventfjorden. Den har ikke frossen ennå. Isfjorden utenfor er dyp og de varme vannmassene presses opp når overflatevannet avkjøles, så tilfrysingen tar tid - kanskje kan de ta snarveien over fjorden om en måneds tid. De hutrer i de tykke dunjakkene når de kommer ut fra den varme terminalbygningen. Isak drar lua lenger ned, griper etter hanskene i jakkelomma, men ombestemmer seg idet han ser bussdørene åpne seg. De betaler og setter seg bakerst i bussen. Det er få passasjerer ombord. De fleste fastboende kjører egen scooter eller bil hit, det er mest turister som bruker flybussen. Bussen venter til alle passasjerene er klare. Neste buss går ikke før 2. juledag, når neste fly kommer. Sjåføren går en ekstra runde inne på flyplassen og spør om flere skal være med. Hun nikker når en mann peker peker mot en kvinne og to barn som skal med flyet til fastlandet, klart hun venter til flyet går.

Nede i byen går de mot Svalbard hotell. Det ligger midt i byen og likner de andre bygningene i byen, den brakkepregede arkitekturen. Halvferdige moduler er fraktet opp hit med båt og montert sammen. Rett innenfor inngangsdøra er det våpenskap og hyller for hjelmer og sko. Isak tar hjemmevant av seg skoene. Å ta av seg skoene straks han kom innenfor dørene ble en vane etter bare noen dager her. Vinterskoene er altfor varme til å gå med innendørs, dessuten ville det bli mye søl på gulvene. Han har sandaler i bagen sin, og varme ullsokker på beina. Even ser litt forvirret på ham, før han også snører av seg skoene sine. Sokkene hans er litt slitt, legger Isak merke til, han har et hull på tåa. Han noterer seg at ullsokker fra Svalbardbutikken sikkert vil bli en velkommen julegave, han er ikke overbevist om at Even har med absolutt alt som kreves for to uker i polare strøk.

Selv har han med en sekk med ting fra Ny Ålesund, inkludert geværet sitt slik at de kan dra på turer utenfor byen. Han har så vidt sett isbjørn her, men bare på en kilometers avstand, knapt synlig som en hvit flekk som beveget seg.

«Suiten ligger i 3. etasje», kvitrer resepsjonisten til dem på dansk. «Ha det dejligt på Svalbard da», legger hun til. De nikker og går mot trappa, småløper opp til 3. etasje. Suiten ligger i enden av bygget. Fra den store senga har de utsikt mot fjellene, Larsbreen og Longyearbreen i syd. Nå ser de bare lysene fra husene inne i byen.

Even slipper bagen sin ned på gulvet og ser seg rundt. «Wow, fett rom», sier han og smiler. Han går en runde og ser ut av vinduene, åpner skapdører og kikker inn på badet. «Boblebad jo!» Han stikker hodet ut av baderomsdøra. «Skal jeg tappe i med en gang, eller?»  
Isak dumper sekken og geværet på gulvet og slenger seg ned på senga. «Nei, kom og legg deg her først, da.» Han legger seg på ryggen og strekker ut en arm etter Even. Even vrenger av seg jakka og dumper ned ved siden av Isak. Han legger hodet på skulderen hans og ruller seg mot ham med armen over brystkassen hans. Isak trekker ham nærmere seg og legger den andre armen rundt ham. Lenge ligger de der. Tett sammen, kinn mot kinn, med nesen i halsgropen, snuser inn hverandre, duften av den andre, pulsslagene, pusten. Slapper helt av. Isak sukker lykkelig. «Jeg har savna deg. Noe så innmari.» sier han lavt. «Jeg også», sier Even. «Det er som om den ene halvparten av meg mangler. Som om jeg ikke er et helt menneske.» De kysser hverandre ømt. Små, lette kyss med fuktige lepper. Bare ligger der og kysser og smaker på hverandre, lar varmen fra den andre trenge inn, ligge der og kjenne at de er hele igjen.

Etter et par timer på senga, helt alene med hverandre i sin egen boble, kjenner Isak at han er sulten. «Shit, du har vel ikke spist siden frokost?» spør han Even. «Neida, det går bra, fikk kaffe på flyet. Og hadde noen boller.» Isak ruller seg ut av senga. Håret er bustete og klærne i uorden. Han har merker etter en krøll i lakenet på kinnet. De småslumret visst litt der de lå. Even rusker ham i håret. «Du har ikke pulesveis, iallfall.» Isak setter opp en spøkefullt forulempet mine. «Næh, han duden jeg tok med opp på rommet mitt ville bare se på stjernene, han.» Han bøyer seg frem for et kyss. «Dusje nå eller spise nå?» spør han. Even tenker seg om et øyeblikk. «Spise de to siste bollene fra Narvesen på Gardermoen nå, og så dusje?»

Isak går på badet og skrur på vannet til dusjen. Det er dusj over badekaret, og det er litt for liten avstand for to høye menn mellom dusjarmaturet og punktet de må stå på for å få vann i håret. Dessuten er badekaret for smalt og glatt til at det egentlig er plass til dem under dusjstrålene samtidig, og det er for lavt under taket til at det går an å få en skikkelig dusjstråle når man er nesten to meter høy. Isak må bøye seg litt for å få vann over hele seg samtidig som han skal unngå å få vannkranen inn i knehasen. Når Even kommer inn i dusjen, dasker det gråhvite dusjforhenget vått og kaldt mot dem. Det suges inn av endringene i lufttrykk i rommet, og den jordslagflekkete kanten nederst slipper taket i badekarsiden. Vanntrykket er dårlig, og det kommer små sjokk av kaldt vann idet noen tapper vann et annet sted på hotellet.

Likevel er det den beste dusjen Isak har tatt på to måneder. Å stå slik og kjenner Even inntil seg, ha den varme, myke kroppen hans så nær, den glatte huden. Såpe ham inn, la hendene gli over ham, kjenner konturene av brystkassen, ribbeina, brystvortene, halsen, armene, rumpa. Vaske håret hans, massere hodebunnen med shampo. Lage skum i de stive hårene på rumpeballene og magen, leke med hårene i skrittet. La de såpeglatte hendene gli langs skaftet hans, kjenne ham under fingrene sine. Fingerspissene som kiler, beveger seg bakover, glir opp og ned. Ta ham i munnen, legge tungen mot undersiden, tungespissen som masserer frem og tilbake under hodet, svelge ham, suge, kjenner rykningene gjennom Even idet han komme, kjenne den salte og bitre smaken av ham. Smaken av Even. Hans Even.

Even tørker ham varsomt etterpå. Det tykke hvite håndkleet er mykt mot huden. Han pakker ham inn i det og klapper ham tørr. Gnir ham over ryggen, rumpa, nedover lårene og beina. Tørker ham grundig mellom beina, så han nesten våkner til liv igjen. Isak smiler mot Even. «Vær forsiktig, nå. Jeg er ute av trening, du risikerer at jeg sovner før middag dersom du får meg til å komme en gang til nå.» Even kniser og kysser ham mykt. «Da får jeg vekke deg med nok en blowjob da.»

Etterpå går de hånd i hånd ned i lobbyen. Den danske resepsjonisten hilser blidt på dem. «Var det sgu deilig at hvile litt efter rejsen?» småprater hun. Even ler. «Vi fikk hvilt oss masse!» Isak smiler litt sjenert til ham og drar ham med seg ut. De finner støvlene sine i yttergangen og går de få metrene bort til Svalbar pub. 

Stemningen i puben er god, selv om det ikke er så mange der. Det er bilder fra Svalbardmiljøet på de enkle plankeveggene, og svarte skinnmøbler som i en annen setting kunne fått det hele til å minne om en hvilken som helst italiensk-tyrkisk restaurant. Men det er noe med utsikten gjennom de store vinduene, snøscooterne utenfor, det røffe skotøyet og de mange dialektene og språkene på gjestene som gjør at det blir noe annet. Ikke akkurat autentisk, litt avhengig av hvilken verdi man har for autentisk her oppe på Svalbard, men en stemning ulike de fleste andre steder de har vært. Det er kanskje blandingen av turister og fastboende som gjør det, tenker Isak. De slår seg ned ved et bord innerst i lokalet før de går til disken for å bestille. Burgere og øl til dem begge. Ølutvalget er stort, og Isak bestiller en Ægir IPA. Han tenker på høstferien den første høsten de var sammen, da de hadde vært på hytta til mormor og tatt toget hjem fra Flåm. Da hadde de besøkt bryggeriet, og det hadde blitt en av Isaks favoritter.

«Jeg savner dette. Å kunne gå ut og ta en øl med deg, ha deg ved samme bord som meg», smiler Isak til Even og kiler ham på leggen med foten sin.  
Even strekker litt på beinet og smiler tilbake. «Jeg også. Skype er fint, men det blir ikke det samme å ikke ha deg HER.» Han strekker seg etter Isaks øl. «Og kunne smake på ølen din», sier han og tar en stor slurk.  
«Øi, stjeler du ølen min?» sier Isak med et glis.  
«Jepp!» svarer Even tilbake og drikker litt til.  
Isak strekker seg etter Evens øl. «Øye for øye, tann for tann», mumler han og tar en slurk. «Pføy, hva ER dette her? Bringebær??» Han ser sjokkert på den rosabrune væsken i glasset.  
Even ler. «De hadde framboise her, det er så lenge siden jeg har smakt det.»  
«Du kunne ikke tatt noe lokalt da? De har øl fra Svalbard her, ser jeg.»  
«Og det sier du, som tok Ægir?»  
«Dust.»

Snart kommer burgerene deres. De er høye, med en pinne gjennom og et par løkringer pent dandert på toppen. Ved siden av ligger et lass potetbåter. De kaster seg over maten, begge er skrubbsultne. «Dette var digg», sier Even med munnen full av mat. Isak bare nikker, for opptatt med å spise. «Trur jeg er litt ute av trening, ass», mumler han med et skjelmskt blikk mot Even. «Jaha?» sier Even lurt. «Jepp, men det må vi bare fikse før du drar ned igjen», sier han med et blunk.

Etterpå går de en tur gjennom hovedgata. Det er ikke mye av byen de kan gå i uten gevær, men hovedgata er trygg. Den er kaldt og stjerneklart, himmelen er mørk. Snøen knitrer når de går og gnistrer i lyset fra gatelyktene. De går hånd i hånd og småprater mens de ser seg rundt, munnen lager skyer av frostrøyk, de får rimfrost i panneluggen. Det er få folk ute nå, kvelden før julaften. I noen av vinduene er det juledekorasjoner, andre steder er det mørkt, kun opplyst av en adventsstjerne. Plutselig stopper Even og ser opp. «Se!» sier han ivrig. Isak ser opp. Over dem danser det grønnblå nordlyset over himmelen. De blir stående med armene omkring hverandre og se på det. «Du skal få ta bilde av det senere», smiler Isak til Even. Even klemmer ham. «Det er ikke så farlig. Akkurat nå vil jeg bare stå her med mannen i mitt liv og se på det.»

De er kalde når de kommer tilbake til hotellet, etter å ha stått i ro lenge og bare sett på himmelen med det nesten magiske nordlyset. Isaks lepper er iskalde når Even kysser ham etter at de har kommet opp på rommet igjen. «Kom igjen, vi tar et bad», sier Even, og begynner å tappe vann i badekaret. Vanntrykket er fortsatt dårlig, og det ser ut til å ta en evighet å få fylt karet. «Jeeez, dette gidder jeg ikke», mumler han irritert og slår av vannet. Isak har kledd av seg og står i bare bokser og t-skjorte. «Blir det ikke noe bad?» spør han. Even snur seg og ser på den kalde kjæresten sin. Han tar et par steg mot ham og legger armene rundt ham. «Det tar jo en evighet å tappe vann i det badekaret. Vi kan ta en dusj i stedet, om du vil?»  
«Neida, det går bra», sier Isak, mens han hakker tenner.  
Even ser seg rundt på rommet. Det er gasspeis der, og han tenner den i håp om at den kan få opp varmen i rommet litt. Så tar han med seg Isak i dusjen. De står under den litt for svake dusjstrålen og lar det varme vannet renne ned over seg. Isak står med armene rundt seg selv og ser fortsatt kald ut, selv om Even har holdt rundt ham og passet på at han får mest mulig av det varme vannet over seg.

Etterpå drar han med seg Isak inn i senga og legger ham under dyna, med et ekstra pledd over. Han ringer room service for å få noe varmt til dem.  
«En mugge gløgg, ja? Med ekstra krydder? Flott!» 

Et kvarters tid etterpå banker det på døra, og Even drar på seg et par joggebukser før han åpner. Den danske resepsjonisten står utenfor med et brett med kopper, en mugge gløgg og en skål pepperkaker. «Her er gløgg til jer», smiler hun. Hun står litt usikkert utenfor døra med brettet, vurderer om hun skal komme innenfor eller om Even skal få brettet. Han smiler og strekker ut hendene etter brettet. «Takk», sier han, «det var raskt».

«Det lukter deilig», sier Even og holder et krus med gyllen gløgg frem mot Isak. Det er ikke den tradisjonelle mørkerøde og altfor søte norske gløggen, men en lysere variant som dufter av honning, epler og kardemomme. Isak tar en slurk. «Det smaker digg også», sier han. Han setter seg opp og holder rundt koppen med begge hendene mens han drikker små slurker av den. Even har lagt seg ved siden av ham og ser på ham med et lite smil om leppene. Han strekker ut hånden og stryker Isak lett over armen slik at han gyser og får gåsehud. «Begynner du å bli varm nå, kjæresten min?» Isak nikker og setter koppen på nattbordet. 

De kryper tett inntil hverandre, holder rundt hverandre, kjenner fingertuppene gli over huden, pulsen som banker, pusten, lyden av det rene sengetøyet, lette kyss, dypere kyss, dvelende kyss. 

Etter på sovner de, tett inntil hverandre. Følelsen av å sove ved siden av hverandre er ny igjen, de sover urolig, halvvåkner, kryper inntil den andre, snuser inn varmen, legger armen bedre, tettere, hardere rundt hverandre, sovner igjen.


	2. Jeg tok vel feil, da

**24\. desember 2025**

Even våkner tidlig. Det er fortsatt bekmørkt ute, først tror han det er midt på natta, før han ser Isak og kommer på hvor han er: Han er i Longyearbyen på Svalbard og det er julaften. Han er hos kjæresten sin, mannen han digger over alt på jord, mannen han elsker, som han ikke har sett på to måneder, mannen som har flyttet til den ene enden av jordkloden mens han selv har fartet rundt på store deler av resten av den: Norge, Belgia, Frankrike, Italia, England, Sør-Afrika, Chile, Argentina, USA, Japan, Australia, Malaysia. Det har vært mye promotering av filmen han lagde for et par år siden, som nå blir distribuert internasjonalt, og møter for å få nye prosjekter. Mye reising, mye stress, mange tidssoner, på grensa av hva han egentlig burde gjøre. Og han har savnet Isak. Savnet å være nær ham, savnet å vite hva han gjør, savnet i høre ham fortelle fra dagen sin, savnet kyssene, klemmene, varmen fra ham. Sex, kjappiser, lange forspill, lange etterspill, kos og overraskelser. 

Han strekker hånden mot Isak. Kjenner den varme huden hans under fingertuppene, legger håndflaten på brystet hans, stryker langs ribbeina, ned mot magen, opp mot halsen. Legger armen over ham, hånden på hoftekammen, den andre hånden på kjeven hans. Tommelen som stryker ham over kinnet, pekefingeren i tinningen, langfingeren påøret hans, ringfingeren i gropa rett under øret, lillefingeren under kjeven. Ørsmå bevegelser, han vet det kiler, vet Isak snart vil våkne av det. Han bøyer seg frem mot ham og kysser ham på munnen, lett, lar leppene sine møte Isaks, kjenner den myke huden mot sin egen, varmen fra dem, pusten hans, den fuktige morgenånden bare han får kjenne. Ser på ham, betrakter ansiktet, så nær at han bare ser detaljene. Øyenvippene, den blanke huden på nesen, de korte hårene, porene i huden, de ørsmå blodårene på øyenlokkene, de spettete grønne øynene. 

Han kysser ham igjen. “God morgen, Isak.”  
“God morgen, Even.” Isak smiler til ham, bøyer seg frem for å få et kyss, to, tre, mange. Han legger hånden sin rundt Evens nakke, trekker ham nærmere. Even lukker øynene og kysser ham igjen, dypere, mer dvelende denne gangen. Han smaker på leppene, kjenner den fuktige mykheten mot sine, konturene av dem, teksturen, smaken. Han kjenner at Isak puster raskere, grepet om nakken blir hardere, han trekker ham tettere mot seg. Isak åpner leppene, møter ham, smaker ham, føler ham, vekker ham.

Etterpå ligger de på ryggen og ser opp i taket, fuktige av svette på klamme laken. Even ligger på Isaks skulder, hviler hodet sitt mot skulderen hans, kjenner pulsen hans mot øret, brystkassa som beveger seg raskt opp og ned, varm pust i håret. Even snur seg rundt på magen og støtter hodet i hendene, ser på Isak, ler. Isak ser på ham, smiler, rufser ham i håret, skyvet panneluggen vekk fra øynene hans. Dyna har sklidd ned fra senga, bare en flik dekker dem såvidt. Isaks mage er naken, en stripe av hår peker lokkende nedover. Even legger hånda på magen, kjenner de stive hårene mot fingertuppene, stryker så vidt over dem. “Hva skal vi gjøre i dag da?” spør han.  
“Må vi gjøre noe da?” svarer Isak og strekker seg mot Even for å kysse ham igjen.  
Even ler, kjenner sommerfuglene i magen av blikket hans, nei, de må absolutt ikke gjøre noe om de ikke vil. “Nei, vi kan jo bare ligge her?” “Vi kan det”, sier Isak og kysser ham en gang til.

Even dulter litt utålmodig borti Isak. “Vi er nær Nordpolen nå, er vi ikke?” Isak nikker. “Skjønner det, ass. Julenissen har alt vært her.”  
Isak ser litt forvirret på ham. “Julenissen?”  
“Mm.” Even kaster et blikk mot peisen, der henger det to sokker, tunge, bulkete, fylt med noe.  
“ÅÅh, julestrømpe!” Isak lyser opp og kysser Even før han dumper ut av senga og småløper over gulvet bort til peisen. Han henter begge strømpene og setter seg i senga, tett inntil Even. Heller ut innholder av sin egen strømpe. Sjokoladenisser i rød folie. En pose brente mandler. Marsipangris. Skumbananer. En klementin. En liten pakke. Isak smiler lykkelig, åpner nissesjokoladen. 

Han ser på pakken, klemmer på den, ser på Even, smiler. “Åpne den da!” sier Even. Isak smiler igjen, drar av snoren, river opp papiret. Det er en julepynt, han har fått det fra Even hvert år siden året etter at de ble sammen. Denne gangen er det en liten figur av Manneken Pis kledt i nissedrakt. “Jeg kjøpte den da jeg var i Belgia tidligere i høst.” Isak snur seg mot bagen sin, graver litt i den, finner en liten pakke. Den er pent pakket inn i mørkeblått papir med sølvbånd. Even ser på den, snur den, gransker den, ser på Isak og løfter øyenbrynene. “De pakket den i butikken eller?” Latteren gjaller i rommet. Han åpner pakken forsiktig, drar av båndet og kutter opp teipen med neglen. Tar papiret pent av. Inni er det en hvit eske. Han tar av lokket, merker hvordan Isak ser på ham, forventningsfullt. Even smiler. “Så fin den er!” Det er en liten isbjørn i krystallglass, med et smalt blått silkebånd festet i ryggen. 

Omsider står de opp. Tar en dusj sammen. Kler på seg sammen. Låner klær fra hverandre. Even finner en blå genser i Isaks bag, rynker på pannen, smiler. “Er ikke dette min genser?” spør han.  
Isak rødmer, “jo, det er visst det”.  
“Hva gjør den her da?” smiler Even til ham.  
“Jeg tok vel feil, da”, mumler Isak.  
Even ler, gnir nesen sin mot hans, klemmer ham. “Du visste du kom til å savne meg, så du tok den med, du.” Han klemmer Isak hardt, holder ham fast i armene sine. “Har du tatt flere klær fra meg, eller?”  
Isak rister på hodet mot skulderen hans, holder ham rundt livet.  
Even snuser inn duften av ham. “Hva med den røde t-skjorta mi da? Den fra New York?”  
Isak fniser. “I Ny Ålesund.”  
“Enn tigerbokseren min?” Han gnir seg lett mot Isak, legger hendene på rumpa hans og trekker ham nærmere.  
“Den...er i bagen min.”  
Even kysser ham igjen, ler mot ham, ler av den motvillig romantiske kjæresten sin som synes det er fryktelig flaut, men som ikke greier la være å gjøre de små, søte tingene Even elsker. “Ta den på deg i dag, da”, sier han hest, kjenner sommerfuglene i magen, ser for seg Isak i den stramme bokseren.

Resten av dagen er de på rommet. Sitter i senga og ser film, spiser klementiner. Fingrene hans er klissete av sitrusolje, han smaker av klementinjuice, de har delt mange klementinbåter, lagd obskøne klementinskallfigurer. Even hadde med flere kilo klementiner fra fastlandet, og Isak har spist hele dagen. Han elsker virkelig klementiner, tenker Even og ser på Isak. Han strekker seg nesten mekanisk etter klementinskåla med blikket festet på TV-skjermen, med hodet mot Evens skulder, bryst eller hode. Neglene lager hull i skallet på nesten nøyaktig samme sted hver gang, halvannen centimeter fra toppen av klementinen. Han holder den i høyre hånd mens venstre pekefingernegl lager et hull i skallet, løsner en bit av det litt, lirker det løs fra kjøttet, tommelen som overtar og tar av resten av skallet i én remse eller som en figur, en lett irritasjon når skallet ryker underveis, haugen med skall som vokser på bordet foran dem. Munnen som slikker saft av fingrene underveis.

Even fanger hånden hans idet han har skrellet en klementin til. Isak ser på ham, smiler. De grønne øynene glitrer, ansiktet er avslappet, rolig. “Vil du ha litt?” Even ser på ham, skiller leppene såvidt. Isak bryter av en båt og stikker den mellom Evens lepper. Even klemmer leppene sammen, suger lett, båten brister og han kjenner den søte safta mot tunga si. Han bøyer seg litt nærmere Isak, Isak løfter såvidt hodet mot ham, kommer nærmere. Han kjenner leppene hans nær sine, kjenner at Isak også klemmer om klementinbåten, kjenner at han suger i den andre enden av den, at de trekkes mot hverandre, kjenner leppene deres mot hverandre. Isak smiler, Even smiler, begge forsøker suge i seg klementinbåten, tungene deres kjemper om den mellom dem, glir mot hverandre. Leppene blir fuktige av klementinsaft, av hverandre, det smaker klementin, Isak, Even, alt på en gang. 

Even legger seg på ryggen og trekker Isak etter seg, legger armene om ham, stryker over ryggen, under t-skjorta hans, kjenner huden på ryggen hans mot hendene sine. Isak legger seg over ham, støtter et kne i madrassen på hver side av hoftene hans, hendene ved siden av hodet hans, gnir seg lett mot han, presser ham ned i madrassen. Even hører pusten hans blir raskere, tyngre, han beveger hoftene langsomt i sirklende bevegelser mot ham, flytter hendene sine lenger ned, legger dem på rumpeballene hans. Han elsker å kjenne hvordan musklene der strammer seg når Isak ligger slik, når han presser seg mot ham på denne måten. Kjenne de runde formene under hendene sine, sprike litt med fingrene, kile ham så vidt i overgangen mellom rumpe og den øverste delen av lårene. Isak presser seg hardere mot ham, mer insisterende og bestemt. Kyssene blir dypere, han holder hendene fast rundt hodet hans, holder håret hans, presser fingrene inn mot hodebunnen, stønner svakt. “Even….” Even ler, bryter kysset, presset hodet sitt lenger ned mot madrassen, griper fatt i Isaks hode for å skyve ham litt vekk fra seg. “Isak min.” Han gnir nesen sin mot Isaks. Pusten går i små kast, det kiler i magen, kiler mellom lårene, kiler i hele kroppen. Akkurat nå er det bare dem to, i sin egen lille boble, sin egen lille verden. De ruller rundt i senga, glemmer filmen, glemmer klementinene, glemmer alt annet enn hverandre.

Utpå ettermiddagen står de opp igjen og kler seg om. Det er middag i spisesalen klokka fem. De får tatt en dusj til, vannet er kaldere og trykket enda lavere enn sist. “Ups, har vi brukt opp varmvannet?” sier Isak bekymret.  
“Vi får fortsette å dusje sammen”, sier Even. “Spare vann.”  
Isak ser lattermildt på ham i speilet. “Spare vann liksom. Raiiit.” Han står foran vasken, naken. Tørker seg med det hvite håndkleet, han har fortsatt dråper igjen på skuldrene. Kjemmer håret raskt, drar hånden over haken, vurderer om han skal barbere seg.  
“Barber deg, da. Elsker deg når du har helt glatt hake.” Even står og tørker seg foran badekaret, har satt det ene beinet på kanten og tørker seg på leggen og mellom lårene. Isak blunker til ham i speilet. “Bare da du elsker meg?” Even legger armene om ham bakfra, og legger haken på skulderen hans, kjenner det varme, litt fuktige kinnet hans mot sitt eget, den myke huden som lager ilinger gjennom hele kroppen hans. “Jeg elsker deg hele tiden”, hvisker han i øret hans.

Nede i spisesalen er det i underkant av tjue mennesker. Hotellet er ikke fullt, og en del av gjestene har allerede dratt til slekt og venner som bor i Longyearbyen. Even og Isak kommer hånd i hånd ned, Even i lysegrå skjorte, Isak i en mørkere nyanse, begge har mørke bukser. Resepsjonisten kommer smilende mot dem. “Der er I jo!” Hun kvitrer og rekker dem hvert sitt glass champagne. ”God jul!” Et langt bord er dekket med hvite duker, røde servietter, lysestaker i sølv med røde lys, gnistrende glass og små, grønne dekorasjoner med bar og kongler. Julemusikk spiller lavt i bakgrunnen. Even hører ikke nøyaktig hvilket språk det er, men det er en variant av “Glade jul” sunget av et guttekor iallfall, han kjenner igjen melodien. 

De hilser på de andre gjestene, en amerikanske familie som synes det er eksotisk å feire jula helt oppe mot nord og sogar et døgn før naboene hjemme i Oregon, noen forskere fra Sverige og New Zealand, et par danske jenter som jobber i butikker her oppe og ikke ville bruke tid og penger på å reise sørover i jula, en familie der moren jobber her oppe og faren og barna er på fastlandet, de feirer på hotellet som en slags familieferie. Even prater om filmprosjektene sine og reisene han har gjort, han har vært på en liten filmfestival i hjembyen til den svenske forskeren, de ler, det som å ha en felles bekjent. Isak står ved siden av og lytter, smiler. Han forteller om prosjektene i Ny Ålesund, de andre forskerne mobber ham godmodig om at det må være godt å være i sivilisasjonen en tur. Amerikanerne er nysgjerrige på Ny Ålesund, de har lest om byen, lurer på om det er mulig å reise dit. 

“Middagen er servert!” Det er kokken som roper. Han peker mot bordet i enden av rommet, der det er satt opp ribbe,medisterkaker, pølser, kalkun, stekte og kokte poteter, sauser, rødkål, surkål, grønnsaker og alskens tilbehør. De stiller seg i køen, amerikanerne tar bilder fra buffeten, spør hva de ulike rettene er, om det er vanlig norsk mat. Even smiler og forklarer hva de ulike rettene er, forsyner seg med ribbe, medisterkaker, pølser, kokte poteter, surkål, dynker det hele med saus. Isak tar det samme, men med rosenkål i stedet for surkålen. “Grønnsakselsker Valtersen”, hvisker Even til ham. De setter seg midt på bordet, med amerikanerne på den ene siden og forskerne på den andre. De danske jentene sitter ved enden av bordet, kaster nysgjerrige blikk mot dem, småprater med de yngste forskerne. Den norske familien med de to barna sitter på den andre enden, ungene virker ikke helt fornøyd med maten og faren ser litt stresset ut. Kokken ser på dem rynker litt på panna, før han snur og går tilbake til kjøkkenet. Han kommer snart tilbake med to porsjoner pannekaker med blåbær dekorert med brennende stjerneskudd. Ungene smiler sjenert til ham, foreldrene smiler takknemlige.

Praten går livlig ved bordet, høflige fraser om vær og vind, jobb og engasjementer, hva de gjør på Svalbard, hvordan de liker polarlandet, om felles kjente. Even småprater, lytter, stiller spørsmål, synes det er spennende å høre historiene til de andre. Etter en stund kjenner han Isaks hånd på låret sitt. Den er varm, fingrene småkiler ham like over kneet. Han snur seg mot Isak, smiler, blunker. Kjenner at Isak beveger på fingrene, han rynker på panna, det kjennes ut som om han skriver noe. Han ser spørrende på ham, Isak bare smiler tilbake. Even fanger hånden hans, klemmer den, fortsetter å spise og prate. 

Midt i en setning om filmlokasjoner i Oregon kjenner han at hånden beveger seg lenger opp, lette bevegelser opp og ned, helt opp til der bokseren slutter på låret. Den glatte buksa glir mot huden på låret, en helt annen følelse enn når han har jeans på, mykere, mer sensuelt. Fingrene spriker, lillefingeren beveger seg mot innsiden av låret, mot den aller mykeste og mest følsomme huden der. Han ser mot Isak, prøver å sende ham et strengt blikk, får et lekent smil tilbake. Hånden fortsetter å stryker over låret hans, fingrene fortsetter å leke over huden. Even kjenner at han er i ferd med å bli hard, at det er noe som sprenger i bokseren. Han ser at Isak også har merket det, blikket hans er lurt og fingrene smyger seg stadig lenger opp på bokseren. 

“Nu er der efterrett og kager og kaffe”, roper plutselig den danske resepsjonisten. Alle gjestene reiser seg, Even blir litt usikkert sittende, later som om han fortsatt har mat igjen. “Kom nå, vi skal ha kaffe”, smiler Isak. “Tror jeg må vente litt, ass. Ble veldig mye mat.” Even stønner som om han er stappmett. “Du kødder. Du spiste én porsjon”, sier Isak. “Kom nå.” Han rekker hånden ut mot Even. Even ser på ham, ser at han vet hvorfor Even vil bli sittende, ser at han er veldig klar over det, ser at han vet det er hans skyld, det er hans hånd som har gjort dette. “Du kan gå rett bak meg”, sier han og stiller seg foran Even, tar hendene hans over skuldrene og ned over brystet. “Dust, kan jo ikke GÅ sånn.”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene, truer med å trekke seg unna. “Du får gå alene, da.”

Det ender med at de går tett etter hverandre, Isak først med Evens hånd i sin, Even like etter, klart til å flytte seg til siden om Isak helt uskyldig skulle prøve å gå ved siden av ham i stedet for foran. 

Resepsjonisten står og venter. Hun smiler og vinker dem mot salongen, der det er satt ut kaffe og kaker. I kroken står et juletre, høyt og grønt, med kuler i rødt, gull og sølv, lys og glitter. Under treet ligger en haug pakker. Even og Isak stiller seg ved siden av juletreet. “Nå kan jeg stå bak deg, iallfall”, sier Even og stiller seg tett bak Isak, klemmer seg litt inntil ham og beveger nesten umerkelig på hoftene så de gnir seg mot Isaks rumpe. Han klemmer armene rundt ham og sniker et par fingre inn under knappestolpen mens de står og ser på treet, lar dem gli over huden på brystet, sniker den ene hånden litt lenger inn så fingrene finner en brystvorte. Han klemmer forsiktig rundt den mens han smiler, kysser Isak på halsen opp mot øret, hvisker noe om hevn i øret hans.

De finner seg kaffe og dessert, det er multekrem og krumkaker, riskrem og rød saus. Even rynker litt på nesa over riskremen, den har harde klumper og det er kirsebærsaus i stedet for bringebærsaus. Resepsjonisten står med sin egen porsjon riskrem og ser forventningsfullt på ham. “Hvad synes du om efterretten?” spør hun. “Eh…” Even ser litt usikker på henne. “Den er god.” Hun lyser opp. “Ja, ikke sant? Det er jeg, der har lavet den. Den norske kokken forsøkte at lave den en gang, men grøden blev for meget kogt og der var ingen mandelskiver i den.” Hun ser påtatt sjokkert ut. “Åja, så det er en deeensk dessert? Jeg elsker Danmark!” Even smiler til henne og spiser entusiastisk av riskremen sin. Plutselig biter han i noe hardt. Han tar en mandel ut av munnen, ser på den. “Denne var ikke hakket.” Resepsjonisten ler. “Du fant jo mandelen! Nu får du prrrremie!” Hun går smilende bort til bordet ved juletreet og henter en stor eske. Det er en diger marsipangris, en kilo står det på esken, rosa med store ører og digert tryne. “Vær så go’” sier hun og gir den til Even. “Marsipangris! Digg!” Isak bøyer seg frem mot esken, og Even drar den unna. “Det er min marsipangris. Du skal ikke ha noe av den.” Isak lener seg mot Even og kysser ham mens han forsøker ta fra ham grisen. “Jo, jeg skal ha litt av den der.”  
Even prøver å gjemme den bak ryggen sin, ler mot Isak. “Du skal ikke ha noe av den.”

Med ett går døra opp og en stor rødkledd skikkelse kommer inn. “Julenissen!” De to barna roper det høyt. Det ene av dem løper mot nissen, ser seg om etter broren, som har har gjemt seg bak faren, tydelig skeptisk til nykommeren. Nissen prater med barnet, tar det i hånden og leier det bort til juletreet. “God jul, Merry Christmas!” Stemmen bak det lange hvite skjegget er dyp og munter. “Jeg ser to snille barn her, men det er kanskje flere også? Er det flere som synes de har gjort seg fortjent til en liten gave?” De voksne ler, samler seg rundt nissen. Han deler ut pakker til barna, fra foreldrene, besteforeldrene, tanter og onkler. De smiler, samler fangsten i en haug, foreldrene smiler og prøver unngå at de åpner dem med en gang, at det blir fullstendig kaos i salongen. “Og så var det vi andre, da.” Nissen ser under juletreet, begynner ta ut pakkene der. “To Alison”. Det er den yngste kvinnen fra Oregon. “To Jake”, det er faren. Han deler ut til alle sammen. “Til Even”. Han ser på Even og smiler, rekker ham pakken. “Og til slutt til Isak, det må være du det, da”, sier han og rekker pakken til Isak. De ser på pakkene, på nissen, på hverandre, på de andre gjestene. Det ser ut som om de andre har begynt å pakke opp, så de gjør det samme. Even holder opp et par mørkeblå og grå ullsokker, smiler. “Akkurat det jeg trengte, det var hull på de gamle, jeg var redd hele tåa skulle kommer ut. Isak pakker ut en ullbuff med fleecekant. “Digg når vi skal på scootertur”. Resepsjonisten smiler, ser på turistene rundt henne som pakker ut ullsokker, buffer, ullundertøy og luer. Barna har fått bøker om isbjørner og om fiskeøglefossilene som er funnet i fjellene over Longyearbyen.

“Men nå må jeg videre”, sier nissen. “Dere er første stopp på reisen min fra Nordpolen, det er jo ikke så langt unna, men nå må jeg videre til resten av verden.” Han vinker og går ut av døra, forsvinner ut i kveldsmørket. De hører lyden av en snøscooter som starter, Even fniser. “Illusjonen som brast”, hvisker han til Isak, stille, så ikke barna skal høre det.

De spiser opp desserten sin, drikker kaffe, prater litt med de andre, hele tiden med en uuttrykt lengsel etter den andre i seg. Hele tiden nær, hånd i hånd, lår mot lår, så nær at de kjenner varmen fra den andre, pusten, bevegelsene. “Skal vi stikke?” hvisker Isak omsider til ham. Han nikker, ivrig. De sniker seg ut uten å si hadet til noen, går bare fort i retning trappene til tredje etasje, småløper når de er utenfor synsrekkevidde for de julekledde gjestene i salongen. Løper hånd i hånd opp trappene, stopper andpustne foran døra til rommet, Even kysser Isak hardt mens han forsøker å låse opp. De ramler inn på rommet, knepper opp skjortene, river av slips, åpner buksene, drar de desperate ned i én bevegelse, sparker dem av føttene, ramler ned i senga, i en eneste vase, en knute, en klynge av armer og bein, hender og føtter, sultne munner, kåthet, lengsel, vilterhet i fri dressur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudzi har fortsatt ikke reetablert orden i Syden, så da får vi heller kose oss her oppe i nord. Ingen bør beskylde meg for å ha for lite kos og fluff i dette kapittelet, iallfall... kos til folket, får være kveldens mantra, mellom s3-maraton på NRK og unge med ørebetennelse.
> 
> Beklager om det tar litt tid, jeg har lært av de beste (Kudzi og Frieda) - ikke regn med at de kommer seg til Ny Ålesund med en gang, liksom...


	3. Kan være et sånn par

**25\. desember 2025**

Isak kryper inntil Even, tettere inntil, han ligger allerede med hele seg inntil kroppen hans, armen rundt ham, fingrene flettet sammen, dyna helt opp til haka på dem begge, nakne. Han legger bener sitt over Evens, putter foten sin mellom leggene hans, som en klønete fotflette. Snuser mot nakken hans, kjenner duften av ham, varmen. Even er i ferd med å våkne, han beveger seg mot Isak, klemmer fingrene hans, vrir seg ørlite. Isak kysser ham på halsen. “God morgen.”  
“Mmmm. God morgen”. Even puster ut i et lite sukk, som et klynk.  
“Går det bra?” Isak lar fingertuppene sine gli over knokene hans.  
“Mm. Du er jo her.” Han presser seg mot Isak, lar det ikke være en millimeter igjen mellom dem, passer perfekt mot ham, som to halvdeler som presser sammen og blir hele igjen.  
Han flytter seg litt bort fra Isak, Isak strekker seg etter ham for å trekke ham mot seg igjen, Even snur seg og kryper inntil ham igjen, mage mot mage, bryst mot bryst. Even stryker ham over ansiktet. Isak kjenner ilingene i huden, nervetrådene som tar i mot impulsene fra Evens fingre, frakter dem til hjernen, forteller ham at Even ligger her og tar på ham. De ligger så nær hverandre at de puster inn hverandre, kjenner hverandres nese, så nær at øyenvippene nesten blunker borti hverandre. Isak vrir ørlite på hodet så han kommer enda litt nærmere Even, kysser ham lett. Even kysser tilbake, først et par lette kyss, før han brått ruller seg over Isak, holder rundt ham, kysser ham, hardere, mer insisterende, krevende.

“Even…”  
“Mm.”  
De ligger på ryggen ved siden av hverandre, avslappet, bena lett adskilt, tærne helt i enden av senga, bustete hår. Bare hendene berører hverandre, de holder hverandre, stryker over håndbaken med tommelen. Dyna ligger i en krøll på gulvet, det er fuktige flekker på lakenet. Den svette huden nupper seg litt i den kjølige lufta i rommet. Isak kjenner han fryser litt, nå som pulsen har gått ned, han har roet seg litt.  
“Har vi kaffe?”  
Even ler. “Jeg kan fikse.”

Han ser seg om. Minibaren har vannkoker og pulverkaffe. Han ser på det og rynker på nesa, før han går ut på badet og tapper vann i vannkokeren. Isak hører de velkjente lydene gjennom den halvåpne døra. Lyden av Even som går på do, knitringen fra medisinbrettene hans, plaskingen fra vasken. Han kommer tilbake og plugger i vannkokeren, før han bøyer seg ned og roter litt rundt i bagen sin og finner en velbrukt plastboks. Isak smiler, vet hva den inneholder. Det er Evens kaffe-kit. Han har det med seg overalt han reiser. Det er en aeropress til å lage kaffe i, og en boks med kaffe. Han kjøper gjerne kaffe på reisene sine, fra lokale kaffebrennerier, tar med hele bønner hjem eller får det malt så han kan bruke det med en gang. Men aeropressen er med, så han kan få kaffen sin når han trenger det. Skikkelig kaffe. 

Vannkokeren slår seg av med et klikk. Isak ligger på magen på senga, har dratt dyna halvveis opp fra gulvet og lagt den over seg, skvetter litt at klikket. Han hører raslingen fra Evens boks, lyden av kaffen som fylles på, lydene av at aeropressen settes sammen. Duften av kaffe sprer seg i rommet når han heller kaffen over, lar den trekke, presser den gjennom. Et par minutter senere kjenner Isak at madrassen presses ned når Even setter seg, kiler ham i nakken og holder kaffekoppen foran ham. “Værsågod, kjæresten min.” Isak snur seg og setter seg opp, børster en hårlokk vekk fra panna, smiler mot Even, tar kaffekoppen, fingertuppene deres berører hverandre såvidt idet han får kaffen. Han tar en slurk med en gang, brenner seg litt på leppene, slurper den i seg likevel, setter koppen på nattbordet. “Takk”, han bøyer seg frem og kysser Even på leppene, kjenner at Even slikker en dråpe kaffe av overleppa hans. “Gå og lag deg kaffe til deg selv nå. Jeg deler ikke.” Han ser seg rundt i rommet, ser mot bordet foran sofaen. “Men hvis du henter en klementin så kan vi dele den.”

“Faen, jeg glemte jo helt at jeg hadde gave til deg!” Isak bøyer seg og finner et par pakker på hylla under nattbordet, de ligger sammen med gotteriet fra julestrømpen.

Even åpner pakken fra Isak. Den er liten og ganske myk, han klemmer på den, ser på det blå papiret med stjerner på, det røde båndet. “Denne har du pakka inn selv?” smiler han mot Isak. Inni er det en lue, strikket i blå, turkis og grønn ull i et bølgende mønster. Even ser på den, kjenner på det myke, varme materialet, prøver den på. Den passer perfekt, går akkurat passe langt ned i pannen og over ørene, er akkurat passe stram. “Åh, den var digg”, sier han. “Du har strikka den selv, har du ikke?”  
Isak nikker igjen. “Det var en av ingeniørene som var i i Ny Ålesund og koblet opp nytt nett som var sånn strikkedame. Altså, jeg har fortalt at det er kjempestrengt forbud mot radiosignaler der? Ikke noe mobilnett eller wifi, ingen basestasjoner, kun kablet nett til PCen og satelittelefoner. Føles kjempegammeldags, bare å legge bort mobiltelefonen helt, liksom. Du har med sånn nettkabel til PCen din, ikke sant?”  
“Jada, du sa jeg skulle ha det. Lette i flere butikker for å finne riktig. For det er nett jeg kan bruke der likevel?” spør Even.  
“Ja, de har de har fibernett til Longyearbyen. Ingeniørene fra selskapet som leverte det var der og økte kapasiteten tidligere i høst. Du ville likt å være der da. En av dem var med for å dokumentere prosjektet, hun filmet og tok masse bilder. Og de bodde på Nordpolhotellet, det er der jeg bor, så jeg prata en del med de på kveldene, det er liksom ikke så mange å henge med der. Og hun ene, hun hadde med masse garn og satt og strikka på ei lue, så jeg begynte å prate med henne, den var fin, synes jeg.” Isak fikler med Evens lue, prøver den på seg selv.  
“Øøii, Ikke stjel lua mi også, da, lag din egen!”  
Isak ler. “Anja, det er det hun heter, har alt strikket en til meg. Den ligger i bagen min.”  
“Fett, vi kan være sånn par som har like luer. I stedet for grilldresser!” Even ler høyt og tar lua tilbake fra Isak, og legger seg med hodet i fanget hans.  
“Iallfall, jeg fikk mønster og garn fra henne, da.”  
“Så da satt dere der og strikket om kveldene?”  
“Strikket og drakk øl.”  
“Wow, strikkepub, liksom.” Even ser ut til å finne tanken usedvanlig morsom.  
“Og ser her.” Isak bøyer seg ned i bagen sin. “Hun hadde sendt inn mønsteret og bilder av lua til et sånn strikkeblad. Han blar leende opp et stykke uti bladet, og viser frem bilde av seg selv i nordlys-lue med ekte Svalbard-nordlys i bakgrunnen. “Kult”, sier Even og studerer bildet, blar litt frem og tilbake i det, ser på flere nordlysbilder der, en dame i blå genser mot snøen og fjellet i månelys. Han ser på Isak. “Vi må ut og ta nordlysbilder vi også”, smiler han. “Hvis du ikke er for eksklusiv for denslags, da. Modellen min.” Isak ler og kaster puta si mot ham. “Ekke noen modell jeg, ass. Hun bare tok noen bilder, liksom.”

“Jeg har julegave til deg også. Ikke noe stort, da, bagen ble ganske full av klementiner, liksom.” Han fniser, det har minket betraktelig på klementinene han tok fram i går. Isak hoppet nesten opp og ned i barnlig glede da Even dro frem kassen. Frukt er dyrt på Svalbard, alle ferskvarer må transporteres med de få flyene som kommer hver dag, og det er ingen konkurranse mellom flere butikker. At det ikke er avgifter på noe er en mager trøst når en kilo klementiner koster 60 kroner, og i Ny Ålesund er det enda mer begrenset hvor mye ferskvarer de får.

Even rekker Isak en ganske stor pakke. Isak klemmer på den, den er firkantet og myk, papiret er litt slitt etter å ha vært stappet ned i Evens bag. Det henger et kort på den, en isbjørn med utstrakte armer, over magen står det “I love you more than I can bear”. Isak kjenner han blir varm og kilete i magen, han blir så glad for de enkle ordene, selv om de sier eller skriver det til hverandre flere ganger om dagen. Munnen kruser seg i et større smil enn han hadde tenkt, han synes nesten det er litt flaut at han av og til føler seg like nyforelska som da han var 17. 

Han ser ned på pakken, river av bånd og papir. Inni er det en mørkeblå hettegenser, tykk og myk. Isak holder den opp. “Chill” står det med store bokstaver, over en tegning av to personer i hvite dresser. Isak ser nærmere på dem, og ser at det er tegninger av dem, i isbjørn-onepiecer. Han stryker over ansiktet på den som forestiller Even, ler. “Du har lagd den selv?” Even nikker. “Dritstilig, jo!” Isak holder den opp foran ser og smiler. Han ser på Even. “Har du lagd likedan til deg selv også? Sånn at vi kan gå rundt og være HELT like?”  
Even flirer mot ham. “Jeg har ikke det, faktisk. Den er helt eksklusiv, finnes bare i ett eksemplar.”  
“Tusen takk, ass.” Han lener seg mot Even og kysser ham, slipper genseren ned på senga og setter seg overskrevs over lårene hans, holder om ansiktet hans med begge hendene, kjenner at Even legger hendene sine på hoftene hans, mens de kysser hverandre, lenge.  
Even trekker seg litt unna. “Egentlig hadde jeg tenkt kjøpe isbjørn-onepiecer til oss begge, likedane. Men så var de så små i størrelsene, så da måtte jeg tegne oss i stedet.“

Litt etter klokka ett kommer de seg omsider ut av senga. Isak begynner plutselig å bli litt stresset, ser på klokka og mumler noe om at de iallfall må rekke lunsjen. “Rekke lunsjen, vi kan jo spise klementiner og drikke kaffe?” spøker Even, men Isak insisterer. “Og du må kle deg godt, det er pissekaldt ute”, legger han til. Even ser forundret på ham. “Men vi kan jo bare bli her? På hotellet? De har mat her, liksom. Dessuten er det første juledag, det er vel ingenting som er åpent i dag uansett?” Men Isak insisterer, finner frem ullundertøy til dem begge, Evens nye sokker, buff, tykke luer, de vindtette luene med skinnfor, ikke de nystrikkede nordlysluene. Vindvotter, jakker, bukser. Evens fotobag legger han også frem, sier han må benytte anledningen når som været er klart.

Nede i resepsjonen smiler resepsjonisten til dem, det er stadig den danske. Isak lurer på om det ikke er andre som jobber i det hele tatt, hun må ha jobbet omtrent hele tiden siden de kom hit for snart to døgn siden, han kan iallfall ikke huske noen andre enn henne, og kokken som lagde julemiddagen i går. Hun rekker dem to matpakker, blunker til Isak. “Jeg så dere ikke til morgenmaden eller frokosten, og det er jo ingenting andet åbent her i dag. God tur!” Isak smiler tilbake og takker henne. Even ser forundret på ham, rynker pannen. “God tur? Skulle vi ikke ut og spise lunsj?” Isak stikker matpakkene i lommen på parkasen og mumler noe tilbake. “Vi må iallfall komme oss ut nå.” Han går mot døra, finner støvlene sine på hylla ved siden av. “Skal vi ikke ha med gevær?” spør Even, halvt i spøk. “Nei, vi trenger ikke det”, svarer Isak. Han speider ut gjennom glassrutene i døren, ser ut på den folketomme gata utenfor, grelt opplyst av gule gatelykter. 

En snøscooter kommer durende og stopper rett utenfor uten å slå av motoren. “Kom igjen, har du alt nå? Votter? Lue? Kamerabagen din?” Isak får det plutselig travelt og drar med seg Even ut. Even ser seg først forundret rundt, så blir han ivrig. “Skal vi kjøre snøscooter? Kult!” Isak smiler. “Sett deg på sleden, da.” Han snakker høyt for å overdøve motorduren, løfter hånden i en hilsen til scooterføreren. Løfter pleddene som ligger i sleden, setter seg bakerst, lener seg bakover mot rygglenet, sprer beina og klapper seg på låret for å signalisere at Even skal sette seg mellom dem. Han legger pleddene over dem begge, trekker luen sin lenger ned i panna, trekker opp Evens skjerf før han løfter tommelen mot føreren. scooteren ruser motoren sin og begynner å bevege seg, raskt i de folketomme gatene, følger scootersporene ut av byen. Snart er det bekmørkt rundt dem, lyset fra snøscooteren lyser bare opp snøen like foran dem. Han lener seg tilbake og trekker Even mot seg, snur ansiktet opp mot himmelen der stjerneprikkene lyser over dem. 

Etter at de har kjørt et kvarters tid får de øye på noen bygninger foran dem. De lave bygningene er omgitt av snø, med kraftige lyskastere på veggene. Når de kommer nærmere, ser de inngjerdninger utenfor husene og hundeglam overdøver snart scooterduren. Even setter seg opp for å se bedre, Isak smiler bak ham. 

Even blir stående og se seg om etter at scooteren har stoppet og de har klatret ut av sleden. Han kikker ivrig til høyre og til venstre, ser på hundegårdene rundt dem, peker på hundene som står på to mot gjerdet og bjeffer, på sledene som står stilt opp langs veggen på det ene huset, på kvinnen som er i ferd med å spenne for et hundespann med 10-12 hunder foran en slede som står der. Isak står ved siden av ham og smiler av iveren, er glad for at Even synes dette ser gøy ut.  
“Skal vi kjøre hundeslede?” Even gliser mot ham. Isak nikker. “Åh, digg!” Han lener seg mot Isak, legger de vottekledte hendene sine mot kinnene hans og kysser ham hardt og intenst. Isak smiler og gnir nesen sin mot hans, nesetippene er iskalde, det henger sannsynligvis en dråpe under nesen hans, tenker Isak, men det driter han i. Nå vil han bare nyte glade Even.

“Siden det bare er dere to, kjører vi med én slede. Dere sitter opp begge to, så kjører jeg.” Kvinnen som skal være med prater fort og effektivt. Hun er kledt i blå thermodress og store sko, på hodet har hun en skinnlue. Hun ser på dem, betrakter påkledningen, nikker anerkjennende. “Dere kan låne dresser om dere vil, men klærne deres er varme nok, og det er masse tepper og skinn i sleden. Dere trenger ikke gevær, det har jeg. Om vi trenger reservegevær så finner dere det og signalpistol i kassen under dere. Kan dere å bruke det?” Isak nikker bekreftende. “Jeg jobber i Ny Ålesund, jeg har sikkerhetskurset på Unis.” Hun smiler. “Da får vi håper du ikke trenger bruke det, da.”

Snart legger de avgårde. Even og Isak sitter i sleden, Even sitter bakerst denne gangen. Isak lener seg mot ham, synes han kjenner varmen fra ham gjennom fire lag ull og to dunparkaser, fornuften tilsier at det sannsynligvis bare er innbilning ennå, de har ikke sittet slik lenge nok til å få varmeutveksling den veien. Han hører hundeførerens kommandoer til hundene, “løp! Høyre! Bra, Leia!”, sleden som farer framover, snøen som knirker. Over dem er himmelen mørk. Bare månen lyser, kaster et hvitt skjær over snøen rundt dem. Hundeføreren har slokket lyktene sine, hun kjører i oppkjørte spor i måneskinnet.

De kjører noen kilometer sørøstover innover Bolterdalen. På flatene blir farten høy. Hundene løper fort og konsentrert, hundeglamet som nesten overdøvet alt idet de startet turen har gitt seg helt. De ser seg rundt, ser på fjellene, på snøen. Even legger hendene sine rundt Isak, stikker dem ned i lommene hans med vottene på. Isak smiler og lener seg litt mer bakover, kjenner det kalde kinnet til Even mot sitt eget. 

Inne ved Scott Turner-breen stopper de. “Dere kan bare ta bilder og sånt her, Isak sa du drev med fotografering”, sier hundeføreren litt nysgjerrig til Even. Han nikker, bøyer seg ned i sleden for å ta frem fotoutstyret sitt. “Er det greit om jeg tar bilder av deg og hundene?” spør han henne. Hun smiler, nikker, går bort for å stelle med hundene og gi dem godbiter. Even begynner å fotografere, det blir bilder av Isak, av hundene, hundeføreren, fjellene, snøen, nærbilder og landskapsbilder. Med ett oppdager han det grønngule nordlyset som begynner å bre seg over himmelen. Han knipser ivrig, tar bilder og filmopptak. Etterhvert dekkes hele himmelen av lyset som blafrer, selv hundeføreren ser imponert opp på det. Even knipser i alle retninger, prøver å fange lyset som plutselig kom, det blafrer, mest grønt og gult, etterhvert toner i retning rødt og oransj, så mer turkist og blått.

Even pakker bort kamerautstyret, legger bagen i sleden. Han stiller seg bak Isak, legger armene rundt ham, hviler haken på skulderen hans. Sammen står de og ser opp på himmelen. “Takk”, hvisker han til Isak. “Var ikke akkurat planlagt at det skulle bli sånn, da”, smiler Isak. Even ler. “Takk likevel, planleggingsmasteren min. Til å ikke være planlagt var det usedvanlig digg,” Han kysser ham på kinnet. “Men du glemte en ting, da.” Han ser på Isak og rynker på pannen. Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Hva da?”  
“Luene våre. Jeg skulle jo ta nye modellbilder av oss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historien gjentar seg: Kudzi lager angst og drama i sør, jeg må rydde opp med kos og fluff i nord. (Kudzi, kanskje du kunne sende meg en mail (adresse på profilen min) noen timer før du planlegger å publisere neste gang, så kan jeg sitte klar med folkets krisekos?)
> 
> Takk for fine kommentarer på de forrige kapitlene, jeg digger dere.
> 
> Takk til Bolomapa som ville ha hundesledetur. I god stil er naturligvis ikke denne historien ferdigskrevet, selv om jeg lovte meg selv at jeg aldri skulle begynne å publisere før jeg var ferdig igjen. As if.


	4. Du burde lage en film

**26\. desember 2025**

“Kom igjen, Isak, stå opp nå!” Even sitter over ryggen på Isak og kiler ham. Isak er varm og slapp, kroppen hans sover fortsatt.  
“Gå vekk. Vil sove.” Han prøver å dra puta over hodet, graver hodet ned i madrassen. Stemmen er grumsete og utydelig mellom laken og sengetøy.  
“Våkne nå.” Even stikker fingrene mellom ribbeina hans. Han vet hvor Isak er kilen, hva som er mest effektivt for å få ham opp. Mellom ribbeina, i navlen, under leddet der tærne møter fotbladet, en finger i armhulen.  
“Neiiii, ikke kil.” Isak vrir seg under Even. Even ler og klemmer ham fast med knærne. Han slutter å kile, begynner å stryke ham over ryggen i stedet. Han lar hendene sine gli innover mot ryggraden, håndflatene mot huden, kjenner musklene bevege seg litt når Isak legger seg litt bedre til rette. Hendene gnir i sirkler over skuldrene og ryggen. Tomlene går opp og ned på Isaks nakke, i små sirkler i hårfestet, nedover nakken mot ryggen, litt større sirkler der skuldrene begynner. Isak sukker, små, avslappede sukk, fornøyde, nytende lyder. Even masserer skuldrene med håndroten, legger vekten sin på den, presser forsiktig ned. Han bruker fingrene, frem og tilbake, opp og ned. I dag har han ingen olje, bare seg selv, bare hendene sine, bare huden til Isak, bare varmen og fuktigheten de selv skaper. Det er en annen slags følelse enn å massere med olje, nærere, mer intimt på mange måter. Ingen forstyrrende lukter, ingen hinne mellom dem, bare dem selv, duften av dem selv, deres egen hud, følelsen av bare dem selv.

Etterpå står de opp, går i dusjen. “Åh, denne dusjen er så jævla trang”, banner Even når han for n’te gang slår hodet i dusjhodet og får det kalde, våte dusjforhenget mot beina. At et slikt hotell har en sånn dusj, over et badekar, i en suite… “Du burde lage en film om det”, spøker Isak. “En dokumentar. ‘Hotellene som ikke greide å lage en skikkelig dusj’”.  
“Litt Psycho-remake, kanskje? Bare med hotelldirektørene? La dem teste sine egne dusjer, og så...”  
“Kanskje ikke det”, grøsser Isak. Han husker fortsatt da han så Psycho med Even, han ville ikke dusje på flere dager etterpå. Eller, ikke alene, iallfall. Og ikke med dusjforhenget trukket for.  
“Vi burde bo på Samfunnshuset i Ny Ålesund, egentlig”, smiler Isak mens hans holder rundt Even og forsøker få vann over hele seg. “Der er det fellesdusjer. Tre dusjer, kjempestor plass. Og det går an å låse døra.” Han blunker til Even.  
“Fett! Så hvorfor skal vi ikke bo der da?”  
“Fordi rommene er fire kvadratmeter store og har 50 centimeter brede senger og enkel pappvegg mellom?” Isak blunker til Even.  
“Ok. La oss gå for Nordpolhotellet da. Det er king size dobbelseng og bad med både boblebad og egen jungeldusj, ikke sant?”  
“Vi får iallfall rommet med dobbelseng. Og badet har dusj. Med rent dusjforheng og doen like ved siden av.”  
“Hm. Må vel kunne bruke den til noe, da.” Even ser på ham og løfter det ene øyenbrynet.  
“Mm. Går jo an å lene seg mot den”, sier Isak.  
“Men skynd deg nå, Isak.” Even får det plutselig travelt, holder dusjen i den ene hånden mens han bruker den andre til å skylle håret hans og gni såpa av Isak.

“Du må kle deg godt.” Even drar på seg ullundertøy, strikkegenser og yttertøy.  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Skulle vi ikke chille i dag?”  
“Kle på deg du, vennen.” Even smiler og kysser ham. Han blir aldri lei av det, av å kysse kjæresten sin, kjenne smaken av ham, hver eneste dag de er sammen. Noen ganger føler han ikke det samme som han føler i dag, noen ganger er livet så kjipt at selv et kyss er kjipt, men lei det blir han aldri. Når han er langt nede, orker han ikke de dype kyssene, orker ikke det seksuelle eller det sensuelle i det, men Isak kysser ham likevel, ikke alltid på munnen, men i nakken, på kinnet, på hånden. Og han blir aldri lei det.

Når de kommer ut står snøscooteren på tomgang utenfor. Det er den samme føreren som i går, Even hilser blidt, og føreren nikker til dem begge. De setter seg i sleden, Even bakerst med Isak i fanget. Even sitter og småsmiler med armene om Isak, kjenner at han egentlig ikke greier la være glise. De kjører til hundegården igjen. Even tar frem kameraet og begynner å fotografere, filmer litt med det innimellom. Han tar bilder av hundegårdene, husene, utstyr, hundene, både de voksne og hvalpene. Isak står og betrakter det hele på avstand, han ser litt undrende ut. Scooterføreren kommer bort til ham. “Jeg kikket på bildene på websiden hans i går, dyktig fyr. Tror dette blir bra.” Isak ser forvirret på ham, åpner munnen for å si noe. “Bli med inn i hytta og få deg litt kaffe imens du, vi drar vel ikke før om en halvtimes tid.” Isak følger etter, ser litt forfjamset ut.

En liten time senere kommer Even inn i brakka, han smiler og ler til hundeføreren, guiden deres. Han heller opp litt kaffe, tar en kjeks, smiler til Isak. “Kom nå.” Han rekker ut hånden etter Isak for å dra ham opp fra sofaen han har sunket sammen i. Yttertøyet ligger slengt i en lenestol, lua på gulvet.  
“Hvor skal vi?” Isak ser ut som han forsøker se uinteressert ut mens han trekker opp selene på skibuksa, drar buffen over hodet og drar opp glidelåsen på jakken. Vottene er klipset fast i ermene på jakken, lua ligger i lomma. Even synes han ser ut som en polfarer, en ekte en, han virker så vant med å kle på seg det tykke tøyet, det er rutine. Selv føler han seg klumsete, fomler med glidelåsen, tar på vottene før han har lukket alle klipsene på jakken og greier det absolutt ikke med votter på. “Skal jeg hjelpe deg?” Isak står foran ham med hendene på jakkeslaget hans, Even føler seg litt som en unge som trenger hjelp i barnehagen, men han nikker, orker ikke dra av vottene en gang til nå.

Isak kysser ham. “Men si hvor vi skal da.” Even smiler og rister på hodet, vil ikke si noe. Han oppdager det snart. “Er vi klare?” Han ser bort på guiden, litt usikkert. Aner egentlig ikke hvor lang tid det tar å sele på og montere sleden på hundene, eller hva det nå heter. Montere? Koble til? Henge på? Men guiden trekker på seg støvlene sine og går mot døra nå, hun vinker på dem. “Kom igjen, hundene er alt spent for, nå drar vi.” Hun går først bort til sleden. “Kanskje du vil sitte bakerst denne gangen?” spør hun Even, han nikker. “Vil du stoppe og ta bilder, eller holder det når vi kommer frem?”  
Even smiler til henne, løfter fingeren opp foran munnen for å få henne til å ikke si mer. “Nei, vi tar det senere”, sier han litt vagt. Hun smiler og stiller seg bak sleden, venter tålmodig på at de skal komme seg på plass og få dratt pledd og skinnfeller over seg.

“Da drar vi!” Hun roper kommandoer til de glamende hundene, de setter avgårde, løper fort på den harde skaren. De følger samme spor som i går, Even kjenner igjen fjellene og vidda. Sporet lyses opp av den kraftige lykta på sleden. Etter en stund tar de av og kjører en annen vei, oppover fjellet. De følger fjellsiden, utsikten i måneskinnet er fantastisk. Snøen er lysende blå, de bare fjellpartiene står ut som svarte flekker. Fjellene er spisse med slake sider, typiske fjell der isbreer har presset seg ut mellom dem. Himmelen er blåsvart, mot sør kan de så vidt se en lys stripe midt på dagen. Den gir ikke lys, bare en antydning av at det er dag.

Etter at de har kjørt en times tid, stopper de. De er ved en av isbreene på Svalbard, Isak husker ikke i farta hvilken. Det mentale kartet hans er ikke så detaljert rundt Longyearbyen, det er Ny Ålesund han er blitt kjent med. Even tar frem kamera og begynner å ta bilder, setter opp stativet og fotograferer med lang eksponeringstid, stjernene, fjellene med snøen og månen, lysstripen i sør. Han prøver ta inn over seg den majestetiske utsikten, føler seg med ett liten, nesten usynlig. Han ser på Isak, smiler til ham. Isak smiler tilbake, står i ro og ser det samme som ham selv, langt inni jakken sin, hendene i lommene, kragen trukket opp så langt den går. Even snur kameraet mot ham og knipser, prøver få med Isak som en del av dette. Han kjenner at det nesten blir for mye, at hjertet renner over av Isaken hans som står her midt i alt det fine. Han trekker pusten og prøver konsentrere seg, tenker at det er en jobb, det ER en jobb. 

Isak kommer bort til ham når han tar ned stativet. “Fikk du tatt noen bilder eller?” smiler han. Even smiler. “De diggeste bildene.” Han gir stativet sitt til Isak, tar kamerabagen selv. “Kom, så stikker vi”, sier han og går mot hundene igjen. “Vil du kjøre?” spør guiden Even. Han nikker ivrig. Hun forklarer han hvordan han får hundene til å svinge og stoppe, hvordan han skal stå på sleden. Even står på meiene bakerst på sleden og kikker og lytter. Plutselig lager hun en lyd og hundene reiser seg. Han stivner til, forsøker huske hvordan han fikk dem til å gå. “Gå! Leia, gå!” Den forreste hunden ser på ham, det ser ut som hun sender et blikk til ham, som om hun sier “du tror liksom du er sjefen? Jaja, du får vel få viljen din da.”

Hundene begynner å løpe, og Even faller nesten av sleden idet den beveger seg. Det går fort! Sleden farer fremover, han ser bare hundene foran seg, snøen farer forbi, det er bare skygger rundt ham. “Stopp! Ikke så fort!” roper han, prøver å få hundene til å sakne farten. De kjører i en stor bue på platået de står på. Etterhvert ser han mer, fjellene, snøen, sporene etter hundene, hvordan de trekker i samme retning. Han prøver seg på noen rop. “Høyre! Høyre!” - og til sin store overraskelse svinger de til høyre! Han ler frydefullt, gliser mot Isak og guiden som står et stykke unna og ser på ham, ser de snakker med hverandre, Isak som smiler. “Venstre! Venstre!” Han forsøker få hundene til å snu, holder seg fast i sleden med en hånd mens han vinker til Isak. Men denne gangen løper de ikke til venstre, de fortsetter rett frem. Even blir så forfjamset over den uventede retningen på sleden, han har forberedt kroppen på en venstresving, og ramler av sleden i fart. Han ruller bortover snøen, mens hundespannet fortsetter rett frem mot Isak og guiden. De står og ler hjertelig, gir hundene godbiter fra en pose.

Etterpå kjører de et lite stykke ned, ned i en liten dal. Isak går sakte ut av sleden, gliser. Han skjønner hvor de er, de er ved en av de fineste isgrottene på Svalbard, langt til fjells, med få turister. Det går bare an å komme hit med slede, ikke som de nærmere isformasjonene som er tilgjengelige med beltevogn eller scooter fra Longyearbyen. Åpningen er så vidt synlig som et mørkt hull når hodelyktene de har fått på seg sveiper over den. 

De får på seg hjelmer og stegjern og går ned i isgrotta. Stegjernene er tunge å gå med, fungerer mest som brodder, men det er is på alle sider her inne, og det er den eneste måten å greie å gå stødig på. Even tar bilder av istapper, krystaller og fantastiske formasjoner, av Isak og seg selv, detaljer og oversiktsbilder. Glemmer ikke oppdraget sitt midt i dette. Han fikk ideen da de var på sledeturen i går, sjekket websiden til firmaet og ringte dem senere på dagen, selv om det var 1. juledag. Han sa han var fotograf og at han kunne ta bilder for dem som de kunne bruke på websiden sin, kanskje lage en liten film, dersom de kunne organisere en tur til isgrotta for ham 2. juledag. Han forklarte at han hadde lite tid her, at det var den eneste dagen han kunne. Med sjarm og overtalelsesevner hadde han fått det som han ville. 

Det eneste lyset inne i isgrotta kommer fra hodelyktene. Det er helt stille, bare spredt drypping fra isen. De står stille og nyter stillheten, hånd i hånd. Guiden står et stykke foran dem, ser en annen vei, lar dem nyte tosomheten.

Even ber Isak ta på nordlyslua, stiller ham opp mot isen med istappene bak, ved siden av foran. Han setter opp kameraet på stativet, stiller dem opp begge to med hver sin nordlysflammende lue, med isen med sine hvite, blå og turkise sjatteringer som bakgrunn. 

De går videre innover. Even tar bilder av det mektige og merkelige islandskapet i grotta. Det er ganger og huler, små og store. Et av rommene er som en katedral, andre er lave og små, uegnet for folk med klaustrofobi. 

Et stykke inne er det en hule der isformasjonene likner en benk, med små alkover langs veggene. Guiden ruller ut et reinskinn der, tenner stearinlys i alkovene. Flammene kaster et flakkende lys over isen. Skyggene fra istappene blir nesten spøkelsesaktige. Hun finner frem poser med frysetørket mat og en termos med varmt vann, skåler og bestikk, tilbereder maten for dem. Når hun er ferdig nikker hun og peker mot rommet utenfor, hun skal vente der. 

Even tar fram kameraet igjen, setter skålene slik at lyset faller best mulig på dem, vil ta de tradisjonelle matbildene. Isak ser på ham, smiler, klarer nesten ikke la være å le. Even ser opp på ham, ser på maten, knipser et par bilder og rekker hånden ut mot Isak. “Kom og sett deg”, sier han, og drar ham ned ved siden av seg på reinskinnet, rekker ham den ene skåla med mat. Isak smaker på den, trekker på skuldrene, spiser. Even lukter på sin, stikker skjeen i munnen, rynker litt på nesa. “Hva er dette?”  
“Aner ikke”, sier Isak. “Gryterett.”  
“Gryterett? Hva da?”  
“Eh, finnes det flere? Sånn gryterett? Kjøtt og saus og ris og grønnsaker.”  
Even ler mot ham. “Serr, Isak. ‘Gryterett’ er ikke en rett. Det er...det er…mat som er kokt i en gryte, liksom.”  
“Jaja, dette er vel en poserett da. Egentlig. Vanligvis heller vi vannet rett i posen, lukker den og rister, og rører før vi spiser den.” Isak fortsetter å spise av skåla si, bryr seg øyensynlig ikke så mye om smaken.  
Even ser fra ham til maten. “‘Vanligvis’? Pleier du spise dette ofte?”  
“Ja, det er turmat liksom. Hva spiser du på tur?”  
“Eh, matpakke? Eller på jobb så spiser jeg på restaurant.”  
Isak smiler. “Og på Svalbard spiser vi dette.”  
Even rister på hodet, smiler litt for seg selv.

Etter at de har spist setter Even skålene på gulvet og lener seg mot veggen. Han snur seg mot Isak og trekker beina opp på ishylla, og trekker Isak mot seg. Isak lener seg mot brystet hans, sukker lykkelig og ser opp på ham når han legger seg ned. “Takk for maten”, sier han. Even ser ned på ham, studerer øynene. Stearinlysene gir gjenskinn i de mørke øynene, i stedet for de vanlige grønne spettene er øynene fylt med lysprikker. “Det ser ut som du har stjerner i øynene”, sier Even til ham. Han trekker ham litt lenger opp på brystet sitt, så han kan hvile kinnet sitt mot Isaks. Han drar ned glidelåsen i den tykke jakka og legger en hånd på innsiden. Han kommer ikke helt inn på huden, det er for mange lag med klær, men han kjenner konturene av brystet hans, lar hånden gli opp og ned over ribbeina. 

Så sitter de der, helt stille i isgrotta. Kjenner på hverandre, kysser, smaker på leppene, lukter, hører på pusten, ser frostrøyken når de puster ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager nok en hundesledetur. Men jeg er ikke glad i snøscooter, det er kun transport for meg - og her måtte vi ha litt mer enn bare transport, dessuten kjører man ikke scooter til denne isgrotta. Så da ble det mere hund.
> 
> Jeg beklager derimot ikke alle kommentarene - jeg digger dere ♥


	5. Knapt nok noen her til å redde oss

**27\. desember 2025**

De sover lenge dagen etter. Turen tilbake fra isgrotta tok lengre tid enn turen inn, det var motvind og snøfokk, så det ble ganske sent for de kom tilbake til hotellet og fikk spist middag. De ligger i senga og koser, kysser, planlegger dagen. Isak vil på museum, Even vil fotografere i Longyearbyen. Mens de diskuterer blir kyssene mer intense, dypere. Even kjenner det banker og pulserer mellom lårene, kjenner Isaks fingre på seg, nedover magen og brystet, på hoftene, munnen hans mot sin, mot huden sin, nedover kroppen sin. 

Plutselig ringer telefonen. Isak ignorerer den, fortsetter å kysse Even. Den ringer igjen, han stønner oppgitt og ruller seg bort fra Even, ser på displayet, rynker panna og svarer. Han er andpusten, forsøker få kontroll over pusten. Huden er rødflammete, Even kan se den pyramideformede bulen som står opp under dyna Isak har dratt opp over seg.

“Hei, Isak Valtersen?” Han lytter. “Ok. Når da? Oi, så fort. Ja, det må gå det da.”

Isak sukker og ser på Even. “Vi må dra. Det er meldt dårlig vær, vi risikerer å bli værfaste her til over nyttår. Flyet går om halvannen time.”

De pakker raskt sakene sine, Even stapper alt ned i bagen sin, Isak pakker litt mer planmessig. Ingen av dem har handlet noe som tar plass, Even har derimot blitt kvitt nesten en kasse klementiner, så det går greit å få alt oppi selv om det er så som så med brettingen. Even blir stående og se på haugen med skitne boksere og sokker. “Det er vaskemaskin der, ikke sant?” Isak nikker litt åndsfraværende mens han ser ut av vinduet, ser på telefonen sin. “Været ser ut til å bli ganske uggent”, mumler han. “Kom igjen, vi blir hentet om ti minutter”, sier han litt høyere og ser seg om i rommet for å sjekke at de har fått med alt, ser inn på badet, over dusjen. “Du har toalettmappa di og medisinene og sånt?” spør han Even. Even smiler og nikker, tar to steg bort til Isak og klemmer ham. “Du passer på meg, du, kjæresten min.” Isak smiler litt, lener seg mot ham. “Er du nervøs for flyturen?” spør Even, han kjenner igjen blikkene, de hektiske bevegelsene, sjekken av værmeldingen, oversikten han prøver å ha. Isak sukker og bøyer hodet inn mot halsgropa hans. “Neida, ikke mer enn normalt. Er bare så uggent når det blåser”, mumler han. Even stryker ham over ryggen. ”Skal passe på deg, jeg. Kom så går vi.” Han slenger bagen over skulderen og tar Isak i den andre hånden og går ned mot resepsjonen.

Flyet er lite og står utenfor en hangar på flyplassen. De bruker en annen inngang enn den de kom ut fra da Even kom til Longyearbyen. Sikkerhetskontrollen er kjapp og effektiv, og de er ikke like strenge som Even er vant med fra Gardermoen. De må selv frakte bagasjen gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen og legge den på en tralle like ved utgangen før de går inn i flyet, forteller Isak. Det er nesten ikke plass til håndbagasje uansett, fortsetter han, men alt unntatt våpen er tillatt i kabinen, så Even tar til side kamerabagen sin. “Usikker på om du får med den inn i kabinen”, sier Isak og rynker pannen. “Men du kan sikkert sette den fremme hos piloten, han har plass bak setet sitt.”

De står og venter i et lite rom med dør ut til flystripa. Det er noen stoler der, de er opptatt. Fire personer i tykke dunparkaser med store bager står og prater og ler, tre av dem er på Even og Isaks alder eller litt eldre, den fjerde i femti-åra. Tre asiater står sammen og prater lavmælt, de ser litt nervøse ut, Even synes klærne deres ser tynne ut også. De har en stor haug pikkpakk ved siden av seg, bager, kofferter, to sekker som ser ut som rissekker.

“Er alle kommen nu?” Det er en bestemt nordnorsk stemme, når Even snur seg ser han at den tilhører en middelaldrende litt fyldig mann kledt i mørkeblå bukser og strikket genser med noen striper på. Han har mørkt hår som krøller seg i nakken, og er kortere enn Even og Isak.  
“Det er piloten”, hvisker Isak. Mannen studerer en passasjerliste.  
“Jan Terje og Morten skal tilbake, ja. Christine. Haugen. Tang, Huan og Wu.” Han ser mot asiatene. “Valtersen.” Han ser mot Isak. “Det er du, ikke sant? Ble ikke så lang ferie på deg, dro du ikke ned lille julaften?”  
“Jo, men jeg fikk besøk her”, smiler Isak og ser på Even.  
Piloten ser ned på armen hans som ligger rundt livet på Even. “Og du er…” Han ser ned på listen sin igjen. “Næsheim?”  
Even nikker og strekker frem hånden. “Even Bech Næsheim. Jeg er fotograf og regissør. Eh, er det greit at jeg filmer underveis? Det er ikke noe fotoforbud eller noe slikt?” Han ser spørrende på piloten.  
“Nei nei, berre film i vei.” Han lyser opp som om han får en ide. “Kanskje du vil sitte på klappsetet foran i cockpit og filme der?” spør han.  
Even blir ivrig. “Gjerne! Eller…” Han ser på Isak.  
Isak rister på hodet, svelger. “Det går fint det ass, bare sitt foran, du.”  
I det samme kommer en annen pilot bort til dem, med en bunke ark i hendene og en bekymret mine i ansiktet. “Heine, jeg tror kanskje ikke vi skal ha folk fremme i dag. Det er meldt stiv kuling fra nord-nordøst, tror kanskje landinga blir litt heavy.” Han snakker skarp vestlandsdialekt, minner litt om Eva.  
“Nei, det har du vel rett i. Beklager, du får sitte baki”, sier piloten henvendt til Even. “Men du kan jo se på returen, jeg noterer i loggen at du gjerne vil sitte foran, så kan du spørre da. Når drar du tilbake?”  
“Eh, 4. januar, tror jeg?” Even ser på Isak, som nikker.  
“Været er nu sikkert bedre til da”, sier piloten og ser på annenpiloten, begge to ler.

Flyet er trangt. Det er bare 16 seter, plassert ett og ett langs vinduene. Even og Isak har plasser ved siden av hverandre, sete 5A og 5B. Det er lite plass, Even ender med å sitte med det ene beinet ut i midtgangen. “Bra det ikke er serveringstraller her”, flirer Isak og gjør en kappende bevegelse med hånden si. Even smiler litt usikkert og trekker beinet til seg. Isak smiler. “Turen tar bare 20 minutter, det er knapt nok redningsvester her. Eller, det er det faktisk, da.”

De spenner fast setebeltene, piloten tar en kjapp gjennomgang av sikkerhetsrutinene ombord, varsler om at dersom de hører dunking i flykroppen så er det bare is som faller av propellene. Han sier at de bør ha setebeltet på hele turen “førr det bi turbulent”. “Men om vi ramla ner så er det vel knapt nok noen her til å redde oss uansett, dette er det eneste flyet på Svalbard akkurat nu og dere blir å utgjøre det meste av befolkninga i Ny Ålesund i dag”, legger han til. De fleste andre i flyet humrer. Even ser at Isak holder på å bli nervøs. Han ser ut av vinduet og blir litt flakkende i blikket, det ene beinet rister, han svelger. Even strekker seg over midtgangen og legger hånden på låret hans, stryker forsiktig over dongeribuksa. Isak ser ned på hånden hans, så på ham, legger sin egen hånd over Evens. “Det går bra, ass. Går bedre når vi bare får tatt av.”

I det samme ruser motorene og flyet begynner å bevege fra hangaren mot flystripa. Det er mørkt og overskyet, månen er ikke lenger synlig på himmelen. Taklysene i flyet er slått av, bare en stripe langs midtgangen lyser svakt. De hvite, gule og røde lysene på flyplassen viser hvor de skal. Flyet takser mot enden av flystripa, kjører motorene i gang og setter seg i bevegelse forover. Even ser ut gjennom vinduet, det er mørkt, han har utsikt mot fjorden, mot nord. Han ser over på Isak på den andre siden av den smale midtgangen. 

Isak holder hardt i armlenene, knokene er hvite. Han biter tennene sammen, kjeven er stram, han svelger flere ganger, ser nervøst ut av vinduet, ned på fanget sitt. Han smiler svakt mot Even, ser blek ut i det grelle lyset ombord. Det kiler i magen idet flyet letter, han kjenner Isak klemme enda hardere rundt hånden hans. Flyet rister og humper idet det tar av, det krenger. Evens hode blir slengt mot vinduet og veggen, i siste sekund korrigerer kroppen hans med en bevegelse i motsatt retning slik at han ikke slår seg. Han strammer setebeltet litt ekstra, vil helst ikke slenges løs fra setet. 

Han ser over på Isak igjen. Han har lent seg tilbake mot seteryggenn, sitter tydelig anspent og redd og tviholder i armlenene. Han vekslermellom lukkede øyne og å se ut av vinduet, forover, rundt i kabinen. Even prøver å få øyekontakt med ham, men blikket vil ikke feste seg til hans. Han strekker ut hånden og tar Isaks hånd, klemmer den, stryker over håndbaken med tommelen. Musklene i hånden er stramme, og han reagerer ikke når Even holder ham. “Det går bra”, mimer han, det er likevel umulig å overdøve motorduren i kabinen nå.

De hører en rekke smell utenfor, som om noe løsner og faller mot flykroppen. 

Plutselig blinker lysene langs midtgangen, før de slokker helt, og det blir mørkt i flyet. Bare instrumentene fremme hos pilotene lyser fortsatt, en oransj glød som ikke når bak i flyet. “Farsken, strømmen gikk”, roper piloten. Samtidig begynner flyet å riste, det kjennes ut som om han sitter i en altfor liten vogn i en uopplyst berg-og-dalbane. Isaks hånd kjennes ut som en skrutvinge om hans egen hånd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da skal vi ut på tur igjen da! Ikke scooter eller hundeslede eller ATV denne gangen, men fly. God tur!
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, små og store, de betyr massemasse.


	6. Det kastes rundt, det faller

Isak hater å fly. Han skjønner fysikken, det er noe rasjonelt irriasjonelt ved det at fly faktisk flyr. Han kan forklare det, tegne det, vise formelen for løftet, regne ut hvor stor motorkraft et fly trenger for å bære vekten sin. Han burde ikke være redd, burde forstå hva som skjer, burde akseptere det, burde skjønne at fly ikke bare ramler ned. Men det gjør han ikke. Han kjenner angsten i magen hele turen, noen ganger før han drar. Han har flydd mye, det har ikke hindret ham i det, men så vidt han husker har han vært like redd hele tiden. En sydentur da han var barn, turer da han var ungdom, til Berlin, London, København, og etter at han begynte på doktorgraden, til Ottawa, Tel Aviv, Tromsø og ikke minst Svalbard.

Dornieren som flyr mellom Longyearbyen og Ny Ålesund er ikke akkurat lagd for å kurere flyskrekk. Flyet er knøttlite, setene er trange, det er fritt innsyn til pilotene - og de prater med passasjerene på den karakteristiske åpne måten som så mange her oppe på Svalbard gjør. Rett fra levra, til kjente og ukjente. Når været i tillegg ikke er optimalt og det alle frykter er den sedvanlige to ukers kanselleringen av alle flyvninger til Ny Ålesund rundt nyttår, er ikke akkurat flyturen en drøm.

Det rister, det føles som om flyet kaster på seg, som om det kastes rundt, det faller. Så blir det mørkt, han hører banningen fra piloten. Redselen setter seg som en klump i halsen, han har lyst til å hyle, rope, men klumpen hindrer det i å komme ut. Magen er i ulage, han er kvalm, han er usikker på om det er den urolige flyturen, redselen eller den kvalmende lukta av flybensin som kan for det. Det er helt stille ombord i flyet, det er som om alle bare venter på at noe skal skje.

Han husker bruddstykker. Fallet. Mørket. Stillheten. Dråpen på utsiden av vinduet som faller på skrå over ruta. Lukten, det lukter merkelig. Lysene i cockpiten, det blinker rødt. En alarm som piper. Insisterende, korte pip. Overgang til et langt pip. Det minner ham om flatline på monitoren da bestemoren døde. 

Han kjenner smaken av salt, er det havet? Det føles ikke som om hele verden er våt, det er ikke kaldt, det er ikke snø, ikke kuling, det kjennes ikke som om han ligger i sjøen og plasker.

Noe varmt og mykt. Det klemmer om hånda hans. Stryker ham over fingrene. Hvisker beroligende ord i øret hans. Varm pust, den kjente stemmen, den kjente duften. Han klemmer tilbake. Puster, konsentrerer seg om å puste inn, puste ut. Trekker luft inn gjennom nesen, kjenner varmen og duften, ut gjennom munnen. 

“Isak, det går bra. Det går bra.”

Even. Even er her. Isak lener seg tilbake i setet, lukker øynene, konsentrerer seg om å puste. Kjenner Evens hånd rundt sin egen, stryker over fingrene og knokene, holder ham fast, elsker ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de...hyggelige og glade og fornøyde kommentarene! Jeg er glad dere setter pris på en ekte flykaptein oppe i nord, og et solid fly og fine flyforhold! For det trenger man jo sette pris på innimellom. Eller sette en pris PÅ, pr. 2018 koster denne moroa 3275 NOK pr person, og da er det jo klart man må få valuta for pengene.
> 
> Keep the comments flowing, dere (og kommentarene) er gull ♥


	7. Måtte nødlande

Flyet flyr jevnere, det kjennes ikke lenger som de faller, det rister mindre. Det er mørkt ute, de ser så vidt lysene fra Ny Ålesund under seg gjennom de spredte skyene. “Vi går inn for landing nu. Jeg regner med landinga blir piece of cake i forhold til turen hittil”, spøker piloten, før han setter flyet ned med nøyaktig presisjon, de kjenner knapt at det tar bakken.

Even går bak Isak ned den smale flytrappa. Det var stabil vind idet de landet, men allerede før de slipper av flyet blåser det kraftigere og mer kastvis. “Været endrer seg fort her”, sier en av de andre passasjerene til ham mens de står og venter på å komme ut av flydøra. Even prøver å se ut, kjenner det kalde vindgufset og snoen som blåser. Det fyker på bakken, hvite skyer som virvles opp. Isak går foran ham ned trappa, han ser litt blek ut, er stille. Even tar hånden hans når de kommer ned, de plukker med seg bagasjen fra flyet selv, reisebagene sine, Isaks våpenkoffert, Evens kamerautstyr.

Borte ved brakkene står en liten klynge mennesker og venter. De skal med flyet tilbake til Longyearbyen. Isak vinker mot dem, Even vet kollegaen hans er der. Han kunne ikke dratt fra Ny Ålesund om ikke Isak hadde kommet tilbake nå, han skal skal til fastlandet og feire nyttår med familien sin. 

De småløper mot en grå minibuss som står på tomgang like bortenfor. Sjåføren hilser blidt på dem. “Hei Isak, rommet ditt er klart.” Han nikker til Even også, selv om han aldri har møtt ham før.

“Heisann, Valtersen. Du kom endelig!”  
“Hei Isak!”  
“Hei, Jan Terje heter jeg.”  
“Morten.“  
“Christine.” De andre ombord i bilen hilser hjertelig på Isak og Even. “Vi hørte du skulle komme, velkommen skal du være.” Even smiler og hilser tilbake, han har hørt navnene på flere av dem før, vet at noen av dem jobber sammen med Isak på VLBI-stasjonen, mens andre er forskere innen andre fagfelt. Både Kartverket og Norsk Polarinstitutt har forskningsstasjoner her i Ny Ålesund. De er lokalisert på hvert sitt sted, men alle er innkvartert samme plass, på Nordpolhotellet eller på Samfunnshuset like ved. Alle spiser uansett sammen i Servicebygget, det er det eneste stedet som serverer mat, og de eneste som selger mat i Ny Ålesund. 

Isak synker sammen i setet nærmest vinduet med Even ved siden av seg. “Sliten?” spør Even lavt. Isak trekker på skuldrene, ser ut på det hvite snøfokket. “Jeg blir ikke noe mer glad i å fly med åra, ass”, mumler han.  
Even smiler og klemmer hånden hans. “Det var ikke noen digg flytur. Minte meg om da jeg var i Brasil og fløy over jungelen der og den ene motoren plutselig stoppet…”  
“Hæ, stoppet motoren?” Isak ser sjokkert på ham.  
“Ja, vi måtte hoppe ut i fallskjerm.”  
“Hæ!” Isak ser vantro på ham, før han kommer med et oppgitt stønn. “Du kødder.”  
Even ler, blunker til ham.  
“Fy faen! Hvordan kan du kødde med noe sånt!“  
“Tror du virkelig man hopper ut i fallskjerm fra fly som holder på å styrte, eller?” Even ler så han hikster.  
“Jeg vetta faen jeg, du kan jo ikke kødde med sånne ting!”  
“Du, jeg kunne køddet med noe mye verre!”  
“Nei, det kan du ikke, for det er en jævla userr ting å kødde med.”  
“Jeg kunne køddet med at vi måtte nødlande i jungelen og alle unntatt meg døde. Det hadde vært altfor drøyt.” Han ser utfordrende på Isak.  
Isak kaster hodet bakover og ser oppgitt på Even. “Nødlanda liksom. Altfor drøyt.” Han ser ut av vinduet og klemmer Evens hånd. “Jeg synes ikke fallskjerm var så…”  
“Å, det var det som røpte meg?” Even ler og dulter borti ham, øynene forsvinner nesten mellom smilerynkene. “Du er lettlurt, ass.” Han bøyer seg fram og kysser ham.

Like etter er de fremme blant husene i Ny Ålesund. Flyplassen ligger bare en drøy kilometer utenfor byen, men i dette snøværet kan de ikke gå den korte strekningen, heller ikke med gevær. 

“Egentlig hadde jeg tenkt ta deg med på omvisning her i dag, men i dette været tror jeg vi holder oss inne”, sier Isak idet de går inn på Nordpolhotellet. Han stiller seg foran resepsjonen og venter, ser seg rundt. Åpner jakka, tar av lue og votter og putter i jakkelommene, trommer litt utålmodig med fingrene, begynner kikke over resepsjonsdisken. 

Omsider kommer en mann bort til dem, Even ser det er sjåføren som kjørte minibussen dit. “Sorry, Isak, måtte lempe inn noe mat. Det var jaggu flaks at dere kom dere hit, været ser ut til å bli ganske ufyselig. Kristian pustet lettet ut da han hørte dere tok av fra Longyearbyen, han ville hjem til kona og ungen nå.”  
Isak nikker. “Blir fint å slappe av her nå da. Håper målingene går som de skal og at stormen ikke tar nettet.”  
“Nei, det går vel bra, landfestet her borte er solid nok, det er lagt for hånd, folka visste hva de gjorde”, sier resepsjonisten. 

Even husker at Isak har fortalt om ingeniørarbeidet da de la nett hit opp, to sjøkabler på havbunnen fra Longyearbyen til Ny Ålesund, et mangeårig prosjekt med kartlegging av havbunnen for å finne kulturminner og detaljer om dybden, før de lagde ilandføringspunkter med ekstra forsterkninger for å tåle storm, og til slutt ble selve kablene lagt av et digert skip. Og tidligere i år hadde de vært her igjen for å øke kapasiteten, Isak har entusiastisk fortalt om mer detaljerte målinger og større datamengder som kan utveksles raskere med andre forskningsstasjoner. Nå kan de drive sanntidssammenlikning av store datasett, det er et stort fremskritt for forskere over hele verden.

Isak får nøkkelen til rommet og går forrest bortover en lang korridor. Det er gammelt, gulbrunt furupanel på veggene, brune dører, bilder fra brevandringer, fjelltopper og forskning i svarte rammer. Isak ser piggere ut nå, synes Even. Ansiktet er mer levende, mimikken raskere. Han har fått igjen fargen også, er ikke lenger så blek. 

Rommet ligger innerst i gangen i andre etasje. Det er varmt og godt, og har utsikt østover gjennom to vinduer. To enkelsenger i furu er skjøvet sammen i det ene hjørnet, under vinduet, med to dyner med utvasket lysegult sengetøy med blå og lilla blomster på, og lilla stretchfrotte-laken. Det ligger pledd over dyna, en radiator er plassert under vinduet. Under det andre vinduet står et skrivebord og en brun plaststol, og en lenestol med litt sprukkent burgunderfarget skinntrekk er plassert ved siden av døra. På den andre siden av den er døra til badet. Even åpner den og ser inn. Badet er lite, men rent, det har vinylbelegg på gulvet og speil et stykke over vasken. Dusjen er ganske riktig plassert ved siden av doen, men det er mer plass der enn i badekaret i suiten.  
“Det er digg dette, da”, smiler Even.  
“Det er helt greit, iallfall. Det er jo ikke så mange alternativer her akkurat, Kings Bay eier hele området og alt som er her.” Isak trekker litt på skuldrene, ser ut som han skammer seg litt over det litt stusselige rommet. Han trekker av seg jakken og henger den i skapet bak døra og sparker bagene deres litt nærmere, bort fra midt på gulvet.  
“Det er vårt eget rom med vårt eget bad. Tror dette blir bra, jeg.” Even legger armene om Isak og klemmer ham inntil seg, før han leder ham bort til senga og velter dem begge ned der. “Auuu, jeg traff kanten mellom sengene”, stønner Isak og gnir seg på albuen, og ser ned på sengene som har sklidd litt fra hverandre. Even ler. “Vi må mekke noe her.” 

Ti minutter senere har han festet sengebeina sammen med sølvfarget gaffateip fra bagen sin. “Jeg HAR gaffa jeg også”, understreker Isak. “På kontoret mitt.”  
“Mm”, smiler Even. “Men jeg hadde det her.” Han rister den ene dyna og bretter den sammen og legger den i midten slik at den fungerer som polstring for kanten mellom sengene. “Vi klarer oss vel med én dyne”, sier han og hever et øyenbryn. 

Isak smiler og drar Even med seg ned på senga igjen. Han skyver Even over på ryggen og setter seg over hoftene hans, bøyer seg ned for å kysse ham. Even vrir litt på seg, han vil helst ha rumpa på madrassen i stedet for på kanten mellom sengene. Han kjenner at Isak også vrir litt på seg, gnir rumpa litt skrittet hans. Even begynner å bli stiv, det presser halvveis ubehagelig mot innsiden av buksene. Han presser hoftene sine oppover, mot Isak, bevegelsene deres begynner å bli mer rytmiske. Han legger hendene sine på Isaks hofter, spriker med fingrene og kjenner musklene hans spiller under dem. Tomlene ligger så vidt på den nakne huden under ullundertøyet, skjorta og ullgenseren. “Skal vi ta av litt klær, eller?” Han slikker seg om leppene. 

Isak retter seg opp og tar tak nederst på genseren for å vrenge den av seg, strekker armene i været for å få den opp. Even kjenner lukta av den, den lukter fuktig ull, scooterbensin og hundegård, pluss Isak, et bunnlag av krydder, svette og duften av Isak. Skjorta og ulltrøya glir opp og viser magen hans, den fine huden med definerte muskler og blonde hår. Isak har trent en del i høst, legger Even merke til, eller beveget seg mer, magen er hardere enn før. Ikke bodybuilder-hard, på langt nær, men musklene vises bedre enn han husker fra i sommer. Han liker det, liker følelsen av å ta på den samtidig myke og harde magen, kjenner de enkelte musklene under fingertuppene. Før dette visste han ikke at han var sånn, eller egentlig er han jo ikke sånn, det spiller ingen rolle for ham hvordan Isaks mage ser ut eller kjennes ut, så lenge Isak har det bra. Selv vil han alltid like det han ser.

Even vrenger av seg sine egne gensere, kjenner huden nupper seg litt når den kjølige lufta treffer den. Isak puster tyngre, han bøyer seg frem og lar tunga gli over Evens brystvorte, den knopper seg under munnen hans. Even ser ned på ham, på munnen som suger og slikker på brystvorta, på hånden som forsiktig klyper og masserer den andre brystvorta. Han stønner, det er nesten for godt. Han legger seg tilbake i senga med lukkede øyne, presser armene ned mot madrassen, klyper seg fast i lakenet, holder seg fast mens Isak slikker og suger på ham. Han klynker, ligger med åpen munn, halsen spenner seg, han kjenner nesevingene utvider seg i nytelsen. Isak kysser ham nedover brystet, fikler med buksa, det er så mange knapper og borrelås og glidelås der, fomler for å få den av, drar ned ullstillongsen. Even føler seg ikke så veldig sexy der han ligger med altfor mange lag bukse rundt leggene, han ser for seg den litt saggende baken i stillongsen når den har vært brukt 14 timer om dagen i fire dager, men skyver raskt tanken bak i hodet når Isak vrikker bokseren hans ned mot knærne. “Hnnnghhh”, er alt han klarer å si når han kjenner Isaks varme, fuktige munn på seg.

Sengene knirker når de beveger seg, rytmiske knirk. Først prøvde Even å dempe dem, lage små bevegelser, få Isak til å bevege seg litt mindre, prøvde å finne en annen stilling. Men så innså han at de skulle være her i over en uke, og dersom de ikke kunne ha sex på normalt vis så ville det kanskje bli mye spennende sex - men likefullt en kjedelig uke, så han bestemte seg for at de bare skulle la være å bry seg om knirkingen i sengene. Det er uansett ikke mange gjester her, og Even krysser fingre for at de som er her bort i den andre enden av bygningen. Iallfall ikke i rommet ved siden av eller rett under.

Med ett hører han en spjærende lyd og sengene glir plutselig fra hverandre. Even deiser ned mot gulvet med et dunk, kiler kneet fast mellom sengene og havner på magen i den innerste senga. Isak står på kne i den ytterste. Først blir han liggende som paralysert, skjønner ikke helt hva som skjedde. Han kjenner at Isak står helt stille bak ham, fortsatt med hendene på skuldrene hans, men ikke lenger inne i ham. Så begynner Even å le hysterisk, snart ler de begge to. Isak hjelper ham opp og de ender i den ene senga, hikstende av latter. “Du skulle sett deg selv, du så ut som du haddes ramla ned fra månen!”  
“Jeg hadde jo ramla ned fra senga, nesten like ille!  
“Tror vi trenger noen runder til med gaffa, altså.”  
“Ja, kanskje lurt å ta det hele veien rundt. Jeg teipa de bare sammen, slik jeg pleier feste kabler”, sier Even, litt beskjemmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, jeg føler jeg kanskje har feila litt når jeg lovet fluff. Men jeg sverger, det VAR fluff som var planen. Inntil planen ble en HELT annen.Men det ble litt fluff likevel, da, innimellom. Fluff&love.
> 
> Men håper dere henger med likevel. Det kommer et kapittel om dagen en stund til, og om noen er bekymret for cliffhanger, snøskred eller andre farer: historien er ferdigskrevet og ligger trygt forvart på googledriven min.
> 
> Så littegranne om nettet i området: Ny Ålesund er en relativt isolert forskerlandsby, og er viktig blant annet for forskning som er sensitiv for forstyrrelser fra radiobølger (det er det som Isak driver med). Det finnes ikke wifi der, kun kablet nett, men nettkapasiteten er bra - en redundant sjøkabel til Longyearbyen, med 10 gigabit/s kapasitet (til sammenlikning har du sannsynligvis 5 eller 10 eller 30 megabit/s hjemme), og så er det tilsvarende link videre til Harstad og Andøya (tror jeg), som kobles på diverse stamnett-infrastruktur i Norge. Før var en av de viktigste tingene som ble fraktet på flyet mellom Ny Ålesund og Longyearbyen faktisk data-taper med måleresultater som ble sendt til Tyskland for analyse, fordi nettet til Ny Ålesund hadde for liten kapasitet og var ustabilt - en radiolink med repeater på Kongsfjellet, i ei bu varma opp med aggregat (det er omtrent så lite robust som det høres ut som, det gjør ingenting om du ikke skjønner bæra). Vinterstid kunne dieselen fryse eller eksosrøret gå tett med snø og is, da gikk linken ned og Ny Ålesund ble uten forbindelse med omverdenen. Nyttårshelga for to eller tre år siden var de uten nett i en uke, all kommunikasjon gikk via satelittelefon. 
> 
> Og nå har de altså kjappere nett hele veien ned til fastlandet enn store deler av den norske befolkningen har hjemme :) 
> 
> (Disclaimer/explainer: dette er faget mitt.)


	8. Ganske guffent ute nå

Isak ser ut av vinduet etter at de har fått på seg klær. Det er bekmørkt ute, polarnatta har ikke blitt til polardag eller endog polarmorgen her. Vinden uler rundt hushjørnet og snøen pisker mot ruta. “Ganske guffent ute nå”, mumler ham.  
“Må vi ut?” spør Even.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Egentlig må vi det, det er middag i Servicebygget snart. Men det er vel noe mat her er sted også. Knekkebrød iallfall. Og alle er på jobb i dag, så de er ute uansett. Vi jobber i prinsippet hver dag og har friperioder innimellom i stedet, det er jo ikke så mye å ta seg til likevel.”  
“Men alle turene du har vært på? Har det vært i arbeidstida?” Even har fått masse bilder og historier fra turer til fots, med beltevogn og med scooter opp på fjell og isbreer og ute på fjorden, til og med blåhval har Isak sett like ved båten.  
Isak smiler. “Jepp. I prinsippet.” Han forklarer at de drar på en del turer når de har tid og lyst, og at de sjelden jobber fulle dager hele uka. Vil de på tur en solskinnsdag så kan de som regel det, så lenge de får gjort de målingene og reparasjonene de skal. Dessuten er kveldene lange og lyse halve året, så de kan dra på turer i nærområdet på kveldstid.

“Der borte er Tre Kroner”, sier han og peker ut i mørket mot sørøst. “Tre Kronor?” spør Even. “Er ikke det….eh, noe svensk?” “Nei, det er tre fjell, tre nunataker som stikker opp fra isbreen”, ler Isak. “Vent litt.” Han tar frem PCen sin og leter litt, finner billedmappa med bilder fra Svalbard. “Se her.” Han viser frem bilder av de snodige fjellene, de stikker virkelig rett opp fra breen, pyramideformede og kantete. “Har du vært der oppe?” spør Even. Isak nikker. “Vi var der i høst, fantastisk tur. Vi kjørte båt innover fjorden og scooter opp på breen. Velferden har hytte i området, så vi overnattet der og dro ned igjen neste dag. Det er fantastisk der oppe i solskinn.

“Kan du ikke vise meg flere bilder?” Even setter seg bedre til rette på senga, og trekker Isak inntil seg. De finner frem klementiner, sjokolade og den store marsipangrisen, bestemmer seg for at de iallfall ikke orker gå over til Servicebygget og spise middag.

Isak viser frem bilder av arbeidsplassen sin, VLBI-stasjonen på Brandalpynten. Huset er bygget i tre, det er grått og værbitt med masse vinkler, og det står to store, skålformede antenner i hvert sitt hjørne.  
Even rynker på panna. “Hva er det egentlig dere måler der? Noe med hvor fort jorda spinner, målt i forhold til andre galakser?”  
Isak nikker. “Altså, vi måler blant annet jordhastigheten i forhold til kvasarer, som er en slags galakser, de er helt stabile. Og da oppdager vi endringer i jordoverflaten også. Ny Ålesund har steget 14 cm på 20 år, visste du det?” Isak forklarer engasjert. Even ser på ham, smiler. Han synes Isak er så fin når han snakker så ivrig. “Og se her.” Han griper tak i hånden til Even, stryker sakte langs pekefingeren hans. “Neglen din vokser kanskje 2 centimeter i året. Det er like mye som Europa og Amerika glir fra hverandre hvert år, og det kan vi faktisk måle! Og da kan vi kanskje forutse jordskjelv bedre i framtiden.” Han blir alvorlig. “Og så kan vi se om det er landet eller havet som endrer seg, altså om det er havet eller landet som hever seg mest, for jordskorpa endrer seg jo, det var som da isen trakk seg tilbake etter istida, da steg landet fordi isen ikke pressa ned lenger. Nå har vi sett at havet stiger, mer enn jordskorpa, og det er jo faktisk et jækla stort problem, selv om det stiger saktere enn før, vi har greid å bremse det litt”, sier han engasjert. 

Even bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham på munnen. Leppene er myke og varme, litt fuktige etter at Isak har dratt tungespissen over dem. “Isak, jeg elsker deg”, mumler han mot ham.  
“Men det er jo viktig, Even!” Isak dytter ham halvhjertet bort, ler. “Even! Du vil jo bare kline, du! Bryr du deg ikke om jordkloden og klimaet?”  
Even gnir nesen sin mot Isaks. “Jo, men du er mer sexy”, sier han og lar fingrene gli langs kjeven hans.

De ser på bilder av dyrelivet rundt Ny Ålesund. Hvite polarrever, ryper, blåhval, sel. Isak var på båttur med noen kolleger da de plutselig fikk se en 30 meter lang blåhval inne i fjorden. Den var enorm, det var først etterpå de innså at den lett kunne ha knust båten med halen sin, selv om de lot være å kjøre helt inntil. På samme turen så de også Kronebreen innerst i Kongsfjorden kalve. Drønnene da de enorme isstykkene løsnet og falt i sjøen hørtes ut som hus som raste sammen, og bølgene på fjorden var kraftige - de snudde og satte kurs rett ut av fjorden idet de så kalvingen, selv om lysten til å kjøre nærmere for å se bedre var stor.

“Og dette er Selfie”, smiler Isak, og peker på bilder av en brungrå ringsel som svømmer i sjøen. “Selen vår. Den er nesten tam, virker det som. Veldig fotogen, selv jeg får den med på bilder, liksom”, ler han. Han forteller at den har holdt seg nær bebyggelsen de siste årene, stadig kommet opp når turistene kommer. En del av turistskipene gir den nok fisk for at den skal vise seg for turistene. Even smiler og ser på selen, han tenker på hvordan han ville tatt bilde av den, fra hvilken vinkel, mot hvilken bakgrunn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarene! ♥ 
> 
> Jeg liker at jeg greier få frem litt stemning av ymse slag her og der :)
> 
> Dersom noen finner feil som vi ikke kan legge på "8 år frem i tid"-skåla så si for all del fra!
> 
> Litt om fakta og fiksjon i denne historien:
> 
> Etter det jeg vet, er alle fakta som kommer frem i dialogen i hele denne historien korrekt.  
> Jeg har forsøkt å få beskrivelser av bygninger, steder, geografi osv riktig, men jeg har aldri vært på Svalbard og bruker bilder, kart og websider. Jeg har brukt websidene til Kings Bay, Kartverket og Norsk Polarinstitutt som kilder for faglig og praktisk virksomhet, samt blogger skrevet av ansatte i Uninett og Veidekke om prosjekter de har deltatt i på Svalbard. Jeg har også brukt websider for kommersielle tilbydere på Svalbard for å få ideer til og fakta om turer og opplevelser. Turene jeg skildrer er forhåpentligvis turer det er mulig å gjennomføre, det er ikke alle tilbydere som beskriver geografien like detaljert. Selen “Selfie” finnes, eller levde iallfall i 2015-2016.
> 
> For VLBI-stasjonen har jeg tatt meg store friheter både med interiør og med størrelsen. Den ligger imidlertid på Brandalpynten, like ved ilandføringspunktet for sjøkabelen fra Longyearbyen. Gangtunneller mellom de ulike delene har den også - for ikke å forstyrre fuglelivet med gangtrafikk.  
> Interiøret der aner jeg i det store og hele ingenting om, annet enn at jeg vet at stasjonen er bygget av prefabrikkerte massivtre-moduler konstruert i Østerrike og fraktet opp til Ny Ålesund med tog/bil og båt, og heist på plass som et 3d-puslespill.


	9. En ide

**28\. desember 2025**

Neste morgen våkner Even som vanlig før Isak. Rommet er kjølig, men under dyna er det varmt, de har ligget tett sammen med armene rundt hverandre under samme smale dyne i natt, nakne. Det minner Even om den første tiden med Isak, da de overnattet sammen i Kollektivet under Isaks enkeltdyne med det stripete trekket. Han strekker seg etter klokka si, den er litt over åtte.

Det er stille, ulingen de sovnet til i går er borte. Even kryper forsiktig ut fra Isaks armer og ut fra dyna, passer på å pakke Isak godt inn etterpå. Han setter seg på kne på senga for å se ut, madrassen synker ned og Isak snur seg. Even stopper midt i bevegelsen, vil ikke forstyrre kjæresten sin. Han skyver de stripete gardinene litt til side og ser ut av vinduet, det er flekkete av is og snø som har frosset fast på den oppvarmede og senere nedkjølte ruta. Ute er det bekmørkt, gatelysene utenfor kaster gult lys utover snøfonnene. Det ligger skavler oppetter husvegger og kjøretøy, de nederste delene av veggene på bygningene han kan se er dekker av fokksnø. Han ser så vidt konturene av spor i snøen.

Plutselig får Even en ide. Han går forsiktig ned fra senga, kler på seg. Han tar de samme klærne som han hadde på i går, vil ikke bråke med å finne noe rent i bagen, han kan dusje og skifte senere. Han finner frem vindtette votter og en varmere lue og kikker ned i bagen sin, skulle gjerne hatt en lengre linse med enn den han har i kamerabagen, men da må han bygge den sammen, og han vil ikke vekke Isak. Han vil heller overraske ham, komme tilbake til ham etterpå, så han tar bare med det vanlige utstyret sitt. Han ser på mobilen sin, men kommer på at det ikke er dekning her, verken mobildekning eller wifi, så han ser seg om etter et ark, tenker litt, smiler, tegner en rask tegning og legger den på puta si, før han går stille ut døra.

Ute er det mørkt. Det er kaldere og mindre vindstille enn det så ut som fra innsiden, merker han idet han runder hushjørnet og vinden pisker kaldt mot ansiktet hans. Han trekker buffen lenger opp mot nesen, fisker frem skibrillene han brukte under hundekjøringa fra lomma. Han prøver å orientere seg, det er vanskelig å se hvor sjøen ligger når det er så mørkt, men snart har øynene vent seg til mørket og han ser konturene av Zeppelinfjellet mot sør, og han vet i hvilken retning han må gå for å komme til stranda.

Skikkelsen hans forsvinner snart i mørket og snøfokken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer ❤
> 
> Nå øker stormen (eller frisk bris med snø i kasta) utenfor vinduet mitt, så da passer det jo at det har løyet litt på Svalbard. Det er nok ganske likt her og der.


	10. Dette er nok folk, ja

Isak snur seg i senga. Han grynter, stønner litt, holder på å våkne, selv om kroppen gjerne ville sovet litt til, og hodet heller mot å være enig med kroppen. Han gnurer ansiktet ned i puta, kjenner den svake duften av Even der. Han strekker ut armen, famler litt bortenfor seg, slår hånda i veggen. Lufta i rommet er kjølig, og han fryser litt på tærne som såvidt stikker utenfor dyna. Han krøller seg sammen under dyna for at den skal dekke hele ham, kulser seg litt, lukker øynene.

Så slår det ham. Han ligger alene i senga. Even er ikke her. Og det er helt stille.

Ingen susing fra dusjen, ingen lyder fra badet. Ingen pusling, ingen som roter i bagen, leser, skriver, ser film. Ingen som sitter ved skrivebordet eller i lenestolen. Ingen uling fra vinden utenfor hushjørnet. Ingen snø som pisker mot vinduene.

Med et rykk setter han seg opp. Han hører lyden av et ark som faller ned på gulvet, han snur seg og plukker det opp.

Det er en tegning, en av Evens karakteristiske tegninger. På den ene siden av arket er det et bustete hode som stikker frem fra en smal, blomstrete dyne. På den andre siden en person kledd som en gammeldags polarhelt, med hette og pelskant, bare øynene er synlige. Personen står og tar bilder av en sel som ligger på en strand.

Isak ser på tegningen, ser ut av vinduet. Så farer han opp og løper bort til skapet, åpner skapdøra og tar ut våpenkofferten. Den er urørt, rifla og ammunisjonen ligger fortsatt der akkurat som da han pakket det ned før han dra fra Ny Ålesund for fem dager siden. Han svelger, kjenner at pulsen øker. Even kan vel ikke ha...?

Han blir iskald inni seg, kjenner plutselig at han er kvalm, angsten er som en klo i ham.

Han skynder seg å kle på seg, drar på bokser og bukse mens han leter etter noen varme klær, tar bare på ullundertøy og en ullgenser under parkasen, dytter det ned i bukselinningen mens han løper mot resepsjonen.

“Frode! Frode! Har du sett Even? Så du hvor han gikk? Han har ikke gevær med seg! Har han lånt gevær her? Eller signalpistol?”  
Resepsjonisten ser på Isak, prøver å skjønner hva han sier. “Sier du at kompisen din har gått ut uten våpen?” spør han sjokkert. “Har du ikke fortalt at han alltid må ha med våpen, at det kan være isbjørn her?”  
“Jo, jo, selvsagt har jeg det, men jeg trodde jo ikke at han skulle gå ut alene, han har jo aldri vært her før og skulle ha ham med ut i dag… Herregud, Even, mora hans kommer til å drepe meg, jeg elsker ham jo.” Han snakker hektisk og usammenhengende, i hodet hans er en katastrofe i ferd med å bygge seg opp, han tenker på hva som kan skje, tankebanene eskalerer. “Vi må ut og leite etter ham, hvis han går rundt her nå så kan han bli drept! Han har jo ikke våpen!”

“Slapp av nå, Isak.” Resepsjonisten legger hånda beroligende på skulderen hans. “Vent litt, så skal jeg ta på meg støvler og jakke, og så tar vi med oss våpen og går ut og ser etter ham. Det går sikkert bra, det er jo flere uker siden noen har sett bjørn i nærheten her nå.”

Isak og Frode løper ut. De blir enige om å gå i hver sin retning, Isak har ikke peiling på hvor Even kan ha gått, annet enn at det sannsynligvis er mot sjøen, siden han så ut til å ha planer om å fotografere sel. Han sender Frode for å sjekke i bygningene, i Servicebygget, Samfunnshuset, Mellageret, de andre forskningsstasjonene, i tilfelle Even har gått dit, eller søkt tilflukt der. 

Isak løper forbi husene, kaster et blikk mot dem, sjekker om det ser ut som om dører er åpnet etter stormen, eller om det ser ut som det er noen der. Så springer han ned mot havna. Det er stille der nede, ingen fotspor i nysnøen utover den lange brygga. Lysstolpen inne ved land kaster et gult lys utover det folketomme området. Men det blåser friskt, og vinden og snoen har skjult Evens fotspor ut fra Nordpolhotellet, så han kan ha gått her selv om de ikke ser sporene etter ham. Isak synes han ser store spor langs en husvegg. Han ser ikke helt hva det er, det kan se ut som noe er slept bortover bakken. Han studerer fotsporene, men ser ikke om det er etter Evens sko, eller om det er noe annet. 

“Frode! Det er spor her!”

Frode og Jan Terje kommer løpende. Jan Terje har melkebart og eggesmuler i skjegget, han kommer rett fra frokosten i Servicebygget, men han er erfaren nok til å ha med seg geværet sitt overalt, og har det over skulderen når han kommer. Han kaster et raskt blikk på sporene i snøen. “Dette er nok folk, ja”, sier han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siden det forrige kapittelet var litt kort så kan dere jo få ett til i dag? Ikke at det ble så mye mer fluff av dette heller, men det mangler vel de fleste andre steder også, så.


	11. Å miste Even

“Isak! God morgen!”  
Even kommer strålende blid rundt hushjørnet, han tar lange steg mot Isak og gir ham et kyss på munnen.  
“Even! Hvor har du vært!” sier Isak. Han virker stresset, snakker hardt og fort. Even ser at det former seg tårer i øynene hans. Han skjønner det ikke helt, det er ikke sånn Isak pleier være.  
“Jeg var bare ute og prøvde å ta bilder av Selfie”, sier han og holder opp kameraet sitt, han er overrasket over den harde tonen fra Isak, føler seg litt usikker.  
“Er du fullstendig idiot? Du gikk ut uten gevær, uten å si fra, helt alene, i snøstorm? Du kunne blitt tatt av isbjørn!” Nå hører han at Isak er sint, skikkelig rasende sint. Han snakker i ett eneste pust, munnen er åpen, rører seg i store bevegelser. Pannen krøller seg sammen i sinte rynker, det ser ut som han løfter skuldrene og knytter nevene inni de tykke klærne. Stemmen hans sprekker på slutten, går opp falsett, øynene blir våte og renner over.  
“Jeg sa jo fra! Fant du ikke lappen? Været var mye bedre også. Og jeg så jo ingen bjørn!” Even ser forundret på Isak.

Isak synker litt sammen foran ham, puster tungt, ser ned i bakken, ser opp på ham igjen. “Even.” Tårene renner fra øynene hans. Even tar et steg mot ham, legger armene rundt ham og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Hva er det Isak? Ikke gråt. Det gikk jo bra!” Han legger kinnet sitt mot Isaks, kjenner huden hans mot sin, nesen mot halsen hans, Isaks nese mot halsen sin. Kjenner kinnet sitt bli vått av Isaks tårer, eller kanskje det er hans egne tårer, hans egen klump i halsen som løser seg opp, klumpen han plutselig fikk da Isak ble så sint, samtidig som han hadde dette redde i øynene, som om han var redd for å miste Even.

Even angrer plutselig veldig på at han gikk ut, han skjønner hvor galt det kunne gått, hvor farlig det var, hvor redd Isak har vært. Han hører kollegene til Isak si noe, de klapper ham på skuldra, sier det var bra det gikk fint, spør om Isak fortsatt har geværet sitt, før de går og lar dem være alene. Alene i mørket, bak hjørnet der det grelle lyset fra gatelykten nesten ikke når. Alene i den kalde vinden, i snoen som sniker seg inn under jakkekragen, i snøfonna som når ham til midt på leggen, som gjør tærne hans kalde i skoene, som trenger seg ned i skaftet på støvelen.

Han fikk ikke tatt noen bilder av Selfie, det var altfor mørkt, og han aner ikke en gang hvor selen er hen. Det var dumt av ham å tro at han kunne finne den i polarmørket, idiotisk å gå ut alene slik, i ukjent terreng, mellom hus han ikke kjenner, der han ikke vet om det er isbjørn, der han kunne sklidd på en issvull, ikke greid å reise seg opp, frosset i hjel der ute i snøen. Nok en gang har han gjort noe dumt, nok en gang har han latt impulsene styre seg, de naive ideene om at noe er smart å gjøre, om at han kunne gå ut og gjøre noe fint.

Isak stryker Even over ryggen før han slipper taket, tørket bort tårene i ansiktet sitt med den tykke votten han har på seg. “Kom så går vi tilbake”, sier han, tar Even i hånda og går bortover veien, uten å se på ham, uten å si noe mer.

De går stille tilbake til rommet, hånd i hånd. Even er sliten, kjenner at adrenalinet er borte, kjenner at han ikke orker så mye, vil bare legge seg. Taust henger han parkasen på en henger og henger den på skapdøra så den skal tørke, henger buksa over en stol. Tar av seg ullgenseren og legger den i bagen, vrenger av seg ullundertøyet og slipper det ned på gulvet. Han går ut på badet og drikker et glass vann, han er tørst, kanskje litt sulten, men orker ikke spise. Han legger seg i den innerste senga, krøller seg sammen under dyna, med ansiktet mot veggen. Sier ingenting, bare legger seg. Isak pusler rundt med noe, ser på PCen, rydder i bagen sin. Even hører at han ser på ham, merker de små pausene i det Isak holder på med, vet at han ser bekymret på ham. Kjenner igjen blikket selv om han ikke ser det.

Etter en stund kommer Isak og legger seg ved siden av ham. Kryper inntil ham, bak ryggen hans. Han legger armen rundt midjen hans, hviler hodet i den andre armen. Stryker ham lett opp og ned langs siden, ser på ham. Even ligger rolig, snur seg ikke, sier ingenting, åpner ikke øynene. Han kjenner at Isak snuser i nakken hans, den varme pusten hans. “Går det bra?” hvisker han, lavt. Even nikker, kremter. “Det går bra.”  
Isak puster dypt. “Har du tatt medisinene dine i dag?”  
Han nikker. “Har du ikke sjekka pillebrettet da?” Stemmen hans er flat, monoton.  
Isak sukker. “Nei, jeg har ikke det. Og det vet du.” Han fortsetter å bevege hånden, den skjelver litt, kjenner Even. Små skjelvinger i den langsomme bevegelsen, det er som om Isak lurer på om han skal stoppe eller fortsette. 

Even snur seg mot ham og legger hånden sin på ansiktet hans. Tommelen i munnviken, håndroten på kjeven ved haken, de andre fingrene på kinnet, pekefingeren ved øret, lillefingeren stryker forsiktig mellom haken og halsen. Huden hans er varm, myk. Han har korte, stive skjeggbuster, haken kjennes ru mot hånden, men samtidig myk. Han stryker ham, ser på ham, ser inn i de grønne øynene. Pupillene er store, han er vendt bort fra lyset i rommet. “Jeg er ikke deprimert. Jeg er bare sliten.” Isak ser på ham, øynene er uttrykksløse, litt granskende. “Du tror jeg deprimert nå?” gjentar han. “Og at jeg var hypoman tidligere i dag?” Isak rister på hodet, sier ingenting, fortsetter bare å se. “Jeg var ikke det. Jeg ville bare ut og ta bilder av den selen, tenkte ikke på at jeg burde ha med våpen og si fra hvor jeg var, at jeg ikke skulle gå alene.” Even legger pannen sin mot Isaks, nesen mot nesen, kjenner munnen hans mot sin. Kysser ham lett, lukker øynene, lar leppene møte hverandre, mykt, varmt, fuktig. Isak stryker ham gjennom håret, holder ham fast mens han kysser ham. Det er ikke dypt. Det er ikke intenst. Det er ikke heftig. Det er ikke seksuelt. Det er bare nært, intimt, mykt.

Even lukker øynene. Han føler seg utmattet, helt utslitt både i kroppen og hodet, plutselig orker han ikke løfte en finger mer. Øyenlokkene glir igjen og han sovner med en gang.

Han føler seg bedre når han våkner. Han ser seg rundt, blunker, er tørr i munnen, litt klam under dyna, kjenner han har rynker etter puta i ansiktet. Isak sitter i den andre senga med en pute bak ryggen og PCen på fanget. “Hei.” Han kremter.  
“Hei.” Isak ser på ham, venter. Blikket er åpent, ikke fordømmende, ikke sint. Ikke redd.  
Even ser ut av vinduet. Det er mørkt. “Hva er klokka?”  
Isak ser ned på armen sin. “Kvart over ett.”  
“Oi. Har jeg sovet lenge?”  
“Nja, et par timer?” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
“Jeg blir skikkelig forvirra av mørket. Døgnrytmen min er helt føkka, tror jeg.”  
Isak ler. “Nei, den er ikke så ille. Vi la oss kanskje sånn elleve i går, og klokka var vel ti da vi fant deg. Vet ikke helt når du gikk ut, jeg.” Han sier det litt spørrende.  
“Nei, sånn halv ni, kanskje.” Even drar på det. Han vet ikke helt hva han bør si, føler han bør si noe, noe om at han bare gikk. Si unnskyld for at han skremte Isak. For at han var så dum.  
Isak legger fra seg PCen og legger seg ved siden av Even. “Du Even. Jeg er ikke sint på deg. Ingen er sinte på deg. Vi skjønte bare ikke helt greia di, hva som skjedde. Det er veldig farlig å gå ute alene her, i dårlig vær og uten våpen. Du skjønner det?”  
Even nikker. Han skjønner det. Det var jo ikke det at han ikke skjønte eller visste. Han vet at man må ha våpen, har tenkt mye på det, hvordan han vil føle seg med våpen overalt rundt seg, hvordan det er å være et sted der gevær faktisk er nødvendig, hvordan det er å ha en kjærest som bor et sånt sted. Men han tenkte bare ikke på det der og da. Han ble impulsiv, spontan, bare gjorde det.

Isak står opp og går bort til skrivebordet. Han fyller vann i vannkokeren og plugger den i. Ser nedi koppene som står der, rynker pannen og går på badet for å skylle dem. Han graver litt i bagen til Even og finner kaffe-kitet, holder det opp for ham og smiler. Han finner aeropressen og kaffen, fyller det rutinert opp, setter det over den ene koppen, heller over vann, presser ned. Han ser ned i koppen, smiler, tydelig fornøyd med cremaen han lagde, gjentar det hele med den andre koppen.

Even ligger i senga og betrakter ham. De raske bevegelsene, blikket som er et steg foran det hendene gjør, hele skikkelsen som viser at han har gjort dette før. Han husker den usikre fomlingen første gang Isak gjorde det, forvirringen over delene som skulle settes sammen, at det var så konseptuelt forskjellig fra å lage traktekaffe. Den gangen så han ikke poenget, de hadde jo kaffetrakter, men med årene har han lært å sette pris på den gode kaffen det faktisk blir av dette, faktisk blitt en liten kaffenerd selv, slik som Even. Even smiler og rekker ut hånden når Isak kommer med kaffekoppen til ham, løfter koppen mot nesen og trekker inn duften av den. “Jeg har glemt kaffe i dag, ass.”  
“Ikke rart du blir litt gal da”, flirer Isak til ham. Even dulter borti ham, forsiktig så ikke kaffen skvalper, vet de er ferdige med dette nå. Drikker kaffen forsiktig i små slurker, den er varm, nyter den.

Senere på dagen går de over i Servicebygget for å spise middag. De er bare 7-8 personer til bords. Even drar kjensel på Frode og Jan Terje, og damen fra flyet, Charlotte eller Christine eller hva hun het. Isak kjenner dem alle, legger Even merke til. Han hilser, prater, spøker med dem, presenterer kort Even som kjæresten sin før han begynner å spise. De nikker mot ham, fortsetter praten. Et par av dem ser på ham, ser på hverandre og smiler. Han ene han møtte i morges, Jan Terje er det vel han heter, ser litt ekstra på ham, ser ut som om han har tenkt å si noe mer, før han fortsetter å spise. Even lurer på om han bør si noe, men bestemmer seg for å spise i stedet. 

Det er ryper i fløtesaus, egenfanget i snarer like ved flyplassen, sier kokken, de fleste dyrene her oppe er fredet, men de har tillatelse til å fange en del ryper til matbruk. Potetmos og tyttebær, ferske gulrøtter og blomkål - en sjelden luksus her oppe, de får vanligvis hermetiske grønnsaker på grunn av lagring og transport. Men til jul fikk de levert en del ferske grønnsaker, til og med fersk rosenkål hadde de hatt på julaften, fortalte kokken, som hadde vært her hele jula. Til dessert er det riskrem med bringebærsaus. “Er det mandel i den?” spør Even og forsyner seg en gang til. Kokken ser på ham og fnyser. “Vi har ikke noe dansk opplegg her, altså.”

Jan Terje ser på ham over riskremen, kremter. “Ta med deg gevær neste gang du går ut sånn, da. Du må ikke skremme Isak sånn.”

Even svelger, nikker. Noe har vokst til en klump i halsen hans, plutselig kjenner han Isaks hånd på låret sitt. Han stryker fingrene forsiktig opp og ned, klemmer ham lett med hånden. Even kjenner ilinger i huden fra fingrene, det kiler, en lett kiling som en fjær som glir over huden. Han smiler til Isak, legger hånden sin over hans, klemmer den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de fornøyde kommentarene på forrige kapittel! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Her har dere noen fingertupper som takk. De henger på hånden og greier, ikke rester etter isbjørnmiddag. What's not to like!


	12. Digg med eget kontor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merk at ratingen her er øket nå. Du kan stoppe der det står "***" dersom du ikke ønsker å lese "avansert fluff" (mature eller eksplisitt eller rett og slett smut ).

**29\. desember 2025**

Neste dag må Isak bort på jobb, må sjekke noen målinger, sjekke utstyret. De står opp sammen, Isak sier at Even kan bli her hvis han vil, sove, se film, slappe av, jobbe, gjøre som han vil. Han kan komme tilbake om et par timer. Men Even vil heller være med bort, han vil se hvor Isak jobber, og han kan like gjerne sitte der borte og jobbe selv også, konkluderer de med.

Isak kjører snøscooter bort dit. De har på varme klær, Isak henter hjelmer til dem. Han setter seg forrest på scooteren, Even bak ham. Han kjører scooteren ved siden av veien bortover, det er en løype der, Isak forklarer at hvis det finnes scooterspor så skal de brukes. Even holder seg fast rundt midjen hans. Isak kjenner hendene hans mot seg gjennom jakken og ullklærne. Grepet er fast, fingrene er omtrent der de pleier være når Even holder ham slik, når han holder ham fast, når han… Isak smiler for seg selv, han skal på jobb, for søren, han kan ikke fantasere om at Even holder ham nå.

Inne på stasjonen er de alene. De andre som jobber der har ferie, det var derfor Isak måtte tilbake for å avløse Kristian slik at han fikk dratt hjem på ferie. Isak skrur på lysene, går gjennom de tomme korridorene til sitt eget kontor. Even kommer like bak ham. Innerst i gangen åpner han en dør. “Digg med eget kontor, da!” sier Even. Isak ser seg rundt der, trekker på skuldrene. Det er spartansk. Bjørkefiner på veggene, hele kontoredelen og gangtunnelene er bygget i heltre. Utvendig er det grånet panel, innvendig ulike treslag og strukturer. Treet gir varme til rommet, det er lite annet som gjør det. Et slags abstrakt bilde av noe som kanskje skal forestille en isbjørn på veggen, innkjøpt på det statlige utsmykkingsbudsjettet for bygget. Store vinduer på den ene veggen, nå er det mørkt utenfor, om sommeren er det utsikt rett mot den ene antenna på stasjonen. Det er det eneste kontoret med utsikt dit, de andre vender enten mot fjorden eller mot fjellene. En pult og en blå stol. En besøksstol med turkist trekk. Hvite gardiner, fargetonen ser litt gulaktig ut mot fineren. En bokhylle på veggen, så latterlig høyt oppe at Isak heller har bøkene sine i en stabel på pulten. En stumtjener i hjørnet, den er i rødlakkert tre og ser malplassert ut, plassert der av en vaktmester etter at arkitektens forsøk på å ikke ha knagger på kontorene feilet. Som en kollega sa, “dette er Svalbard, ikke Syden” - folk trenger et sted å henge klær.

Even låner kontoret til Isak. Han rigger seg til med Mac og headset, begynner å redigere, mens Isak går bortover mot laben, mot et annet kontor der han kan jobbe litt. Han setter seg ned og sjekker eposten sin. Det er mye det vanlige, rapportene fra kjøringen av målingene, noen feilmeldinger han studerer. Han rynker litt på pannen, det er noe rart med dem. Han starter overvåkingsprogramvaren for antennene, alt ser bra ut der. Han sjekker nettverk og prosessorer, sjekker loggene for maskinvare og programvare. Etterhvert ser han noen anomalier. Han klør seg i hodet, skjønner ikke helt hva som er feil. Han sammenstiller tall og figurer, tenker, regner litt på et ark, putter tallene inn i Matlab og kjører beregningen på nytt. Plutselig ser han feilen, den er triviell, et klokkeslett som er feil. Han noterer seg det, han vet hva feilen er. Det hender den eksterne klokka ikke sender riktig tid til antenna, og da bruker antenna sin interne klokke som er litt feil. De har snakket om det, det har skjedd tidligere også, de må ordne det på nyåret.

Isak finner ut at han like gjerne kan sette i gang å få det ordnet. Det er ingen grunn til å vente lenger på det, så han skriver en epost til leverandøren, forklarer problemet og spør om de kan forklare hvordan han stiller klokka på antennene. Han vet han må gjøre det på det fysiske utstyret, på det som står inne på stasjonen, men det er vanligvis en spesialisert tekniker som gjør det. Men han ser ingen grunn til at han ikke skulle greie å gjøre det selv, han har sett hva teknikeren har gjort her før, og det handler stort sett om å følge et sett instruksjoner. Etter en halvtimes tid får han svar fra den tyske supportavdelingen, de starter som vanlig med “sehr geehrter Herr Dr. Valtersen” før de går over på engelsk, sier dette er dekket av support og at de kan sende en tekniker opp fra Köln i morgen, hvis de kan få hjelp med billettbestillingen, hva er egentlig nærmeste flyplass til Ny Ålesund?  
“Nei, dere kan IKKE sende en tekniker i morgen”, tenker Isak, lurer et øyeblikk på om han skal falle for fristelsen til å lage en reiseplan, se om han kan få fyren på 1. linje til å akseptere den og sette i gang reiseapparatet en tysk teknisk ingeniør sikkert har, late som om det å reise fra Köln til Ny Ålesund dagen før nyttårsaften er smooth sailing. Han bestemmer seg for å være snill, forklarer høflig at Ny Ålesund nok er litt for utilgjengelig for en snartur sånn, og kan de vennligst sende ham instruksjoner? “Bitte sehr med sukker på”, legger han i sitt stille sinn til.

En stund senere hører han skritt i gangen, tassende skritt av ullsokker på gråspraglete vinyl. Han later som han er oppslukt av PCen, som om han ikke har hørt noe, hører skrittene kommer nærmere. Even legger armene rundt ham, håndflatene mot brystkassa, hendene over hverandre. “Hei bby.” Han kysser ham i nakken og ser over skulderen hans. “Sliter du?” Isak retter seg opp og snur seg mot Even.  
“Nei, nå går det bedre, fant akkurat ut av det.” Even er varm mot kinnet hans, han lukter kaffe, Isak smaker på munnen hans. “Må bare sjekke mail, så kan vi stikke nå, om du vil?”

Even setter seg overskrevs over fanget hans med hendene på skuldrene hans. Isak legger hendene sine på Evens hofter. “Så fint kontor du har funnet deg da”, sier Even og ser seg rundt.

Det er flere bilder på veggene, de store vinduene vender så vidt han skjønner mot sjøen. Møtebordet har plass til seks, stolene matcher gardinene. Skrivebordet skiller seg ut - i stedet for lyst tre, som på de andre kontorene, er det digert og lagd i noe Even antar er teak. “Fet pult”, sier han og legger hånden på den. Isak gliser. “Det er direktørens kontor. Eller stasjonssjefens, da, men vi pleier bruker hverandres kontor når vi trenger det, det er jo ofte vi har besøk av forskere fra andre steder her. Pulten var en gave fra Kings Bay, det har hørt til i den gamle direktørboligen, vi fikk det da denne bygningen ble innviet.”

“Den er solid, da.” Even kjenner på den, prøver å dytte på den. Isak ser på ham, blir varm inni seg når han tenker på hva han og Even kunne gjort ved dette skrivebordet, den solide arbeidspulten fra 30-tallet. Even bøyer seg frem og kysser Isak igjen, dypere denne gangen. Slikker på overleppen hans, smaker på underleppen, suger den inn i munnen sin. Han lar tungen gli inn i munnen til Isak, smaker på tungen hans. Begge to sitter med lukkede øyne, pusten går raskere, kyssene blir heftigere.

***

Isak flytter hendene nedover og drar ham mot seg. Even tar tak i Isaks hår og holder ham fast mens hans sultent kysser ham. Isak kjenner det iler i ham, han gir etter for Evens bevegelser, kjenner det kiler i magen når fingrene glir over huden hans, når han trekker hodet hans bakover, når leppene planter små kyss langs munnen og kjeven og nedover halsen hans. Han lener seg bakover i stolen, presser hoftene opp mot Even, kjenner det presser mot innsiden av buksene, hele skrittet er følsomt, det kjennes som om ømme gnister holder på å samle seg der, det ulmer, begynner å brenne, kjennes glohett.

Even knepper opp buksene hans og drar dem ned. Pikken spretter opp, står stiv opp mot magen. Han stønner når den kjøligere lufta treffer det fuktige hodet, vått av saftene som har sivet ut og fuktet ham. Even drar noen tak, fingrene hans omslutter ham, ligger rundt det harde, glir opp og ned langs det stive, den bløte huden. “Har vi noe glidemiddel?” Evens stemme er lav, dyp, raspende, han puster raskt. Isak nikker, graver i en innerlomme i buksen og finner en flat pakke glid.  
Even åpner den med tennene, klemmer ut litt på fingrene sine, varmer det litt i hånden. Han drar Isak opp fra stolen med den andre hånden og lener ham frem over direktørpulten. Isak stønner, elsker at Even tenkte på det samme som ham selv, at han vil ha ham akkurat her. Han skyver rumpa litt lenger bak, kjenner Evens hånd gli nedover sprekken, fingrene hans er glatte, litt kjølige. Han stønner idet Evens langfinger når hullet hans, sirkler rundt det, ringfingeren går litt lenger ned, stryker ham over ballene, over den følsomme huden bak dem. Even stikker fingeren såvidt innenfor, lar den gli innover, helt inn. Isak vrir litt på seg slik at han skal treffe det riktige punktet, det er som en eksplosjon av hvite stjerner idet han gjør det, alle nervetrådene står samlet om å ta i mot ham og sende impulser tilbake til hjernen, som svarer med et rungende smell tilbake. Det svartner nesten for ham, det er sånn noen ganger, noen ganger er det ekstra intenst, ikke bare sånn vanlig, i dag er en sånn ekstradag, han vet ikke om det er fordi de er der de er, om det er fordi det er lenge siden sist, eller iallfall i gjennomsnitt få ganger de siste to månedene, eller om det bare er ren flaks, og strengt tatt er dette bare en tanke som farer gjennom hodet hans, at han skal trenge å bry seg om hvorfor, når han bare kan la det skje.

Isak vil kjenne Even inni seg, vil han skal knulle ham akkurat her, han skyver rumpa si litt nærmere ham, hvisker “en finger til”, gjør seg klar til å ta i mot den, kjenner nesten ikke at Even flytter litt på seg, får plass til en finger til. Den andre hånden hans ligger på hoften, fingrene spriker, beveger seg sakte over hoftekammen, mot magen, på øverste del av låret, på rumpa, sprer den litt, Isak vet at Even ser på sine egne fingre som glir inn i ham nå, det tenner ham, å vite at kjæresten hans ser på ham slik, på sitt mest nakne, det mest intime, han kjenner at han snart kommer. “Even, nå.”

Even trekker raskt ned sine egne bukser, Isak har helt glemt at han er den eneste som er avkledd her, som har kjent den andres hender, fingre. Han kjenner buksene til Even gli ned bak ham, kjenner beltespennen mot anklene sine, kjenner de sitrende lårene hans mot baksiden av sine egne. Han sprer beina litt, gjør plass til Even mellom dem. Kjenner den stive pikken hans gli langs sprekken. Even tar resten av glidemiddelet på den, det drypper litt, kaldt, vått. Han drar hånden langs seg selv, tommelen over hodet, styrer den inn mot Isak. Isak kjenner han presser mot ham, den er større enn fingrene fra nettopp, han slapper av og slipper ham innenfor. Stønner idet han glir inn. Even står stille et øyeblikk, lener seg frem over Isak, kysser ham i nakken, puster i øret hans, lar tungen gli langs øreflippen, suger forsiktig. Hendene hans ligger på hoftene, rundt livet hans, akkurat som da han satt på snøscooteren i formiddag.

Han støter inn i ham, sakte og rolig. Isak presser seg bakover mot ham, vil han skal gjøre det raskere, hardere. Han kjenner at Even behersker seg, musklene hans er spente, han dirrer av anstrengelse når han holder igjen, når han beveger seg ut og inn i samme rolige tempo. Han begynner å bli våt av svette, en dråpe drypper ned på ryggen til Isak, blir et kaldt punkt der. Isak vil at Even skal bevege seg mer, vil kjenne ham, vrir seg mot ham for å få ham til å øke takten og styrken i den rolige, kontrollerte bevegelsen. Kjenner hendene hans som holder ham, som hindrer ham i å vri seg, presse seg bakover, øke hastigheten.

Den intense følelsen blir kraftigere, frustrasjonen øker. Isak står på tå, vakler fra fot til fot, vil kjenne Even, vil ha ham raskere, hardere, vil være fylt av ham, desperasjonen i bevegelsene hans gjenspeiler intensiteten han føler. Det brister noe i ham når Even endelig svarer på de utålmodige tegnene hans, han spenner seg mot ham i forventning allerede når han kjenner hvordan grepet hans rundt magen og hoftene endrer seg, hvordan Even ikke lenger bare holder ham fast, men også bruker styrken i armene til å skyve seg kraftigere fra, trekke seg heftigere inn. Even støter mot ham, legger ansiktet mot siden av Isaks i det han når dypt i ham, Isak kjenner hvordan den kjølige luften skraper langs ryggen hans, hvordan håndflatene presser mot baksiden av hoftene når Even trekker seg fra ham, trekker pusten fort av det jevne presset fra fingrene mot magen når han hamrer mot ham igjen.

Isak stønner, kjenner at han ikke greier vente lenger, sitringen, bankingen, ilden er for heftig og intens nå. Han tar rundt pikken sin med den ene hånden, drar bare et par ganger, rekker nesten ikke føle hvordan det føles før det kjennes som om noe eksploderer i ham, nytelse, ekstase, en varme som sprer seg i hele kroppen, idet han kommer i hånden sin.

Even kommer nesten samtidig, like etter, før hans egen orgasme er ferdig. Bevegelsene blir hurtigere, pusten raskere, før alt blir mer urytmisk, pusten kommer i korte, uregelmessige pes, støtene blir hardere, han støter hardt inn i ham en, to, tre ganger, kommer med ukontrollerte lyder, klynk, har hendene sine på hoftene hans, fingrene spriker mot magen, holder ham fast, passer på at han ikke faller, hele tiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kontorene og innredningen i dette kapittelet er FULLSTENDIG fiktive.
> 
> Tusen takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for beta-lesing av og hjelp til dette kapittelet ♥
> 
> Tusen takk til dere alle for fine kommentarer - både på denne ficen og en relativt random crackfic jeg produserte i går kveld. Life is good :)


	13. Lovt å ikke gå ut alene

**30\. desember 2025**

Even roter rundt i bagen sin. Han tar ut sammenkrøllede boksere og t-skjorter, en halvveis vrengt stillongs som det sitter en sokk fast i, ullundertøy og ullsokker. Det havner i en haug på gulvet mens han sukker. Han setter seg på kne og graver dypere i bagen, tar opp et plagg, ser på det, rynker på nesen og legger det i haugen med det andre. Omsider finner han et par rene boksere og sokker i bunnen av sekken, der det sammenbrettede tøyet han pakket i Oslo fortsatt ligger flatt. 

“Uhm, Isak?” Han står på ett ben og prøver å få det andre gjennom bokseren. “Var det sånn at vi kunne vaske klær her?” Han ser litt spørrende på haugen med klær. “Jeg har visst ikke så mye rent igjen lenger.”  
“Jada, det er vaskeri i Servicebygget. Vi kan ta det med når vi skal spise frokost”, sier han. “Jeg har en del rent på det andre rommet mitt også da.”  
Even smiler. “Ja, du er jo sånn luksusdyr med flere rom, du. Vi burde teste ut det også, da. Kanskje senga er bedre der?” Han ser spøkefullt flørtende på Isak.  
“Ja, dersom du liker senger lagd for asketiske pygmeer, så. Den er 50 cm bred og omtrent….” Han ser på Even, måler ham med blikket. Holder hånden ut foran seg og måler mellom tommelen og pekefingeren. “...nja, 20 cm kortere enn deg, kanskje?”  
Even ler. “Hvis jeg ligger øverst da?”  
“Hele natta?”  
“Hele natta.”  
“Da sover du aldri, ass.” Isak kommer bort til ham og kysser ham lett på munnen. “Men vi kan vaske klær. Eller du kan vaske klær, så kan jeg jobbe.” 

De fyller den ene bagen sin med klær fra dem begge, nok til en maskin med boksere, joggebukser og t-skjorter, og en med ullundertøy og sokker. “Det er vaskemiddel der borte”, sier Isak. “Og du kan vaske alt dette i to maskiner, faktisk.”  
“Ingenting rødt?”  
“Ingen rosavask, nei.”

Even sitter i spisesalen i Servicebygget med en kaffe. Han fortsetter redigeringen fra i går, ser på bildene og filmen, fikser litt på dem, legger til flere klipp på filmen. Han har koblet opp Macen på nett med den uvante kabelen han kjøpte, det er rart å måtte sitte ett sted og jobbe. Han er vant med å kunne ta med seg Macen rundt på kontoret, sitte litt her og der, ta med maskinen til kaffemaskinen på kjøkkenet, jobbe litt der etter at han har laget kaffe, gå videre til en kollega. Nå må han sitte her ved bordet, må gå og hente seg kaffe og ta med tilbake, må gå inn i vaskeriet og flytte vasken over fra vaskemaskinen til tørketrommelen, må henge opp ullvasken i tørkeskapet uten å kunne kikke bort på det han redigerer, uten å kunne notere ned eller jobbe med en ide der og da slik han pleier.

Det er ingen andre her inne, han kan sitte i fred. Isak har dratt på jobb på VLBI-stasjonen. Even foreslo at han kunne være med, men Isak hadde presset seg inntil ham og sett på ham med mørke øyne, og sagt han faktisk måtte jobbe i dag, med vekt på jobbe, mens han tok et godt tak i rumpeballene hans og dro ham mot hoftene sine, gnisset dem lett mot hans. Kokken sitter hos resepsjonisten, de organiserer visst allerede veddemålet om når sola treffer første hus i byen, selv om midtvinters knapt er passert og sola ikke kommer tilbake før i mars. Han får drikke så mye kaffe han vil, og hvis han blir sulten så er det bare å finne noe mat på kjøkkenet. “Nåde deg om du smuler på benken”, hadde kokken lagt til med et halvt spøkefult blikk på knivlisten som han på veggen. Even forsikret ham om at han ikke kom til å smule.

Han har lovt Isak å ikke gå ut alene, ikke en gang med gevær, selv om Isak har forklart hvordan han skyter med rifle, forklart hvordan han skal sikte på midten av isbjørnen, eller helst skyte varselskudd mellom seg og bjørnen. “Men ikke for nært, da kan kula rikosjettere, og ikke bak bjørnen, da kan den bli skremt mot deg.” Even grøsser ved tanken, har ikke tenkt å bruke denne kunnskapen til noe som helst.

Even redigere videre på bildene og filmen fra Longyearbyen. Hundekjøringa, isgrotten, bygninger, mennesker, snø, fjell, månen. Bildene er fantastiske, lyset perfekt, han trenger nesten ikke redigere noe på dem. Han blar gjennom dem, rydder, sletter duplikater, finner de beste. Han sendte noen eksempler på bildene til kontakter han har i går, en kamerat har svart med “awesome” og sagt han skal sende dem videre. 

Etterpå begynner han redigere filmen for hundesledefirmaet. Han får med hunder og hundespann, guiden og dem selv, fjell og natur, og ikke minst isgrotten. Lyset på isen, krystallene, istapper, isgulv, isvegger, fargespill. Han har tenkt lage en 2-minutters film som viser en tur, men ender med ti minutter, han har så mange ideer, det er som om hjernen gnistrer av kreativitet i dag. Men resultatet blir bra. Han tenker på om han kan lage noe mer, lage en naturfilm fra Svalbard, reise rundt her med Isak, kanskje noen andre også. Jan Terje virker som en solid polarfyr som har vært her noen år, han har sikkert gode historier, tenker han. Han drodler ned ideer, leter etter bilder hos andre, setter sammen utsnitt av sine egne ting.

“Vil du ha lunsj?” Det er kokken som plutselig står foran ham. Even skvetter til og tar av seg headsettet, han har sittet sånn i flere timer nå. Han peker mot buffeten i den andre enden av rommet. Det står varm og kald mat der, rester fra middagen i går, salami, ost, syltetøy, tubeost, egg, brød bakt i morges. “Har du sett Isak?” spør han. Kokken rister på hodet, sier at Isak sikkert spiser knekkebrød på VLBI-stasjonen, han pleier det. “Men vi kan kjøre deg bortover etterpå, så får du truffet duden din”, gliser han. 

Etterpå kjører Frode ham bort på VLBI-stasjonen, han har rifla i våpenkassen på scooteren, Even sitter bak ham, slik han satt bak Isak i går. Even er ikke sikker på om han kan holde i Frode, om det er greit å ha hendene på hoftene hans mens de kjører. Han prøver holde seg fast bak på setet, men holder på å bli kastet av idet Frode tar en krapp sving ut fra plassen foran hotellet. Han snur seg mot Even, “du må holde deg fast i meg”. Han legger litt usikkert hendene på jakken hans, prøver å ikke holde seg for hardt fast, kniper med vottene fast i det ytterste av stoffet. Enda en gang holder Even på å falle av, han greier ikke holde følge med krengingene i løypa, med svingene de tar. Frode roper noe, Even hører ikke hva han sier og rister på hodet. Han sakker farta og skrur ned på motoren så det går an å høre hva han sier. “Nå må du slutte å være sjenert, du er på Svalbard, hold deg skikkelig fast nå!” Han griper tar i Evens hender og legger dem rundt livet sitt og drar ham inntil seg.

Frode vinker og kjører avgårde, lyset fra scooteren er synlig som en hvit kjegle i mørket. Even går inn på stasjonen, døra er ulåst. Han ser etter Isak på kontorene innover gangen. Direktørkontoret er tomt og mørkt, men han ser døra til Isaks eget kontor er åpen og lyset er på. “Å hei, er det du!” Isak snur stolen mot ham og strekker seg opp etter et kyss.  
“Hvordan går det Får du jobbet?”  
“Jeg har jobbet helt til nå”, smiler han. Magen hans rumler litt, begge ser ned.  
“Har du spist?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Har nesten ikke drukket kaffe en gang, bare jobbet.”  
Even rister på hodet. “Og her har jeg mesket meg med rype og soppstuing og ferskt brød og en liter kaffe.”  
Isak rekker tunge mot ham. “Teaser.”  
Even smiler og trekker en matpakke opp fra lomma. “Kom, så går vi og fikser kaffe til deg også.”

Even fotograferer Isak mens han spiser, mens han drikker kaffe. Smuler på overleppa, tungespissen som slikker bort en dråpe kaffe, speilbildet av ham i overflaten på koppen. Smiler for seg selv mens han tenker på at bildet av Isak som drikker kaffe vil passe over kaffemaskinen hjemme. 

Isak skal jobbe litt til, han må sjekke at det ikke er feil i målingene for de siste par ukene etter at klokka slo seg vrang, sier han. Men først kjører han Even tilbake til byen. De kjører en sving bortom havna, månen lyser over isen der, Even vil gjerne ta noen bilder. Lyskasteren innerst på kaia irriterer ham litt, den lange brygga hadde vært så mye finere om det ikke sto en høy mast innerst, den står til og med litt til siden for brygga, så lyset blir assymetrisk. 

Plutselig ser han en klump langt ute på brygga. Han ser på den, prøver å se kva det er. Han dulter borti Isak. “Er det isbjørn?”  
Isak skvetter til, ser i den retningen Even peker. Etter et par sekunder slapper han av og ler, ansiktet sprekker opp i latter. “Nei, det der er selen din. Selfie.” 

Even blir ivrig, selen! Selfie! Han pakker fort ut kamerautstyret, priser seg lykkelig for at han gjorde klar en telelinse til kameraet før han gikk ut. Retter kameraet mot selen, knipser. Selen ligger der og ser på ham, synes han, det føles som den er så nær, selv om den er nesten ytterst på brygga. Øynene er rettet mot dem, han ser den i profil, hodet, kroppen, bakparten. Den reiser seg opp på luffene, glir ned på isen under brygga, forsvinner fra lyskasterlyset.

“Fikk du bildene dine nå da?” Isak ler og dulter borti ham. Even legger armen om skulderen hans og klemmer ham inntil seg. “I dag har jeg fått alle bildene jeg ville ha, ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer :) Etter noen litt småkjølige dager var det relativt hett i går, i dag er det mer normaltemperatur.
> 
> Fint om noen andre kunne tatt seg av fluffen en dag eller to nå, forresten.


	14. Alene

**31\. desember 2025**

De våkner til det som ville vært strålende sol og blå himmel og sikkert 5 grader dersom det var 6 måneder senere. Siden det fortsatt er desember, våkner de i stedet til halvmåne og bekmørk, stjerneklar himmel og tjue kuldegrader. Det er meldt litt mildere utover dagen, opp mot femten grader, og siden det i tillegg er vindstille foreslår Isak scootertur. “Og da må du kjøre”, sier han til Even, gliser litt idet han sier det, gleder seg til å sitte bakerst og holde seg fast i Even. Skikkelig fast.

Isak forklarer ham gass og brems, hvordan han skal svinge, hvordan han bør gasse for å komme seg opp bakker og gjennom svinger. Det er egentlig ganske enkelt, sier han, selv for ham som hater å kjøre bil, liksom. Det verste er å bli kjent med gassen, den er følsom, du må være forsiktig. Even fniser, “følsom liksom?” 

Even starter på flatmark, setter seg alene på scooteren. Han ser nervøs ut, flakker med blikket når han kikker på gass, brems, instrumentene med piler på. Vipper litt frem og tilbake på setet, låret hans dirrer. “Bare gi forsiktig gass og kjør bortover der. Ikke kjør for langt, geværet mitt ligger i den boksen der”, peker Isak på scooteren. Even ser på ham med bekymrede øyne. “Eh, kanskje best om du tar det?”  
“Neida, du skal jo ikke kjøre så langt. Bare kjør bort der og så tar du en stor sving og kommer tilbake hit?”  
“Ok.” Even ser ned på håndtakene, prøver å kjenne hvordan de føles, om gassen er følsom, hva som kommer til å skje når han trykker det inn. Han trekker pusten dypt, Isak står litt lattermildt og ser på ham. Han husker så vidt selv hvordan det var å kjøre scooter den første gangen, hvor fremmed det føltes, og hvor fort det ble en vane. Han er strengt tatt litt forundret over at Even tydeligvis aldri har prøvd før, de som hadde hytte på fjellet og greier, men foreldrene var kanskje ikke scooterfolk, dessuten er jo hytta like ved veien. 

Plutselig setter Even avgårde med et brøl fra motoren. Akkurat som Isak forventet har han trykket inn gassen litt for hardt, det går fort bortover plassen. Han småløper etter når Even forsvinner rundt hushjørnet, flirer når han ser at han har stoppet femti meter bortenfor og sitter fremoverbøyd og andpusten på scooteren. “Hvordan går det”, sier han med et stort glis når han kommer frem til Even. Even ser på ham med store øyne. “Jeeez, ass. Følsom, sa du?”

Mens Even kjører noen runder utenfor hotellet, stikker Isak innom kjøkkenet og henter kaffe og matpakker. “Vi kjører vel vestover og opp på Brøggerbreen, tenker jeg. Det blir sikkert nordlys, Even har med kameraet og skal prøve å få filmet litt. Men vi er tilbake til middag”, sier han.  
“Har dere med satelittelefonen?” spør kokken.  
“Nei, batteriet var flatt, men vi skal jo bare opp på breen, det går bra. Dere får bare følge sporene etter bjørnen om vi ikke kommer tilbake i tide”, spøker Isak.  
“Huff, ikke spøk med det da.”

Isak setter seg bak Even på scooteren, forklarer hvor de skal. De skal følge sporet ut mot flyplassen og VLBI-stasjonen, så skal de følge foten av fjellet videre, kjøre der det er passe dypt, ikke rett ned over skavler. Isak skal peke og forklare dersom Even lurer på noe, han kan bare sakne farten eller stoppe.

Han legger armene rundt ham og lener seg inntil ryggen hans, legger kinnet mot den kalde parkasen. Han kjenner at Even snur seg mot ham et øyeblikk, kjenner som snarest hånden hans stryke over sin egen. Han flytter seg enda nærmere Even, presser seg inntil ham, lårene mot baksiden av Evens lår, hoftene mot rumpa og korsryggen hans. Han smiler når han kjenner at Even vrir litt på seg, prøver å flytte seg litt lenger frem, Isak vet han distraherer.

De kjører rundt Brøggerhalvøya. Det ligger flere små hytter her, gamle fangsthytter som holdes vedlike og brukes av de som jobber på Svalbard. Når Isfjorden fryser er det bare noen timers scootertur fra Longyearbyen til Ny Ålesund, da er det mange som tar en helgetur her oppe. 

Etterhvert kommer de opp på breen. Det er snø og mørkt, og ikke så lett å se akkurat hvor breen begynner nå, selv om halvmånen lyser godt opp i dag. Lykta på scooteren lyser langt foran dem, og de har hodelykter i tilllegg. Isak peker ned mot et skar, det er snarveien ned til Ny Ålesund, det tar bare 20 minutter å kjøre ned der, en enkel løype, bare å følge skaret, de kan se lysene på havna når de runder pynten.

De stopper noen ganger underveis. Even blir sliten av å kjøre og de bytter litt på. Erfarne førere kan kjøre omtrent hele dagen, men Isak husker hvordan han var etter sin første langtur, og tar over kjøringen i de mest ulendte partiene. Etter et par timer har de kommet opp på breen, det er ingen fjell som skygger direkte for mot nord. Isak stopper scooteren, ser seg rundt, ser ingenting uvanlig. Han plukker frem matpakkene fra under parkasen, det er det eneste stedet de ikke fryser. De setter seg på scootersetet og spiser litt, brødskiver med salami og ost, med de tykke vottene på.  
“Ikkeno smør og majoneskliss”, sier Isak. “Jeg er god på matpakker, ass!”  
“Matpakkemesteren min”, smiler Even og dulter til ham.  
Kaffe får de også, smålunken kaffe fra termosen som har ligget under setet hele turen. Even rynker litt på nesen, Isak ler. “Vil du ha kaffe eller vil du ikke ha kaffe? Du kan fyre bål om du vil, da.” Han peker på sekken med vedskier og tennbriketter som er tjoret fast i kassen bakpå. “Neida, det går bra.” Even heller i seg resten av den halvvarme kaffen og skjærer en grimase.  
“Du, kaffe er kaffe! Snobb!”  
“Og stolt av det!”

Nordlyset flammer over himmelen, i grønne, turkise, hvite, gule sjatteringer, bånd og buer som vikler seg over himmelen. Det går over i mer rødlige sjatteringer, det ser ut som ekte flammer, men mørkere, mer som blod. Isak blir stående målløs og se på det, han har aldri sett noe slikt som dette. At det er rødt er ikke uvanlig, men aldri så rødt, så kraftig.

Even setter opp filmkameraet sitt for å fange flammene. Det står på stativ, peker opp mot himmelen. Han rigger til kameraet sitt for å ta bilder, først holder han det i hånden, så monterer han det på det andre stativet han har med. Han bruker lang eksponeringstid, får med himmel, stjerner og fjell, Isak, polarmannen Isak, med hette på hodet, is under nesen, smilet sitt, de grønne øynene. Isak som står og ser opp på himmelen, tatt på lang avstand, de ensomme forsporene i snøen, den enslige skikkelsen med den store himmelhvelvingen over seg.

Even står og fikler med kameraet like ved scooteren, det er kaldt og mekanikken og elektronikken blir treg. Han har brukt flere batteripakker allerede, han oppbevarer dem i innerlomma slik at de ikke skal fryse, det var et tips han fikk fra mer erfarne polarfotografer, men likevel varer de ikke lenge. Han fomler litt, ser Isak, fingrene begynner sikkert bli kalde og stive, han lurer på om han skal foreslå at de skal kjøre tilbake nå. Ta et varmt bad, kanskje, det er boblebad i Servicebygget. Ligge i det varme vannet og myke opp musklene, få varmen tilbake, drikke øl, småprate, kose seg.

I det samme ser han en skygge i øyenkroken. Noe stort kommer humpende, luntende fra øst. Først ser han bare skyggen, instinktet sier at det er en hund, en stor hund. Men det finnes jo ikke hunder her, ikke her oppe, på breen.

Så kobler hjernen inn, han griper etter geværet som henger over skulderen hans. Samtidig hører han Evens rop.

“Isak! ISAK! Isbjørn!”

Han hører redselen i Evens stemme, i hylet. Ser de redde øynene hans. Ser hele kroppen stivne, fight, flight or freeze. 

Han ser isbjørnen mellom dem. Den står med siden mot ham, tynn, sulten. Beveger seg målbevisst, ser fra den ene til den andre, virrer med hodet. Den senker hodet, hever det igjen, viser tennene. Han hører smekkingen fra tennene, den pruster med nesen. Han kjenner igjen beskrivelsen fra sikkerhetskurset på Unis. “Tydelig interessert, gretten holdning, hveser som en sint katt eller blåser som en stut.”

Isak holder geværet foran seg. Ser forbi bjørnen og rett mot Even, mot de utstrakte armene hans, som om han forsøker skyve dyret fra seg. Han må komme seg lenger ut på siden, så han kan skyte mot bjørnen uten å treffe Even, så han kan skyte skremmeskudd i bakken uten å drive bjørnen mot dem. Hjernen går på høygir, han kjenner adrenalinet i kroppen, han er oppmerksom, skarp, skjerpet, slipper ikke isbjørnen med blikket.

Så hører han et brøl. Det er scooteren, Even har satt seg på scooteren.

Isbjørnen brøler mot scooteren, før den snur seg mot Isak.

Aldri før har Isak følt seg så alene. Alene med en isbjørn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Liker dere meg fortsatt? ♥
> 
> Det skjer en del på reaksjonsfronten her og i de neste kapitlene som kanskje føles uventet og out of character. Siden jeg er meg så kommer jeg til å skrive "litt" mer om det i notes om et par-tre kapitler. Det er bare å kommentere i vei om det underveis, men jeg kommer sannsynligvis ikke til å svare på akkurat de delene av kommentaren før litt senere.
> 
> Ellers tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer! (Alle kommentarene er fine, så dette er en generell takk for alle kommentarer altså.) Nå beklager jeg virkelig at den lovede fluffen fra Svalbard på en måte skled litt ut på en isbre, men sånt skjer, livet blir ikke alltid som man tror.


	15. Livredd

Even er redd. Livredd. Han har satt seg på scooteren, startet den, kjører avgårde.

Han trodde bjørnen kom til å bli skremt, snu seg, løpe bort da den hørte brølet fra scooteren, slik at han kunne kjøre bort til Isak og ta ham med seg, kjøre vekk.

Men den hadde ikke løpt bort, bare blitt stående.

Han må hente hjelp, må komme seg bort, finne noen, hente noen som kan hjelpe Isak.

Han følger sine egne spor tilbake. Han kjører fort, det føles som om verden flyr forbi, som en uklar hvit remse forbi øynene. Han fokuserer på sporet, må ikke kjøre seg bort, må hente hjelp. Han konsentrerer seg om å puste, kjenner at det går overraskende bra, han har ikke glemt hvordan han puster, så lenge han husker å trekke lufta helt inn. Inn, en, to, tre, ut, fir, fem, seks, sju. Han har ikke panikk, er ikke redd, har ikke angst, må bare minne kroppen på å puste.

Med ett ser han et skar på høyre side, kommer på det Isak sa om snarveien tilbake, den som bare tok 20 minutter. Han svinger mot høyre, håper det er riktig vei, han må bare ta sjansen, han kan ikke bruke to timer på den samme veien som de kjørte opp hit. Lykta på scooteren lyser langt foran ham, han husker ikke om Isak har lykt, om han står oppe på fjellet helt alene i mørket nå, håper ikke det, lurer på om han skal kjøre tilbake, men vet han må finne hjelp, faen hvor er det han skal, han er jo ikke kjent her. Plutselig ser han lys langt der fremme. “Vi kan se lysene på havna når vi runder pynten”, sa Isak. Det må jo være Ny Ålesund, det kan iallfall ikke være noe annet, det er umulig å ta feil her oppe, tenker han galgenhumoristisk.

Scooteren skjærer med ett av sporet og krasjer i en snøfonn. Even blir kastet av, motoren kutter brått. Han lander fortumlet ved siden av scooteren, slår hodet mot noe, det svartner for ham. Han ligger på magen på den harde skaren, kjenner det ringler i hodet, det rister, han er svimmel, kvalm, skjønner ikke hva som er skjedd. 

Han reiser seg fortumlet, rister på hodet, skjønner ikke hvor han er. Han vet ikke hvor lenge han har ligget der, det kan være i fem sekunder, i fem minutter, i en time. Med ett husker han hva som har skjedd, hvor han har vært, hvor han var på vei. Isak, isbjørnen.

Han graver frem scooteren, bruker hendene, fingrene i vottene blir vonde og kalde. Scootermeiene står på skrå ned i snøen, han er ikke sikker på hvordan han skal få dem løs, om han kan greie det uten hjelp. Frustrasjonen øker, han kjenner tårene i øynene, vet ikke om han greier dette.

Som ved et under får han plutselig scooteren løs fra snøen og får startet den på nytt. Snart nærmer han seg byen. Han følger løypa inn til hotellet, skimter Frode inne i resepsjonen og løper inn til ham. “Isak! Angrepet av isbjørn!” Han synker sammen på gulvet, kjenner at Frode rister i ham. “Hva er det du sier? Hvor? Er han skadet? Jan Terje! Hent de andre, Isak er angrepet av isbjørn!” Frode roper det bortover gangen, Even hører banning, stemmer, løpende føtter, dører som slår, den kalde lufta, klikkene fra geværet, snøscootere som ruser. Han sier noe, vet ikke hva, noe om Isak, om isbjørnen, han er usikker på rekkefølgen, vet ikke hva som skjer, han er kvalm, det føles som han skal besvime. Hører en stemme si at de dro rundt Brøggerhalvøya og opp på breen, de hadde med matpakker og kaffe, og gevær, Isak har alltid geværet med. Skaret, kommer Even på, skaret. Snarveien. “Jeg kjørte en snarvei tilbake hit. Til høyre og ned et skar, tok 20 minutter, sa Isak. Vi kunne se lysene når vi kom rundt pynten.” Jan Terje nikker, klapper ham på skuldra, sier noe til de andre før de løper ut.

Even ligger igjen alene. Han ser opp i taket, det er brunt panel. Røde lister. Røde som blod. Han kjenner smaken av magesyre i munnen, brekningene, kjenner magen tømmer seg. Klumper av brødskiver, matpakken Isak hadde smurt til ham, uten majoneskliss, oppbevart under jakka hans for ikke å fryse til is, ved siden av hjertet hans. Hjertet hans. Han kjenner munnen åpne seg i et hyl, et hyl han ikke kan høre, han vet det er der, men det er som om han ikke lenger er til stede her lenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere fortsatt leser. Og kommenterer. ♥
> 
> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer. Jeg er alltid takknemlig for dere og deres kommentarer før, under og etter det jeg skriver - selv om jeg akkurat denne gangen ignorerte ganske mye av det dere sa.... med andre ord: ikke bare feilene er mine egne, men veien denne historien tar også. Definitivt.


	16. Fem ganger

Bjørnen ser et øyeblikk etter scooteren. Han og bjørnen ser på det samme, tenker Isak. Tanken er absurd, han og isbjørnen står her og ser etter en snøscooter. En scooter som forsvinner nedover breen, en snøscooter han kunne ha sett lyset fra lenge, hvis den bare ikke hadde kjørt ned forbi bakkekammen og forsvunnet ute av syne. Han må stå i mot lysten til å løpe etter, til å se etter den, se etter lyset så lenge han kan.

Isbjørnen snur seg mot ham igjen. Den står på alle fire med hodet vendt mot ham nå. Vanskeligere å skyte enn før, tenker Isak. Husker det også fra sikkerhetskurset. “Sikt etter bogen eller skulderen, ikke etter hodet.” Men hvordan skal han sikte på bogen eller skulderen når bjørnen står rett i mot ham, lurer han på.

Han tenker. Har fem skudd i magasinet på rifla. Flere i lomma. I ytterlomma, den på brystet på høyre side. Kjenner ikke etter, vet de er der, vet at han ikke trenger dem. Han kan bare bruke dem som er i geværet nå. Han må ta ladegrep på rifla, få skuddet inn i kammeret, sikte, trykke inn avtrekkeren, ta i mot rekylen, slippe, ta nytt ladegrep. Fem ganger. Ikke mer enn fem ganger.

Bjørnen er ikke stor, et par meter lang, kanskje, en drøy meter skulderhøyde. Tynn, mager. Veier ikke mange hundre kilo, men mer enn Isak selv. Han hører snøftingen fra den. Den er nær. Han vet ikke hvor nær. 50 meter? 40? 60? Den løper fort, ti meter i sekundet, han har fire sekunder på seg til å reagere, kanskje fem. 

Fem sekunder på å ta ladegrep, faen at han ikke gjorde det da han tok fram geværet, det har vært diskusjon om det, om det er tryggest å gå rundt med ladd gevær, med skudd i kammeret, eller om det er tryggere å ta ladegrep først. Selv var han blant dem som mente det var minst risiko ved å ta ladegrep rett før bruk, ikke risikere vådeskudd blant folk. 

Fem sekunder på å reagere, ta ladegrep, sikte, skyte. Kanskje fem sekunder på å gjøre det hele to ganger. Fem sekunder fra bjørnen begynner å bevege seg mot ham til den vil ha klærne i ham.

Han husker det han har lest om isbjørnangrep. Om at bjørnen først vil slå med forlabbene, stå på bakbeina og prøve å slå byttet bevisstløst. Deretter vil den bite, så slepe byttet med seg til et skjulested der den kan spise det. 

Slå med forlabbene, med klør omtrent som fingrene hans. Med kraftige forlabber, kraftige nok til å slå inn lemmene på fangsthytter om de ikke sikret dem godt nok fra utsiden. En over to meter høy isbjørn tårnende over ham, klar til å falle ned på ham. Med tenner lange nok til å nå inn til lårbeinet hans. Med månedsgamle rester av selkjøtt mellom tennene, råttent, blandet med spytt, en ånde som får enhver menneskelig fylleånde til å føles som en blomstereng. Med en bakterieflora som får stivkrampesprøyte og bredspektret antibiotika til å føles som luftgevær mot, nettopp, isbjørn. Han vet at selv om en del overlever isbjørnbitt så får de fleste kraftige infeksjoner i sårene etterpå, infeksjoner som ikke alltid lar seg stoppe.

Han ser det for seg. Lurer på hvordan det føles. Isbjørnen som angriper. Som kommer nærmere, så nær at han kan se de korte, myke hårene i underpelsen. 

Labbene som slår ham i bakken og holder ham nede, klør som holder ham fast, knivskarpe klør som trenger seg inn gjennom klærne, inn på huden. 

Lukten som treffer nesen, som kanskje får ham til å brekke seg, som får ham til å miste fokus. 

Tennene som glir inn, kjeven som låser seg rundt en arm eller et bein, biter gjennom muskler og blodårer, kanskje river lemmet av. 

Følelsen av bjørnen så nær i de tidels sekundene før klørne når huden, i sekundet før smerten når hjernen, før hjernen forteller kroppen at den skal flykte, før kroppen forteller hjernen at den ikke kan flykte, før hjernen forteller kroppen at den skal få panikk. Før kroppen kobler ut, besvimer, kollapser, lar ham slippe mer.

Han skyter. 

Tar ladegrep.

Skyter igjen.

Og igjen. Og igjen. Og igjen.

Snur seg bort og løper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kommentarer og engasjement! Jeg er glad dere fortsatt er med selv om den lovede fluffy kose-historien kanskje uteble litt. Eller forsvant i snøen. Det kan se ut som om dere kanskje må vente litt til på kosen...
> 
> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer ♥ Vi er ikke alltid enige, men dere setter i gang tankeprosesser og gir historien et løft.


	17. Rød snø

Morten og Even kjører oppover. De har fått beskjed fra de andre om at Isak er funnet, at Even kan komme. Even sitter bak på scooteren, de kjører opp skaret, turen er så kort, synes Even, skjønner ikke at de kjører riktig, at de kjører samme vei som han nettopp kom. Han får ikke med seg noe, skjønner ingenting, fatter ingenting. Isak. Isbjørn. Scooter. Snø. Mørke. Blod. Han brekker seg igjen, kjenner bare magesyren i munnen, magesekken er tom. Morten snur seg, kjører videre. 

Morten, forskeren i Ny Ålesund. Han som fikk beskjed om å være igjen hos Even. Alle de andre dro. Frode tok ledelsen, han er en institusjon her oppe, en finger med i alt som skjer i Ny Ålesund. Jan Terje, den erfarne polarforskeren. Haugen, stasjonssjefen med en mannsalder her oppe. Christine, hun som har gått frem og tilbake over Sydpolen, Nordpolen, Grønnland og Svalbard flere ganger enn de fleste andre, kjenner området som sin egen bukselomme. De tok med gevær og scootere med slede, mat. En stor sekk med rødt emblem på, førstehjelpssekken, større enn noe annet førstehjelpskit Even har sett, han ville ikke tenke på det. Satelittelefon, det han og Isak burde hatt med seg, da kunne han blitt hos Isak, ringt etter hjelp i stedet, ikke dratt fra ham.

Han dro. Han har alltid trodde det var Isak som kom til å forlate ham, visst det kom til å skje en gang, selv om han prøver å ikke tenke på det, men vet det kommer til å skje, er mentalt forberedt på at en dag, en dag blir han for mye for Isak, og da kommer Isak til å dra. Selv om han sier han aldri vil det så tror ikke Even at det er et løfte noen kan holde, selv om han ikke vet når det kommer til å skje.

Og så var det Even som dro. Even som snudde ryggen til. Even som var en kujon og satte seg på scooteren og dro. Even som ikke ble igjen for å hjelpe Isak. Even som lot Isak være igjen alene.

De kjører opp skaret, ser himmelen med stjerner og nordlys foran seg. Naturens eget fyrverkeri, tenker Even, fyrverkeriet han var så egoistisk opptatt av å fotografere at han ikke så isbjørnen, at han ikke la merke til at Isak stod altfor langt borte.

Plutselig ser de et lysglimt foran seg, et rødt lys på himmelen. Det blir hengende, daler langsomt ned. Morten ser mot det, dreier scooteren ørlite, kjører mot nødblusset. Med ett hører de den klaprende lyden av et helikopter som kommer over fjellene. “Sysselmannen!” roper Morten bakover til ham. Lyskasterne sveiper under helikopteret, det lyser på dem. Morten vinker, veiver med den ene armen mot der Isak er, og helikopteret flyr i den retningen. 

Når de kommer over den lille høyden, ser de helikopteret er i ferd med å lande. Det er satt ut lykter i en trekant på bakken, helikopteret lander mellom dem. Rotoren pisker opp snøen, det er hvitt rundt det. Noen mennesker står tett sammen i en klynge et stykke fra landingsområdet, en skikkelse ligger på bakken på den andre siden av landingsområdet, snøen rundt er farget rød.

Scooteren sakner farten litt, Morten kjører i en stor sving rundt området der helikopteret holder på å lande. Even prøver å se hvem det er som står der borte, men de sammenkrøpne skikkelsene er en grøtete masse i mørket og snøfokket fra rotoren, alle har mørke parkaser og luer fulle av snø, ansiktene er vendt bort fra helikopteret. 

Morten snur seg mot ham og sier noe, peker. “Hæ?” Even hører ikke. “Han har iallfall drept bjørnen”, roper Morten litt høyere, og peker mot det som ligger i det røde. Even ser, prøver å skjelne detaljene, se hva det hvite er, det likner et dyr. Han kniper øynene igjen, tør ikke se, vil ikke si, enn om han tar feil, at det ikke er en isbjørn, at det ikke bare er isbjørnen, enn om Isak ligger under den.

Helikopteret har stanset motoren og døren går opp, lyskasterne på det lyser fortsatt utover snøen. En dame og en mann kommer ut, begge er kledt i svart og har gevær. Jakkene er tykke og varme med politiemblem på, og de har svarte luer. De kommer mot gruppen med folk samtidig som Morten kjører scooteren frem dit. Even ser at damen rekker hånden frem mot Frode og hilser, prater med ham, ser seg rundt, ser på den hvite klumpen i snøen. Mannen bak henne ser seg rundt, observerer, nikker litt til de andre.

Så ser han Isak. Isak. Fine Isak. 

Han er blek, øynene er som mørke flekker i det hvite ansiktet, livløse, tomme. Lua er dratt langt ned, sitter litt skjevt. Jakka er hvit av snø, han har fått snø innenfor nakken, Even lengter etter å børste den vekk, vise at han bryr seg, passe på ham, vil strekke hånden frem og ta den bort, før den smelter og renner nedover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarer og engasjement i flere fora :)  
> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer ♥


	18. En virkelig god ide

“Gjesp!” Han strakk seg og skrapte i bakken. Det var tidlig om morgenen, mørkt, selvsagt, og han var ikke helt våken. Følte seg nokså gretten, faktisk. Takket være det dårlige været i det siste hadde han forvillet seg opp i fjellet i stedet for å være nede på isen, og her var det bare en og annen snømus og polarrev. Reinsdyra hadde trukket lenger øst, innover i fjellet. Han vurderte å følge etter, men det var det med selen, da. Sel var tross alt yndlingsmaten hans, han elsket det tykke spekklaget og de fete innvollene, i tillegg var pelsen ren og grei å bite gjennom. Ikke det tykke, tjafsete pelslaget som hos reinsdyrene, eller den pelsdotten som en mus tross alt ble, han tok seg ikke bryet med å flå den, akkurat.

Nei, nå måtte han iallfall komme seg ut. Han lå i en liten snøhule, egentlig bare en skavl i en åsside. Han var usynlig for andre vesener som måtte forville seg hit, selv om sporene var tydelige. Det var greiest sånn. En gang hadde han soset seg inn mellom de merkelige hulene til menneskene, det luktet så godt der, nye typer kjøtt, merkelige lukter han ikke hadde kjent før. Men de lagde så mye lyd også, de hadde merkelige motorbjørner som de red på, de bråkte og luktet vondt. Men særlig farlige så de ikke ut, de så bare på ham med et merkelig hvitlysende blikk, hadde bare ett øye, og ingen pels. De så helt nakne ut. Han hadde bestemt seg for å bare ignorere dem, slik han hadde ignorert de større bjørnene som ertet ham da han var bjørnunge.

Han luntet ut i snøen, nedover bakken, på skrå ned mot isplatået. Han syntes han hadde hørt lyden av motorbjørn tidligere i dag, han kunne jo ta en titt på det. Om ikke annet var det en distraksjon fra rumlingen i magen hans. Han var i grunnen ganske sulten, det irriterte ham at det ikke var noen reinsdyr her, og at han måtte helt ned til sjøen for å finne sel.

Faktisk irriterte det ham mer og mer dess mer han gikk og tenkte på det. Hvorfor kunne man ikke bare ønske seg ting og så dukket de opp? Et kjøttstykke, poff, kom. Eller om det fantes et slags senter der man kunne gå inn for å finne mat? Tenk så mye enklere det hadde vært da. Kunne gjort andre ting enn å bare lete etter mat, liksom. 

Uansett hadde det vært digg med noe å knaske på nå. Helst noe større enn musene. Noe han måtte ta flere biter av. Noe som beveget seg litt, så han fikk gleden av litt lek, det var tross alt ganske kjedelig her oppe i all snøen. Noe han kunne teste klørne på, om de var kvasse nok. Kanskje noe med større lemmer enn selen, luffene smakte godt, men de flappet litt dårlig da. Reinsdyr var fine sånn sett, de hadde lange bein det gikk an å gnage på etterpå også.

Med ett hørte han lyden av et lite dyr i snøen. Han hørte tydelig krafsingen, stod stille, lyttet. Satte snuten ned i snøen, dyttet litt på den, grov litt med labben. Krafsingen opphørte, han stod helt stille, den begynte igjen. Han grov litt til i den retningen han hørte den, det ble stille, han ble stille, det begynte å krafse igjen, han begynte å grave, sånn fortsatte det. Med ett så han dyret. Det var en liten, hvit røyskatt. Han kastet seg over det, og etter en kort dødskamp hadde han drept dyret og svelget det med hud og hår. Han rapte, prøvde å få vekk den litt hårete smaken på tungen. Det var egentlig ganske ekkelt, men det var så mye jobb å fjerne pelsen, og så mye av kjøttet ble med.

Han gikk videre. Plutselig så han en motorbjørn foran seg, på en bakketopp bare noen hundre meter unna. Kanskje han skulle gå bort og se om han fikk kontakt med den, selv om den stinket og bråkte. Da han kom nærmere, så han plutselig at det var to mennesker der også. Tynne og magre, men like høye som han selv var når han stod, kanskje. De sto og kikket opp i lufta begge to, et stykke fra hverandre. 

Da han nærmet seg motorbjørnen, ble han litt usikker. Han visste ikke hvordan motorbjørnen var, om den var hyggelig, om den var farlig, hvordan den eventuelt smakte dersom han måtte drepe den - da måtte han selvsagt spise den etterpå, det ville være idioti å ikke ta muligheten til et skikkelig måltid mat.

Han luntet videre i retning motorbjørnen. Lurte på hva han skulle si, om han skulle brøle, om han skulle gå stille bort og bare lukte?

Med ett hører han hyl, først fra det ene mennesket, så fra det andre. Det første står med en pinne i hånden, det ser ikke særlig truende ut. Det andre står på den andre siden av motorbjørnen og holder på med noen svarte bokser.

Han skvetter til. Instinktivt senker han hodet, hever det igjen, viser tennene. Smekker litt med dem, som om det kan skremme dem. Fnyser gjennom nesen, prøver å blåse seg opp litt. Bli større.

Han ser bort mot dem, lurer på hva de holder på med. Det ene mennesket retter pinnen mot ham, han skakker på hodet, lurer på hva det er. Mennesket ser ham inn i øynene, han blir usikker av det. Liker det ikke, er ikke glad i direkte blikk sånn. Mye bedre å bare se litt forbi, litt over, litt nedenfor, ikke rett i øynene. Han kjenner sinnet boble i seg, dumme menneske.

Plutselig hører han et brøl. Det er motorbjørnen! Den kommer mot ham, rundt ham, forbi ham. Han ser på den, prøver å få blikkontakt. Men motorbjørnen bare bråker forbi, stinker. Han forsøker få kontakt igjen, brøler mot den. Strekker alle fire beina og retter hodet fremover, litt på skakke, roper skikkelig høyt.

Motorbjørnen fortsetter fremover, forsvinner over bakkekammen.

Han snur seg mot mennesket som står igjen. Ser på det. Snøfter litt. Lurer på hvor langt unna det er, om han skal gidde å gå dit, eller om han skal dra videre. Det hadde vært godt med en matbit, da. Selv om mennesket er langt og tynt så er det vel noe mat på det. Pels har det heller ikke, konstaterer han fornøyd, hele greia ser veldig glatt ut selv om det er en rand av pels rundt hodet. Og det er stort nok til at det går an å bruke klørne litt, kaste litt rundt på det, leke litt. Bite litt, smake litt på det før han dreper det, kanskje slepe det med seg bortover snøen, finne et mer skjermet sted. Kose seg skikkelig. Grave ned noe av det i snøen til senere, hvis det ikke er andre dyr i nærheten.

Jo. Det var en god ide. Det var en virkelig god ide. Han kjenner han sikler, spyttkjertlene går på høygir når han tenker på mennesket som står foran ham.  
Han ser på det igjen. Lurer på hvor det er best å angripe. Beina, kanskje? Kaste seg mot det med forlabbene. Starte nederst og gnage seg oppover? Eller hodet? Bite over og kaste det rundt, det ser ut til å være lett nok til at det går an. Nei. Magen, selvsagt. Det er der alle innvollene er. Fettet rundt dem. Leveren. Hjertet. Jo, absolutt magen først. Spise mens den er fersk og varm. Så gnage av et lem og legge seg med etterpå.

Han tar et skritt nærmere. Vet instinktivt at han er mye raskere enn dette lille vesenet. Mye sterkere. Har større klør og tenner. Er en overmakt, rett og slett.

Mennesket løfter pinnen sin. Det kommer et høyt smell fra det, røyk, pinnen går i været. Han ser litt forundret på den.

Så kjenner han smerten. En kraftig smerte i skuldrene. Forlabben henger plutselig nedover, helt ubrukelig. Han prøver løfte den, men det er som om den ikke er der. Smerten er lammende, mye verre enn noe annet han har opplevd. Det er som om noe er kappet av, men han ser jo at det er der, forlabben er der, han har bare ikke kontakt med den.

Han brøler, løfter hodet og brøler, et smertebrøl, det høres ut som det avslutter som et klynk.

Han tar et skritt til fremover, bakbeina fungerer som de skal, selv om forfoten bare sleper i bakken. Det renner noe fra ham, pelsen farges rød. Han ser forundret på det.

Mennesket løfter pinnen en gang til. Han prøver å brøle mot det, men greier det ikke. Det føles som om det surkler i halsen, som om han ikke får puste, som om han er i ferd med å drukne.

Han vakler fremover.

Pinnen smeller på nytt.

Han faller. Alt blir hvitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til dere alle for lesing, kudos og kommentarer.
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og oppmuntrende kommentarer om en tekst om en karakter jeg føler jeg kan enda mindre om enn eggesmule-skjegget ♥


	19. Totalt uforsvarlig

Isak får øye på ham. Han ser på ham. Even kjenner kvalmen velte opp igjen. Han kjenner seg tom, vet ikke hva han skal føle. Isak er her. Oppe på det kalde fjellet. Han er ikke død. Han overlevde. Han greide det. 

Med ett løper han fremover. Løper mot Isak. Ser ham foran seg, ser skikkelsen hans foran seg, armene som henger rett ned, kroppen som ser livløs ut. Bråstopper rett foran ham, nøler et ørlite sekund, legger armene rundt ham, klemmer ham inntil seg, kjenner kroppen hans mot sin, skuldrene hans mot sine egne, armene sine rundt overarmene hans, hendene som klemmes mot hoftene hans, ryggen hans. Kinnet hans mot sitt, iskaldt, snøen som smelter, blir til kalde dråper som renner nedover halsen hans, gjør buffen hans våt, lager våte flekker på kinnet hans.

Endelig kjenner han Isak mot seg. Kjenner kinnet hans presse seg mot hans eget. Hodet som han legger litt på skakke, så haken hans klemmer seg inn mot halsen hans, øret mot munnen hans, nesen hans. Armene han løfter og legger rundt livet hans. Klemmer ham inntil seg. Klemmer tilbake. 

Even puster ut. Han vet ikke engang at han har holdt pusten, men endelig kan han puste ut, endelig kan han puste inn, endelig løser kroppen seg så mye opp at han kan slippe ut lufta. Tårene. Hikstene. Lydene. Alt han har holdt inni seg. 

De står og holder rundt hverandre. Puster hverandre. Kjenner hverandre. Bare de to. Alene. Alene på breen. Alene mellom de andre. Ved siden av helikopteret. Politifolkene. Isbjørnen.

De andre har gått bort til bjørnen, lar dem være i fred. Over skulderen til Isak ser Even at Frode kaster noen blikk mot dem innimellom, at han snakker med Morten, med politimannen, skotter mot dem. De småprater, ser på bjørnen, måler den, lyser på den med lyktene sine, ser på sporene i snøen, pirker i den, diskuterer. Det føles som en film, en film der noen har skutt en isbjørn, og de står og ser på den, som om han bare er en tilskuer, noen som ser på, som kan skru av kameraet og bare gå.

Kameraet. Faen, kameraet!  
Even slipper taket i Isak, snur seg og ser seg rundt. Husker ikke helt hvor han satte det, ser sporene sine. Tenner lykta han har i lomma, løper bort til det. 

Kameraet står der han satte det. Den grønne lampen lyser. Det har fortsatt strøm på batteriet. Det tar fortsatt opp film.

Med skjelvende fingre strekker han seg frem mot det. Fomler med vottene, drar dem av, kniper dem fast mellom knærne. Han fomler litt, trykker på knappen med den lille firkanten på skjermen. Stopper opptaket. Trykker på play-knappen. Greier nesten ikke puste, vet ikke om han vil se, vet ikke om han vil vite hva kameraet har fanget opp.

Han ser alt sammen. Ser Isak mot himmelen, snøkanten. Litt kornete i det dårlige lyset, men fullt gjenkjennelig. Ser ham idet han ser bjørnen. Ropet mot Even. Armene, den forvirrede minen. Ansiktet hans når Even ruser snøscooteren og kjører.

Det besluttsomme uttrykket når han lader geværet. Løfter det. Sikter. Skyter. Skyggen av isbjørnen som farer over skjermen. Som kommer nærmere Isak. Det er som en thriller, der han vet hvordan det går, at det går bra, at helten ikke dør, men der skurken, drapsmannen, villdyret likevel er der, så nær, så kvalmende nær, så virkelig at han ikke vet sikkert at det går bra.

Han merker at Isak står bak ham. Kjenner armen hans på skulderen, grepet hans, hånden hans. Merker at han selv løsner det krampeaktige grepet i kameraet litt, åpner hendene litt, fingrene er ikke lenger smertefullt sammenkrøket om kameraet.

“Du fikk det faenmeg på film, Even. Du filma det faenmeg. Hele føkkings greia.” 

Isak ser på ham, sjokkert, redd, overrasket, glad, skremt.  
Even ser ned på kameraet, holder det i hendene sine, legger ikke merke til at fingrene er kalde, at han har neglebitt, at han skjelver.

Han ser opp på Isak, kjenner sommerfugler i magen, glovarme sommerfugler i dette isødet. Vet at han har sitt livs film mellom hendene.

Isak tar kameraet forsiktig fra ham. “Vi må gi det til sysselmannen. De må se hva som skjedde.”  
“Hæ, jeg kan ikke gi det fra meg vel?” Han ser sjokkert på Isak, dette er jo gull, han må vel ikke gi det fra seg?  
Isak smiler, ser tankene hans. “Slapp av, du får det tilbake etterpå. De må etterforske dette, det er rutine her. Men jeg tror ingen har filmet et bjørneangrep før.” Han ser ned på kameraet, fikler med det, ser på Even. “Du blir berømt nå, du vet det?”

Even svelger. Han ser for seg filmen på netthinnen, ser bjørnen som kommer mot Isak. Byksene, bakbeina som strekker seg ut, frambeina, klærne, sporene bak den, skikkelsen som kommer nærmere Isak, som fyller hele linsa, brøler, vrir seg, faller sammen. Isak som løfter geværet og skyter, flere ganger. Skyter for å drepe. Skyter for å redde seg selv.

Han vil ikke se den, men vet den er unik. Vet hva Isak mener. Vet at den vil gjøre ham berømt.

“Hei, Isak Valtersen og Even Bech Næsheim!” De hører plutselig en myndig kvinnestemme bak seg, snur seg mot den. Isak har fortsatt kameraet i hånden, Even står ved siden av ham, det hele føles fortsatt uvirkelig.

Kvinnen foran dem har politijakke. Det blinker i de rutete refleksene på ermene, riksvåpenet lyser, de hvite bokstavene. “POLITI”. Skinnkanten på hettekragen er rimete, det henger små istapper ned fra den. To fletter stikker ut fra under lua, de har rosa strikk med gule sløyfer på. 

“Hei, jeg er sysselmann på Svalbard. Eller sysseldame, da. Sysler med litt av hvert, hehe.” Hun smiler mot dem.  
“Hvordan kan du navnet mitt?” spør Even.  
Hun ser på ham, skakker på hodet. “Jeg kan navnet på alle på Svalbard, jeg.”  
Even ser på henne, vet ikke helt om han skal tro på det. 

“Neida, Frode sa det da.” 

Hun vifter med hendene. “Men. Jeg hører du har skutt en isbjørn, Isak. Var det nødvendig, da? Måtte du drepe den? På nyttårsaften og allting, nå som statistikken vår var så fin, ingen isbjørndrap i år. Kunne bare skrive null i rubrikken for det på skjemaet til miljødirektoratet, og så vært ferdig med det. Men i stedet må jeg fylle ut masse greier. Vet du egentlig hvor mye byråkrati det blir her nå? Vet du det?” Hun ser på Isak. 

“Eh...den angrep meg, da.” Isak blir med ett litt usikker, merker Even. Selv blir Even sint, han aksepterer ikke at denne sysseldama står og kjefter på kjæresten hans. Han retter seg opp, prøver å gjøre seg større enn han er, tøffere enn han føler seg. “Nei, vet du hva, sånn får du ikke lov å snakke!” Even blir streng i stemmen. “Isak her har skutt en isbjørn, men den angrep ham, han hadde vært død hvis han ikke hadde skutt den.” Han svelger, har en klump i halsen som vil ut.

“Ja, er du så sikker på det? Det er jo det de sier alle sammen, at bjørnen hadde drept dem. Men vet du hvor mange bjørnedrap vi har på Svalbard hvert år? Null komma to. Null komma to. Sannsynligheten for å bli drept av isbjørn er bitteliten.” Hun viser mellom fingrene hvor liten sannsynligheten er, stoffet i de tykke vottene skjuler avstanden mellom tommelen og pekefingeren. “Det er mye farligere å være isbjørn enn menneske, det blir skutt fire isbjørner i gjennomsnitt hvert år. Fem i 2031, tre i 2032, en i 2033, sju i 2034 og ingen i år. Før nå. Nå ble det plutselig enda farligere å være isbjørn, tror jeg.” 

Hun rynker pannen, de vertikale rynkene gir henne et pussig utseende, som om hun har stablet noe oppover pannen sin. “Eller ble det det?” Hun mumler for seg selv, teller på fingrene. “16 bjørner på fire år. 17 på fem. Det blir jo mindre farlig å være bjørn, da. Tre komma fire bjørner er mindre enn fire bjørner per år, er det ikke?” Hun ser spørrende på dem. “Du er forsker, du må da vite sånt?” sier hun litt irritert til Isak.  
“Eh... “ Han ser på henne, har det blikket han pleier å ha når det er noe som er helt uforståelig for ham, når han virkelig trenger hjelp til å få satt verden på plass igjen.  
“Jaja, nok om det. Du har skutt en isbjørn, det er vi vel enige om. Jeg får vel ta det papirarbeidet, da”, sier hun, litt vennligere nå.

Isak rekker henne kameraet. “Even har det på film.”  
Hun tar kameraet, holder det mellom hendene, snur det rundt, studerer det som om det var en mystisk eske hun skulle åpne. Rynkene i pannen kommer tilbake igjen. “På film? Har han stått og filmet det?” Hun ser på Even. “Det er strengt forbudt å lokke til seg isbjørn for å filme, du vet det?” Hun ser opp, ser seg om etter den andre politimannen. “Knut! Han har filma det! Kan du se om du finner noe lokkemat? Kjøtt, matrester, andre ting han kan ha lokka med?”

Hun ser på dem igjen. “Dette er veldig alvorlig, det er strengt forbudt. Alvorlig faunakriminalitet, brudd på paragraf tredve i Svalbardmiljøloven, “Det er forbudt å lokke til seg, forfølge eller ved annen aktiv handling oppsøke isbjørn slik at den blir forstyrret eller det kan oppstå fare for mennesker eller isbjørn.” Totalt uforsvarlig, ja, forsøk på uaktsomt drap også, tror jeg, du kunne jo drept kameraten din her!” Sysselmannen har hevet stemmen, hun er sint nå, bøyer seg frem mot Even, ser opp på ham. Han er mye høyere enn henne, men føler seg som en liten gutt nå. Han skjønner ikke helt hva hun snakker om, hva hun beskylder ham for, han har jo ikke forsøkt å drepe noen?

“Nei, nei, nei, nå må du gi deg!” Det er Frode, resepsjonisten. Han ser strengt på sysselmannen. “Even har ikke gjort noe galt. Han er fotograf, jeg har sett filmen han har lagd fra hundekjøringa i Bolterdalen, den er vanvittig bra, helt ulik noe annet jeg har sett herfra. De var her oppe for å filme nordlyset, hadde gevær og signalpistol med seg, den eneste maten her var en matpakke Isak hadde med, det var kokken som mekka den til ham. To med gulost og to med syltetøy, hvis isbjørnen vil ha smulene etter det så er den virkelig desperat.” Han ser bort på den døde bjørnen. “Og den bjørnen der var nok sulten, men utsulta, det er den ikke.”

Frode peker på sporene i snøen, på hvordan kameraet var satt opp og hvor Isak og Even og scooteren stod, forklarer hva som har skjedd. Even bare nikker, Isak forteller sin del av det, forklarer hvor han stod og i hvilken retning bjørnen løp. “Og Even filma det.” Han strekker seg frem mot sysselmannen og tar kameraet fra henne, holder det så de andre ser skjermen. Ser på Even, trykker på play-knappen. Even kjenner hånden hans i sin, den varme, nakne hånden i sin iskalde. Fingrene som varsom stryker ham, klemmer rundt hans, holder den i sin. Han puster ut, vet det kommer til å ordne seg. Uansett hvordan det går så kommer det til å ordne seg.

Sysselmannen, politibetjenten og Frode står rundt kameraet og ser, tause. De ser Isak som roper, isbjørnen som kommer, sysselmannen skvetter til idet bjørnen kommer inn i billedrammen, Isak som skyter. Frode vinker de andre bort til seg, de står i en liten sirkel rundt det lille kameraet og ser dramaet som utspiller seg der. Ser på Even og Isak som står alene ved siden av dem, ser på dem med ærefrykt, beundring, sympati. Ingen sier noe. 

Sysselmannen kommer bort til dem, legger hånden på skulderen til Even og ser ham inn i øynene. “Jeg ordner det isbjørnskjemaet, jeg. Null problem. Stikk hjem og ta deg av kjæresten din, du.” Det siste sier hun mens hun ser på dem begge, klemmer skulderen hans. 

Isbjørnen skal være med til Longyearbyen, den skal måles og veies og undersøkes av veterinæren der, prøver av kjøtt og blod og spekk skal sendes til fastlandet for analyse, kjønnsorganer og hjerne skal tas ut. Den kjøres ned til Ny Ålesund med snøscooterne, i fellesskap får de lagt den på sleden, tjoret den fast. Even grøsser når han ser den, synes nesten litt synd på den når han ser den ligge der, død, i ferd med å fryse, festet med stropper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer ♥
> 
> \- og takk til dere alle for god isbjørnmottakelse... :)
> 
> Det skjer en del på reaksjonsfronten her som noen kanskje opplever som uventet, merkelig eller out of character. Som jeg sa i kapittel 14 så skulle jeg skrive litt mer om det senere. Here we go. 
> 
> De siste 15 årene har jeg vært interessert i beredskapsledelse både på fritida, i jobb og gjennom studier. En gjennomgående konklusjon er dessverre (eller heldigvis) at vi mennesker reagerer både forutsigbart og uforutsigbart i slike situasjoner.
> 
> Noe av reaksjonen det er tillært, slik som at dersom et fly nødlander like etter avgang og vi har fulgt med på nødprosedyrene, så er sannsynligheten mye større for at vi greier å evakuere enn dersom vi var skikkelig chille og satt med øretelefonene på hodet og nesen i boka under sikkerhetsprosedyrene, og flyet skled av rullebanen ved landing i stedet.
> 
> Andre ganger slår instinktene inn (“reptilhjernen”), det bare skjer ting med kroppen og hjernen. Det er i hovedsak tre responser: fight, flight or freeze . Fight og flight er de de fleste kjenner til: slåss eller løp. Hjernen sender ut de riktige hormonene, og man får superkrefter - løfter tyngre, løper fortere, får bedre kondis, svetter mindre, masse småting som gjør at kroppen kan bruke alle krefter på å redde deg (eller eventuelt noen andre). Kort fortalt så bruker man kreftene på enten å slåss eller å løpe, over et kort tidsrom (som regel maks et par minutter).
> 
> Freeze er på en måte plan B her. Dersom man er i fare og ikke kan slåss eller rømme, vil kroppen slå seg av, spille død. Denne effekten varer ofte kort tid - evolusjonsmessig er det snakk om å overleve et angrep fra et dyr som ikke spiser åtsler, så dersom dyret tror du er død så vil det gi opp angrepet og finne seg noe mer livlig. Men i noen tilfeller varer freeze-reaksjonen i timer etterpå, delvis erstattet med andre tilsvarende reaksjoner enn den akutte. Tenk deg folk som bare “sitter der” etter en brann eller ulykke, for eksempel.
> 
> Dessverre er det vanskelig å forutse hvem som reagerer hvordan, om kropp og sinn vil reagere med fight, flight eller freeze. Det vi vet er at trening og drill hjelper oss - det reduserer sjansen for en freezereaksjon, det reduserer “rommet” der en freezereaksjon er naturlig, og gjør oss bedre i stand til å kjempe eller rømme, og det øker også sannsynligheten for at vi reagerer riktig.
> 
> Reaksjonen handler ofte om å ta valg, A eller B, fort, ikke om å tenke langt frem i tid. Skrem bjørnen eller ikke, skyt eller ikke, hent hjelp eller ikke. Bommer man eller resultatet av valget er “feil”, gå til neste - ikke tenk at hele beslutningskjeden er “ødelagt”. Drill hjelper, det er derfor vi får de tydelige, eksplisitte instruksjonene på et fly, det er derfor fallskjermhoppere trener på å løse ut reserveskjermen sin - og det er derfor vi som har lært trafikk i et land med høyrekjøring har større sjans for å bli drept i trafikken i et land med venstrekjøring, fordi all kriserespons vi gjør er basert på at bilene først kommer fra venstre side når vi skal krysse gata, eller at det å kjøre ut mot høyre gjør at vi unngår trafikk som kommer i mot.
> 
> Så hva skjer her da? Hva er egentlig Isaks og Evens reaksjon?
> 
> Isak fighter helt klart. Han slåss for livet, skyter. Ikke så fort og med andre vurderinger enn det en mer erfaren jeger eller noen som er drillet annerledes gjør, men han skyter iallfall.
> 
> Evens reaksjon er også en fight. Hans første tanke er å skremme vekk bjørnen, men når det ikke går så utfører han sin plan B, som er å hente hjelp. Noen vil kanskje si det er en flight-reaksjon (og hadde jeg skrevet case for en fight or flight-sak så hadde jeg nok skrevet det litt annerledes), men flight-en er hans redningsoperasjon her.
> 
> Sett i ettertid kan det nok hende at våre to venner på Brøggerbreen burde ha hatt en annen plan, kanskje en litt mer felles plan, og iallfall snakket såpass gjennom det at de visste hva de begge skulle eller burde eller kunne gjøre, og skjønt hva den andre gjorde.
> 
> En flight ville her vært om han bare dro, om hans eneste tanke var å rømme, at det var det han skulle. Det er en mye mer “hver mann sin herre”-reaksjon, selv om det også kan brukes så man kommer seg unna og kan hente hjelp - men det er seg selv man prøver å redde. 
> 
> Mange ofre opplever skyldfølelse etter alvorlige hendelser, særlig dersom noen dør eller blir alvorlig skadet. Dette gjelder særlig etter freeze-reaksjoner, men også etter flight, man føler man rømte fra dem, sviktet dem, ikke gjorde noe, ikke gjorde motstand. Men det dreier seg om kroppslige reaksjoner, og selv om reaksjonene påvirkes av trening - av det som innen beredskapsverdenen kalles drill - så er det til syvende og sist kroppen som reagerer på en måte som er nedarvet gjennom et par millioner år med overlevelse.
> 
> En god bok om temaet er “The Unthinkable” av Amanda Ripley.


	20. Små blaff av minner

Sysselmannen tilbyr dem skyss til Ny Ålesund siden de andre skal ha med isbjørnen ned. De sitter på klappseter bak i helikopteret, tett inntil hverandre, med hodetelefoner på hodet. Isak holder i Even hele tiden, han vil ikke slippe ham, vil ha ham der. Øyeblikket da Even dro etter hjelp var det verste han har opplevd, verre enn da Even stakk fra Plaza, verre enn da han dro tilbake til Sonja. For den gangen skjønte han ingenting av det som skjedde, han ble bare redd og lei seg. I dag visste han hva som skjedde, skjønte nøyaktig hvor farlig det var, skjønte risikoen Even tok, skjønte risikoen han selv stod midt i, skjønte hvor livsfarlig ensom han ble. Han klemmer Evens hånd enda hardere. Den er varm og myk, de har fått igjen varmen i kroppen, en avslappende varme som har spredt seg ut i fingerspissene og tærne, han føler seg litt døsig, kroppen slapper av, den monotone duringen fra helikopteret er søvndyssende selv på den korte turen fra Brøggerbreen til Ny Ålesund. 

Sysselmannen og politimannen sitter midt imot dem. De er tause. I radioen på øret hører de pilotens stødige stemme når han ber om landingstillatelse i Ny Ålesund, lander på sletta like utenfor bebyggelsen. Flyplassvakta sier han ser vel best selv om det er klart for å lande, noen andre fly er det iallfall ikke i nærheten. Helikopteret toucher såvidt bakken, Even og Isak sier adjø til sysselmannen, krøker seg sammen og løper hånd i hånd mot byen.

Etterpå ligger de i senga, tett inntil hverandre. Isak skjelver, er litt kvalm. De gikk over i Servicebygget og hentet mat, rester av lasagne fra i forgårs, tok litt brus og øl i stedet for den vanlige saften. Nyttårskalkunen står fortsatt ustekt på kjølerommet. Kokken har ikke rukket å steke den, han er fortsatt opptatt med å sikre isbjørnen, få den pakket for transport videre. Den skal fraktes til Longyearbyen i morgen, det er heldigvis sysselmannen som organiserer det hele der, frakten fra Ny Ålesund, videre fra Longyearbyen til Tromsø, inn til Norsk Polarinstitutt som skal forske på den.

Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si etter at de er ferdige med å spise, føler han burde si noe, at de burde snakke om dette, om at de ble angrepet av isbjørn, om at Even dro og hentet hjelp, at Isak måtte være igjen alene med den. Men han orker ikke nå, orker ikke tenke på det, orker ikke si noe, orker ikke formulere de kompliserte tankene som svirrer rundt i hodet hans, tankene om å ikke kunne hjelpe.

Even ligger tett inntil ham, Isak har armen rundt ham. Han stikker nesen sin ned i håret hans, snuser på det. De tok en dusj etter at de kom tilbake, ville få varmen i seg, Isak ville få bort den innbilte lukten av isbjørn. Han vet han ikke lukter, han var ikke nær bjørnen, ville ikke det, ville ikke se på den etter at den var skutt, men det føltes som om han stinket likevel, råttent kjøtt, dårlig isbjørnånde, våt pels. Nå lukter de av shampo og såpe, den vanlige lukten av tre og krydder og noe litt blomsteraktig. Fersk tannpasta i munnen, peppermynte. Likevel er det som om nesen kjenner de andre luktene, minner ham på det, at det virkelig var en isbjørn der, i små blaff av minner.

Han sukker, hviler kinnet mot Evens hår. Even lener seg mot ham. Han er så varm og myk, stille. Isak stryker opp og ned armen hans, Even har hånden sin på låret hans og tegner små sirker med fingertuppene der. Det kiler litt, en behagelig følelse av at Even er der, at han ikke sitter alene. Han kysser Even i håret. “Skal vi legge oss?” spør han lavt. “Jeg er egentlig veldig sliten.” Even nikker, men gjør ikke mine til å reise seg. “Skal vi bare slokke lyset og legge oss?” spør Isak. Han orker ikke løfte beina, og antar Even er like sliten. Even nikker igjen, strekker litt på seg, setter seg opp med stor møye. “Herregud, jeg er sliten”, sier han. Isak nikker. “Jeg også. Det skal bli så sjukt godt å sove.”

Snart ligger de tett inntil hverandre, Isak har armene rundt Even, Even har hendene rundt Isaks hender, fingrene flettet sammen. Ingen av dem sier noe. Isak lukker øynene og kjenner søvnen kommer sigende. Det siste han kjenner før han sovner er Evens tommel som stryker ham lett over håndbaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for respons, diskusjoner og spekulasjoner om tidligere og videre fremdrift i de foregående kapitlene. Kanskje isbjørnen står opp fra de døde? Zombie-isbjørn? 
> 
> Takk til mine brilliante betalesere evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer - og for å holde meg på matta slik at vi (stort sett) ikke får zombie-isbjørner. (Eggesmulene fikk de ikke lese om på forhånd, der var jeg loco på egen hånd. Isbjørnens indre kan de ha vært innom en snartur.)


	21. Jeg er her

_ Bjørnen løper etter Even. Angriper, klorer, biter. Igjen og igjen. Even roper og skriker, hyler idet klørne treffer ham, hyler mens bjørnen biter. Isak prøver å rope, prøver å få ham til å løpe sin vei. _

 

Even våkner av at Isak er urolig. Han vrir seg ved siden av ham i sengen, har rotet seg inn i dyna, kommer med klynk og stønn. Det er mørkt ute, det kommer knapt en strime gult lys inn. Even strekker seg etter bryteren til nattbordlampen, skrur den på så han ser Isak.

 

“Nei, den tar deg, løp, dra!” Isak mumler, roper utydelig. Ruller rundt i sengen, veiver med armene, prøver å slå bort dyna som ligger over ham. Huden hans ser klam ut, blek, t-skjorta kleber seg til huden hans.

 

“EVEN!!”   
  


Han hyler, høyt og hjerteskjærende, et isnende hyl, vondt, en fysisk smerte gjennom Even. 

 

_ Han prøver å rope. Ingenting skjer. _

_ Han bare står der. Ser på bjørnen, ser klørne trenge gjennom klærne og inn i huden på Even, skjære seg gjennom hudlagene som en skalpell, lage revner, rive opp huden, musklene, beinhinnen. Tennene som kutter gjennom huden, tungen som slikker blodet som renner, munnen som tar en bit. _

 

Isak er forvridd i ansiktet, ser livredd ut. Han trekker pusten i raske små hiv, pipende, det ser ikke ut som om han greier få luften ned i lungene. Øynene er oppspilte og mørke. Han ser forskremt på Even, rett gjennom ham, som om han ikke ser ham, som om han ikke skjønner hva han ser.

 

_ Isak prøver ikke å redde Even. Løfter ikke geværet, lader ikke, sikter ikke. Ser isbjørnen tar for seg av ham, kjenner ingen smerte, kjenner den uutholdelige smerten, smerten av bjørnen som angriper, av Even som dør. _

 

Med ett kaster Isak seg mot Even i senga og legger armene om skuldrene hans, Even holder på å falle bakover i senga. Isak setter seg overskrevs i fanget hans og tviholder, klynger seg til ham. Holder så hardt at det er så vidt Even får puste, så vidt han får sine egne armer løs og rundt Isak. 

 

_ Verden snører seg sammen over ham. Det er som om alt krymper, presser ham ned, klemmer sammen rundt ham. Presser lungene flate, han får ikke puste, klarer ikke trekke pusten, klarer ikke puste ut. Halsen snører seg sammen, luftrøret er som et sugerør, som en sprøytenål, som et hårstrå. Det er umulig å tvinge luften gjennom munnen til luftrøret og videre til lungene. Hjertet banker fort og hardt, altfor fort, som om det prøver å pumpe det lille surstoffet han greier få inn rundt i kroppen, som om hjertet vil kompensere for at han ikke får mer surstoff inn i seg. Svetten preller frem på huden, han kjenner dråpene samler seg og renner nedover nakken, ryggen, nedover panna, over leppene, nedover halsen. _

 

“Isak, Isak. Jeg er her. Jeg passer på deg.” Even snakker med lav og rolig stemme. Han prøver å nå gjennom til Isak, men greier det ikke.

 

_ Han kjenner panikken. Panikken over å ikke få puste, ikke få luft, over å kveles, dø. Han prøver å puste. Prøver igjen. Og igjen. Han ser bjørnen. Even som dør. Bjørnen. Even. Bjørnen. Even. _

 

Isak ser like forskremt ut, er like vanskelig å få kontakt med. Han er i sin egen verden, med det bare han selv ser.

 

_ Han greier ikke kontrollere pusten. Greier ikke tenke på hvordan han skal få lufta inn i lungene. Nå kjenner han bare at han kommer til  å besvime snart, at kroppen kommer til å si nei, kommer til å stoppe opp, slippe ham fri.  Det er som en spiral, en evig, svart spiral i hodet hans, han kniper øynene igjen, prøver å åpne dem, greier det ikke. _   
  


“Isak, Isak, våkne.” Even tar han i skulderen og prøver å riste ham våken.

 

_ “Isak. Isak, våkne.” Han kjenner varme hender på kinnet. Hører en kjent stemme. Fingre som stryker over kinnet hans. Han vet ikke hvor lenge Even har sittet sånn. Det er som om stemmen hans har vært der lengre, selv om han ikke har hørt den. _

 

Han vet hvordan det føles, har vært der selv, har kjent angsten, panikken, pusten som ikke vil inn, lungene som er for trange, hjertet som slår altfor fort, smerten. Den lammende frykten for noe, noe udefinerbart, noe tydelig. Han kjenner Isaks hjerte slå fort under armene hans, de korte pustene, inn, ut.

 

“Isak, pust med meg.”

Han legger begge hendene rundt ansiktet hans, prøver få kontakt med ham, prøver se inn i øynene hans, inn i sjelen hans.

“Isak. Jeg er her. Vi teller. Dypt inn en to tre. Og så ut. Fire fem seks sju. En gang til. Inn, ut.”

 

_ Tre sekunder inn, fire sekunder ut, tenker Isak, han teller. Det er sånn han skal puste, sånn han har trent på med Even, det er sånn Even har sagt det skal være. _

 

De gjør det igjen og igjen.

Panikken slipper langsomt taket, Isak puster langsommere.

 

“Isak. Hvordan går det med deg?” Stemmen hans er lav, bekymret. Han holder rundt Isak. Isak sitter med armene rundt knærne sine, hodet mellom dem, puster, konsentrerer seg om pusten. Even puster i samme takt, tung, jevn pust. 

 

_ Angsten, den lammende frykten slipper taket. Even er her. Even sitter her ved siden av ham, Even er våken, Even har ham. Han er fullstendig utmattet, utslitt, må konsentrere seg for å puste. _

 

“Jeg vil sove nå”, mumler han, klemmer seg inntil Even, og velter seg ned på senga.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen sa etter forrige kapittel at de håpte ingen fikk mareritt. Vel, dessverre...  
> Ingenting som et lite panikkanfall til morgenkaffen, liksom. Men sånn ble det, da.
> 
> Men neste kapittel blir sikkert lettere.
> 
> Som alltid: tusen takk for alle kommentarer og meninger ♥


	22. Hva tenkte du

**1\. januar 2026**

“God morgen, kjæresten min.”  
Even kysser ham mykt på munnen. Myke, varme lepper, hånden i nakken, fingrene som såvidt leker i håret hans, den andre hånden som stryker ham over kinnet, en finger som glir fra tinningen over kinnbeinet og bort til nesen, så ned til leppene, følger kanten av dem inntil Isak ikke holder ut kilingen mer, munnen sprekker i et smil, i en boblende latter, et kyss tilbake, en tunge som vil leke med Evens tunge, Isaks hender rundt skuldrene til Even, stryker nedover ryggen hans, hviler i korsryggen.

De gnir nesene mot hverandre, lukker øynene, smiler mot hverandre, kysser igjen.

Det kiler i magen, som sommerfugler, fjær, fingre på leppene, kiler like mye som det aller første kysset i bassenget, som da de våknet morgenen etter, som da Even kom tilbake, som etter den første nyttårsfesten, kiler like mye selv om det er mange år senere, kiler like mye selv om det er en evighet siden og alt kommer til å vare til evig tid. 

“Godt nyttår, bby.”  
“Det ble nytt år i år også.”  
“Så vidt.” Han snur seg og ser alvorlig på Even. Ser ham inn i øynene, stryker ham over kinnet med hånden, legger den om kjeven hans, holder ham fast.  
“Det var nære på.”  
“Mm.”

“Hvordan går det, Isak?” Even ser på ham, legger hånden sin over Isaks, Isak ser bekymringen i øynene hans.  
“Det går bra.” Han greier ikke se direkte på Even, lukker øynene i stedet, stemmen føles litt tynn.  
“Fikk du sove?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. Han hadde følt seg kvalm og uggen, bare krøpet tett inntil Even og holdt rundt ham, kjent ham mot seg. Ettersom han våknet i morges, hadde han åpenbart sovnet, han visste ikke hvor lenge, kroppen kjentes fortsatt ikke uthvilt ut.

Even ruller seg rundt på ryggen. Han legger den ene armen over øynene, slipper ut et sukk. Han ser alvorlig ut. 

“Unnskyld at jeg bare stakk.” Han svelger, stemmen høres tykk ut, som om han er på gråten.

Isak ser på ham, sier ingenting. Han lukker øynene, kjenner at det svir på innsiden av dem. Han har en klump i halsen, den har snørt seg sammen og han vet ikke hvordan han skal få til å si noe. Vet ikke hva han skal si.

“Du bare stakk.”  
Han gjentar Evens ord inni seg. “Jeg bare stakk”. 

Han tenker at han må tilgi Even for dette, at det er nødt til å være slik at Even stakk fordi han ville skremme bjørnen, fordi han var redd, fordi han ville hente hjelp. Uansett hva Even sier så må det være slik. Ikke at Even stakk fra Isak, ikke at han stakk for å redde seg selv, ikke at han stakk fordi han ville at Isak skulle bli igjen og kjempe kampen mot bjørnen alene.

“Du lot meg stå igjen alene.”

Even åpner munnen for å si noe, strekker hånden frem mot ham, er så nær kinnet hans. Isak trekker seg unna, rister på hodet, løfter hånden mot ham. Han må si mer, må tenke mer, må få frem det han har inni seg nå. Kan ikke la Even hindre ham i å si det, kan ikke la Evens hånd krumme seg om ham og stenge det inne.

“Du lot meg stå igjen alene mot en isbjørn på en føkkings isbre på Svalbard, Even.” Han hever stemmen, det siste ordet kommer som et skrik fram ham. “Du bare gikk fra meg.”

Han snur seg bort, inn mot veggen, bort fra Even. Kjenner sinnet brenne inni seg, som glør, som en etsende syredam. “Du tenkte bare på deg selv. Akkurat som pappa.” Det kommer som et hvisk fra ham, som et pust fra fortiden, en fortid han egentlig var ferdig med, fra et rom langt inne i ham som han trodde var stengt, utradert for lenge siden.

“Isak...” Han kjenner Evens hånd på skulderen, rister den av seg, prøver å vri seg unna. Even klemmer hånden sin om skulderen hans, legger armen rundt ham, trekker ham mot seg. 

Isak kjenner kinnet blir vått. Det renner salte tårer fra øynene hans, de renner ned mot madrassen, mot stretchlakenet, legger seg som små dråper på lakenet før de trekker nedi og blir våte flekker. Han studerer dem, ser hvordan dråpene kollapser og trekker ut i stoffet, suges opp av trådene i lakenet, forsvinner som dråper, blir igjen som flekker, forsvinner snart som flekker, blir usynlige.

Som han selv. Han føler han forsvinner, at den han er forsvinner, renner ut foran Even. Ønsker han kunne være her, ønsker han kunne forsvinne, ønsker han kunne renne bort, ønsker han kunne tørke og bli borte. Ønsker at alt var usagt, at alt som hadde hendt ikke hadde hendt, at de aldri hadde dratt på scootertur, at Even ikke hadde kommet på besøk, at han selv ikke hadde dratt på forskningsopphold her, at han ikke hadde begynt på doktorgrad, at Even ikke hadde reist så mye, at de hadde holdt seg i Oslo begge to, i leiligheten sin, med vennene sine, med familien sin.

Even legger seg inntil ham. “Isak. Jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke dro. Jeg skulle ønske hadde vært der. Men jeg trodde bjørnen skulle stikke av da jeg startet scooteren. At jeg skulle skremme den. Jeg….” Han trekker pusten, dypt, hardt. “Jeg ble så redd. Tenkte bare at dette greier jeg ikke alene, dette greier ikke vi alene.” 

Isak sukker. Greier ikke vri seg bort fra Even, greier ikke snu seg mot ham. Blir bare liggende.  
“Unnskyld for at jeg skremte deg. Unnskyld for at jeg såret deg. Unnskyld for at jeg lot deg være alene.” 

Even holder ham inntil seg, holder hånden hans, lar fingertuppene gli over fingrene hans, lett som snøfnugg som daler. Han beveger fingrene i mønstre, det er som om han tegner noe på håndbaken hans. Isak lukker øynene, konsentrerer seg om Evens bevegelse, om å lese den, forstå den, fatte hva det er han forsøker å si.

“Vet du, det eneste jeg greide tenke på da jeg lå nede i resepsjonen her og de andre dro var at jeg hadde spist matpakken du hadde med. At du hadde hatt den i innerlomma, ved siden av hjertet ditt. Hjertet ditt er det eneste jeg husker at jeg tenkte på.” Evens stemme er rolig, stille. 

Evigheten. Det er evigheten Even tegner på ham. En evig strek, buer, løkker, åttetallet som varer i evigheten.

Halsen hans lager et hulk, en gråtkvalt lyd. Hikstene starter i magen, kommer frem som små rykk, samler seg til store skjelv. Han kjenner at hele kroppen skaker, at han ikke greier ligge i ro. Han kjenner Evens armer rundt seg, de klemmer ham, holder ham fast. 

Han vet ikke hvor lenge de ligger der. Bare vet at det gjør det, han og Even, tett inntil hverandre, at de ikke kan ligge noe annet sted, på noen annen måte.

Etter en stund er halsen normal igjen, klumpen er borte, hjertet slår i normalt takt, han gråter ikke lenger. Bare den våte flekken på lakenet er igjen.

Isak ser på Evens hender, de ligger foran brystet hans, over hverandre. Studerer fingrene, de lange slanke fingrene, nakne. Knokene, ti stykker. De vannrette furene over leddene, det er tjue ledd. De små rynkene i huden. De korte, lyse hårene. De glatte neglene, korte, klippet for noen dager siden, i Longyearbyen, han husker negleklipperen på kanten av vasken, husker han tenkte på om han skulle rydde den bort, legge den i Evens toalettmappe eller la den ligge. Husker ikke hva han gjorde. Lillefingerneglen er litt oppfliset likevel, kanskje han hektet den fast i ullforet i votten, tenker han. Huden på hendene hans er litt tørr, det er noen hvite risp der, neglebåndene fliser seg litt. Det er polarlufta, tenker han, det er så tørt her, han burde ha tipset Even om å bruke håndkrem, om å smøre hendene og neglebåndene, lånt ham håndkremen han selv bruker, det går helt av seg selv nå, han tenker ikke lenger over at han smører hendene sine flere ganger om dagen. 

“Du vet at….du...stod midt i skuddlinja? Jeg kunne ikke skyte. Ikke mens du stod der.”

Even stivner, klemmer ham hardere inntil seg. Han drar i ham, gjør tegn til at han skal snu seg, ser på Isak som ligger på armen hans, legger hånden sin på skulderen hans, hånden skjelver litt, kjenner Isak, dirrer litt.

Han svelger. Han kunne ha skutt tidligere, men da kunne han ha skutt Even også. Han vet ikke om han ville greid å få inn et rent treff på den på den avstanden. Isak skjærer en grimase. Det gjør fysisk vondt i magen å tenke på at han kunne ha skutt Even, eller at han kunne bommet på bjørnen og jaget den mot Even i stedet.

Even ser på ham. “Husker du detaljene da? Hva som skjedde?” spør han mykt, stille.

Isak rynker på pannen. “Det er som om det er en dis over hele greia. Noen ting husker jeg veldig godt, men hva som skjedde er...litt vagt, på en måte?” Han ser spørrende på Even. 

Even nikker. “Jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener. Jeg husker bruddstykker. Fargen på listene i gangen, for eksempel.” Han grøsser. “Eller hvordan snøkrystallene smeltet på haken din og rant ned under jakken din. Men jeg aner ikke hvordan jeg kom meg ned til Ny Ålesund eller hvor lang tid det tok.”

Isak nikker, svelger. Han greier ikke si mer, bare kryper inn til Even og holder rundt ham, trekker ham inntil seg, vil kjenne ham mot hele seg, kjenne at han er der. Strekker seg ut ved siden av ham, legger beinet om hoftene hans, drar ham mot seg med leggen. Bare ligger der, tett inntil ham, kjenner at de er der, begge to.

Isak stryker opp og ned over ryggen hans med armen, kjenner spillet i musklene hans når Even vrir på seg. Han ruller Even over på ryggen og legger seg over ham, kysser ham. Even sprer beina litt for ham slik at han ligger behagelig, støtter seg med albuene på madrassen, holder hendene på skuldrene hans. De lukker øynene og kysser hverandre, smaker, slikker, suger. Åpner øynene, han ser inn i Evens blå øyne, de er mørkeblå, som havet.

Even stikker hånden ned mellom dem, tar tak i Isak, begynner å stryke ham, gni ham. Fingrene passer akkurat rundt ham, langfingeren møter så vidt tommelen, vet han. Siden av tommelen glir over de følsomme nervetrådene under hodet, han væter den med dråpen som kommer ut på tuppen. Isak følger Evens rytme, beveger hoftene mot ham, kjenner friksjonen, vil ha mer. Det kiler i magen, gnistrer, det er stjerneskudd der. De puster raskere, kommer inn i hverandres rytme, skyver seg mot hverandre, holder rundt hverandre, kommer mot hverandre.

De ligger på ryggen og kjenner hverandre etterpå. Even har hodet på Isaks bryst, toppen av hodet er like under nesen hans, håret kiler i nesen. Det dufter av Even, av kjæresten hans, av hjemme, et islett av svette, av Isaks hårshampo, av vaskepulveret sengetøyet er vasket i.

“Kanskje vi kunne fått isbjørnskinnet”? sier Even. “Hatt det på gulvet eller no?”  
“Som i Grevinnen og hovmesteren? Så kunne du snublet over det når du skulle servere meg sherry? ‘The same procedure as last year, Mister Valtersen?’” Isak ler og gjør seg til i stemmen.  
“De har tigerskinn der”, smiler Even. “Men vi kunne tatt familiebilder av ungene våre der. Babyer på skinn, det er søtt.”  
“Ungene våre, liksom.” Isak snur seg mot ham og smiler mykt. “Skal vi ha unger?”  
Even ser på ham. “Skal vi ikke det? To stykker, gutt og jente.” Han stryker Isak over kinnet, smiler til ham.  
Isak kysser ham tilbake. “Jo, to stykker. Definitivt.”

“Men serr, synes isbjørnskinn er litt creepy, ass.” Isak har trukket seg litt tilbake. “Liksom, et dødt rovdyr på gulvet? Og legge ungene på bjørnen som nesten drepte oss. Neiass.” Han grøsser. “Vi får holde oss til lammeskinn. Eller så kan jeg strikke tepper.”  
Even smiler og gir ham et kyss. “Strikkemasteren min.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for betalesing og kommentarerer, dette har vel vært et sånn kapittel der både betalesere og forfatter har vært ganske krevende (i begge retninger). Men dere er gull, jeg leser og lytter til kommentarene deres selv om teksten 100% er min egen ♥
> 
> Tusen takk til leserne mine som har lurt og tenkt og spekulert hele veien. Og som alltid, tusen takk for kommentarene!


	23. Ikke denne filmen

 

**2\. januar 2026**

 

De fremskynder avreisen fra Ny Ålesund litt. Even hadde egentlig lyst til å være der litt til, se litt mer av stedet der Isak bor, men sysselmannen ville gjerne at de skulle komme til Longyearbyen så fort som mulig slik at de kunne få avhørt dem og blitt ferdig med denne “affæren om isbjørnen”, som hun kalte det.

 

Så andre nyttårsdag kjører Frode dem ut til flyplassen, Even med all bagasjen sin, Isak med en liten bag for et par overnattinger i Longyearbyen. Det er mørkt og kaldt og stjerneklart, Even blir stående og stirre opp på himmelen mens Isak lemper ut bagasjen. 

Isak dulter borti ham, “hei, våkne da”. Even ser som forhekset på stjernehimmelen, og kvepper så vidt til når Isak dulter borti ham. 

“Hva tenkte du på?” spør Isak. 

“Jeg bare kikket på stjernene. Kaoset og tilfeldighetene.” I sak lener seg inntil ham og ser opp på himmelen sammen med ham. “Og kvasarene mine”, mumler han. “Holdepunktene.” 

“Kan vi se dem?” spør Even. 

Isak tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Ja og nei. Vi kan se dem med et stort teleskop. Men de er så langt unna at sannsynligvis ser vi bare gammelt lys fra noe som ikke finnes lenger. De er mange hundre millioner lysår unna, det er lys fra før det ble liv på jorda, liksom.” 

Even ser opp på himmelen og grøsser litt. “Huff, får litt noia av det, altså.” 

“Du, husk at vi er her og nå, da. Drit i det som har vært og det som kommer til å skje, livet er nå, det.”

 

Inne i brakka er det ingen andre passasjerer enn dem. Flyplassbetjenten sier det bare er de to som skal med flyet i dag, men det er fullt av passasjerer fra Longyearbyen. 

 

Snart kommer flyet inn fra landing, de ser landingslysene på lang avstand. I dag er det vindstille og klart, og flyet kommer jevnt innover. Passasjerene som går av hilser på Isak og Even, spør om det er isbjørnjegerne, og kommer med anerkjennende nikk og hilsner. Historien om hva som skjedde har tydeligvis spredt seg.

 

“Det var en journalist fra CNN som lurte på om det var ledig plass på flyet i Longyearbyen, han var villig til å betale ganske mye for å kjøpe en billett”, er det en som sier. “Vi hørte rykter om at dere hadde filma det?”

 

Isak sier ingenting. De hadde så vidt snakket om det med de andre i dag, at de skulle prøve å holde filmen skjult iallfall til Even var tilbake på fastlandet, det ble så mye styr ellers. 

 

“Hei, er det dere som skal være med tilbake!” Det er Heine, piloten fra turen nordover. “Ja, passasjerlista er nå ikke så lang denne gangen, bare dere, faktisk.” Han ser på Even. “Har du lyst til å sitte på klappsetet fremme i cockpit, kanskje? Innflyginga til Longyearbyen er flott i dag, med stjerner og nordlys og alle lysene over byen. Helt vindstille og klart.” 

 

Even ser begeistret på Heine, hele ansiktet hans lyser opp. Han ser for seg utsikten fra cockpit, rett forover, rett mot byen og fjellene.  Han ser bort på Isak. Isak biter seg i underleppa, ser på ham. Even ser at han prøver å late som om det er greit, som om det ikke er noe problem å sitte alene i kabinen, men det er som om det er noe bedende i blikket hans, en liten bønn om å få slippe. 

 

“Nei, jeg sitter heller bak sammen med Isak, jeg. Men takk likevel.” Even smiler til Heine. Heine slår ham skuldra. “Jaja, du kan jo bare komme fremover i løpet av turen om du vil, dere kan jo komme begge to, så kan du få sett litt mer på hvordan du kan fly flyet og slikt.” Det siste sier han henvendt til Isak, som smiler litt usikkert. Even ler og løfter øyenbrynet mot Isak, han tror Isak i pilotuniform vil være usedvanlig sexy.

 

Isak klemmer hånden hans. “Du trengte ikke det, altså. Jeg klarer meg.” Han snakker lavt til Even, slik at bare han hører det.  Even lener seg mot ham og gnir nesen sin mot halsen hans. Isak lener seg ørlite mot ham, det merkes bare såvidt, men Even kjenner at han kommer litt nærmere. “Jeg vet jeg ikke må. Men jeg vil.”

 

Flyturen er rolig, de flyr jevnt hele tiden, ingen turbulens, ingen ubehagelige lyder, ingen strømbrudd. Even sitter på huk ved siden av Isak med kinnet tett mot hans og ser ut av samme vindu som ham. Bare når de skal lande må han sette seg i sitt eget sete og feste setebeltet.

 

I Longyearbyen blir de hentet av sysselmannsbetjenten som var med Sysselmannen til Brøggerbreen. Han heter Knut og ser ut til å være rundt 50 år, solid bygget, like høy som Isak. Med  litt rufsete i håret, ubarbert, kledt i sivil; i grønn overtrekksbukse, solide støvler, blå parkas og varm lue. Han snakker hele veien fra flyplassen, forteller at mange har ringt og lurt på om det er sant at noen har filmet et isbjørnangrep. Han ser på Even i bakspeilet og sier han iallfall må ta godt vare på filmen, han kan sikkert selge den dyrt. Even nikker fraværende og ser ut av vinduet på det mørke landskapet. Han har allerede tenkt på det, vil iallfall ha de vanlige honorarene for den, men vurderer å lage en skikkelig film, en dokumentar fra Svalbard av filmklippene har har tatt opp. Han ser for seg polarlandskapet, vil ha med forskerne fra Ny Ålesund, kanskje han kan reise hit på nytt igjen før Isak drar hjem, filme mer, gjøre intervjuer, treffe Isak en gang til. Men egentlig er det ikke så viktig. Han har bildene på netthinna også, bilder han helst vil glemme, som han så gjerne skulle hatt usett, og han er ikke sikker på at en film egentlig er det han vil lage. Eller ikke denne filmen, han skulle jo bare ha ferie her, og så ballet det på seg. “ My mom always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.” Han tenker på Forrest Gump og hvordan tilfeldighetene styrer alt i verden, i alle de parallelle universene.

 

De drar direkte til Administrasjonsbygget på Svalbard, der Sysselmannen holder til. Det er en trebygning på en høyde ovenfor byen, den minner litt om en festning. Sysselmannsbetjenten forteller at utsikten er formidabel både mot Isfjorden og Longyeardalen gjennom de store vinduene. Nå ser de mest snø og mørke utenfor de digre vinduene i foajeen. Betjenten tar dem med til et møterom. “Vil dere ha kaffe eller te?” spør han og ser på dem. “Kaffe, takk”.

 

Betjenten går ut og kommer tilbake med et brett med kaffekopper og kjeks, og en kollega. “Dette er Irene, hun er også sysselmannsbetjent”, sier han. Irene er rundt 30 sår, liten og tynn med blondt hår og politiuniform. Hun hilser på dem med et solid håndtrykk.

 

Avhøret tar et par timer. Sysselmannsbetjentene ber dem fortelle hva som skjedde, forteller at de har sett filmen, at det de sier stemmer med den og med hva kollegene i Ny Ålesund fortalte om når Even kom og om det de så på breen, “så dette er bare en formalitet”. De signerer og får med seg en kopi av avhørsprotokollen når de går. “Vi regner med vi er ferdige med saken i løpet av en måneds tid”, sier de.

 

Sysselmannsbetjenten kjører dem til på hotellet etterpå. Denne gangen får de et vanlig rom, med dobbelseng og dusj. “Men det er skikkelig dobbelseng, da”, smiler Isak etter å ha inspisert den raskt. “Så vi trenger ikke gaffa? Jeg som tok to ruller fra lageret til Frode og greier…” Even smiler mot Isak så hele ansiktet sprekker i latter, en lett, boblende latter som ruller ut idet han drar Isak hardt ned på senga så sengebunnen knaker faretruende. “Vi trenger jo ikke ødelegge den FØR natta heller”, fniser Isak tilbake.

 

De går ut en tur for å spise middag på kvelden, Isak har bestilt bord på Huset, den beste restauranten i Longyearbyen, med legendarisk vinkjeller. Den ligger på en høyde ved foten av Longyearbreen litt utenfor sentrum, og 50-tallsbygningen har fungert som sykehus, skole, postkontor, forsamlingshus og nå restaurant.  De får plass ved et bord ytterst i et rom med et isbjørnskinn på veggen. Isak setter seg med ryggen mot det. Han foretrekker vanligvis å sitte innerst i rommet, men akkurat i dag ser han ut som om han er glad for at han slipper.

 

“Dette var virkelig godt”, sier Even etter at de har smakt seg gjennom and, blåmuggost, tartar av storkobbe, isfjordtorsk, en reinsdyrrett med kjøtt fra tre ulike områder i Norden. Før de begynner på desserten kommer kokken selv ut, han har endt opp på Svalbard etter å ha jobbet mange år på de beste restaurantene i Oslo, og sier han hadde en virkelig sjeldenhet å by på: isbjørnbiff. Den kommer fra en bjørn som ble skutt ved Ny Ålesund for noen dager siden, forteller han, kadaveret skulle inn til fastlandet, men de har fått kjøpe noe av kjøttet. “Isbjørnen der borte på veggen ble skutt på kirketrappa for over 40 år siden”, forteller han, “og etter det har vi alltid sunget ‘Bjørnen sover’ når vi serverer isbjørnbiff”, legger han småleende til. I det samme lyder melodien til sangen fra høytalerne i restauranten. Gjestene reagerer ulikt - de tilreisende uten kjennskap til Svalbard ser undrende på hverandre, mens de som bor her oppe ser begeistret på hverandre før de stemmer i barnesangen.

 

Når sangen dør ut og hovmesteren kommer trillende inn med et stort fat med lokk over, ser Isak spørrende på Even, som nikker nesten umerkelig, før han ser tilbake på kokken. “Den er vel min”, sier han. “Det var jeg som skjøt den”, legger han lavt til. Kokken sperrer øynene opp og ser på ham med åpen munn. “D-d-d-in? Var det du som skjøt den?” sier han høyt. Det blir stille i rommet, og Isak ser beskjemmet i bordet, det føles som om halve restauranten har rettet seg opp og ser mot dem etter kokkens høye utbrudd. 

 

“Seriøst, var det du som skjøt den? Er det sant at du filmet angrepet? At du tok frem kameraet og filmet mens den kom mot deg?” Han ser på ham med vantro blikk og en entusiasme som muligens ikke lar seg stoppe av sosiale konvensjoner om hva man bør og ikke bør si til ukjente restaurantgjester. Even er ikke sikker på om kokken synes Isak er en helt eller en idiot, men han ser at Isak er i ferd med å koke over, han strammer musklene, begynner å bli rødflammede på halsen. Han retter seg opp, begynner å åpne munnen. Even legger hånden sin på Isaks og klemmer den, smiler høflig mot kokken. “Du kan kanskje dempe stemmen littegranne?” sier han bestemt. “Vi ble angrepet av en isbjørn for to dager siden, den forsøkte drepe både meg og kjæresten min, og han skjøt den. At du nå serverer kjøttet og tjener penger på det er greit, men kan du være så snill å holde deg unna oss?”

 

Kokken ser perpleks ut. Han nikker ivrig, nesten overivrig. Even ser på Isak. “Vil du veldig gjerne ha dessert, Isak, eller skal vi gå nå?” Isak reiser seg. “Vi kan gå nå.” Kokken følger dem ut og beklager oppstyret, det hele ender med at de slipper å betale for middagen. 

 

Isak stønner høyt når de kommer ut. “Åååårrh, jeg blir så irritert”, sukker han når de er ute, tydelig frustrert. Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans og trekker ham leende inntil seg. “Synes det var litt morsomt, jeg. Så du ansiktet hans da du sa det var din bjørn! Priceless!” Han ler så øynene nesten forsvinner mellom smilerynkene.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg liker ikke å reklamere for innhold bak betalingsmur, men VG Pluss har en fantastisk dokumentar om Svalbard liggende nå, “This cold life” (tekstet på norsk). Jeg vil si den er verdt å kjøpe et abonnement for :) På mange måter er det kanskje Evens film, selv om den dessverre ikke har noe fra Ny Ålesund. Men den har Longyearbyen, hotellet, hundegården i Bolterdalen, isbjørn, flyet som går til Ny Ålesund og masse natur.
> 
> Merk at den kun er tilgjengelig i Norge. Nå er vel utenlandske lesere av denne ficen kanskje mer enn gjennomsnittet i stand til å sette opp VPN for å få sett norsk innhold, men ingen garanti fra min side for at det vil fungere altså.
> 
> Isbjørnskinnet i Huset er fra en bjørn som ble skutt mellom kirken og barnehagen i 1982. Da hovmesteren på Huset trillet inn bjørnen for servering, stemte gjestene i med “Bjørnen sover”, akkompagnert av piano. Jeg vet ikke om det dermed har blitt en tradisjon ved servering av fersk isbjørn-biff, men vi kan late som det.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer, meninger og det som er.


	24. Ligge her inne for alltid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne gangen starter vi med smut. Om du ikke vil lese det så finn stedet det står “***” og les derfra (dvs de tre siste avsnittene).

 

**3. januar 2026**  


 

“Kan vi ikke bare ligge her inne for alltid?” Even mumler det ned i puta si. Isak ler og stryker ham over håret. “Vi kan det”, sier han mykt og gir Even de vanlige morgenkyssene, i nakken, i håret, på kinnene, nedover ryggen. Etterhvert går de fra små, lette kyss til våtere kyss til dypere kyss til tunge som glir langs huden. Han kjenner smaken av Even, salt søtt, svette, naken hud, duften av ham. Den er pirrende, gir en behagelig kribling i skrittet, kiler, gir en intens trang til å ta på seg selv, til å skyve pikken litt til side fordi den begynner å sprenge litt ubehagelig for å komme seg opp og frem fra den varme hulen den har lagd seg mellom ham selv og madrassen.

 

Isak vrir litt på seg, legger det ene låret sitt over Evens, presser seg litt mot ham. Han legger en arm rundt hoftene hans, snuser mot ryggen hans. Even ligger fortsatt på magen, nesten urørlig. Isak stryker ham over ryggen og hoften med den ene hånden, beveger sine egne hofter i bittesmå sirkler mot ham. Even begynner å lage små lyder, lave stønn, høye pust, koselyder. Isak elsker disse lydene, han vet han lager dem selv også, når han bare ligger der og slapper av mens Even koser med ham. Det skjer noe med kroppen når alt han skal gjøre bare er å ligge å nyte, ikke gjøre noe, ikke si noe, ikke snu seg, ikke bevege seg, ikke gjengjelde, bare ligge der og kjenne på hver eneste lille berøring av huden.

 

Han setter seg opp bak Even, skyver lårene hans litt fra hverandre og setter seg på kne mellom dem, bøyer seg fremover og legger seg over ryggen hans. Kysser ham i nakken, blåser i håret hans, i øret hans. Han vet at Even synes det kiler, han ler, en liten latter som ender i et stønn samtidig som han kjenner at Even vrir seg litt, gnir seg ned mot madrassen. Han puster varm luft mot øret hans, slikker langs kanten av det og rundt øreflippen. Tar den varsomt inn i munnen og suger forsiktig på den mens han lar tungen gå frem og tilbake i små bevegelser, mens han kjenner at Even spenner kroppen, at musklene hans responderer på de små tungebevegelsene hans, som om alle nervetrådene hans for anledningen starter i øreflippen og slutter under hoftene hans. “Liker du det?” spør han lavt, et unyttig, dumt spørsmål. Even svarer ikke med ord, men med et stønn, og en mer insisterende hoftebevegelse opp mot Isak.

 

Isak lar hendene sine gli langs siden av Evens brystkasse, kjenner ribbeina under fingrene sine, madrassen mot fingerspissene som så vidt smyger seg under ham, kjenner så vidt brystvortene hans mot fingrene idet de glir forbi. Han greier motstå fristelsen til å stoppe opp ved dem, gni på dem, gni dem mellom fingrene, klype dem forsiktig, lar bare fingrene fortsette bevegelsen nedover Evens kropp. Han kjenner at Even løfter hoftene når Isak nærmer seg, som for å la ham bevege hendene lenger innunder ham. Isak smiler, flytter i stedet hendene sine bakover. Even løfter hoftene litt mer, vrir på dem samtidig som han kommer med et frustrert stønn. Isak masserer ham lett i korsryggen. Lar håndroten gli innover mot ryggraden og ut igjen i små sirkler, ikke for hardt, ikke for lett, men akkurat så hardt at Even presses ned mot madrassen uten at friksjonen blir for stor, uten at han skal måtte komme for fort.

 

Hendene glir lenger ned mot rumpeballene. Han ser muskelspillet i dem, når Even strammer dem og presser hoftene nede i madrassen. Han gjør det rytmisk nå, greier ikke å la være. Isak tar tak i dem og holder dem fast, trekker dem litt fra hverandre, kjenner at Even spenner seg og presser hoftene oppover, prøver å stoppe bevegelsene. Tomlene hans glir ned mot sprekken, glir langs den, opp mot korsryggen, dveler ved det følsomme punktet akkurat der ryggen slutter og rumpa starter, stryker med små lette bevegelser der, som sommerfuglvinger som slår mot huden. Even sitrer under ham, har skjelvende pust, korte gisp, et forsøk på å beherske seg.

 

Isak strekker seg etter tuben med glidemiddel som står på nattbordet. Det lille klikket når han åpner tuben, svuppet når den kalde geleen drypper ut på fingrene hans. Han gnir den mellom hendene, varmer den, sprer den utover håndflatene og fingrene sine. 

 

Even stivner til når han legger hendene sine mot rumpen hans igjen. Isaks hender er glatte, så forunderlig glatte, vet han, det føles nesten naturstridig. De glir omtrent friksjonsløst over huden, kiler, pirrer, lager sitringer, forvirrer hjernen. Tomlene hans glir ned mot sprekken igjen, denne gangen blir de der i stedet for å gli opp mot korsryggen igjen. Glir litt frem og tilbake, litt dypere, litt innover, vekselvis ut og inn. Even vrir på seg og skyver rumpa opp mot Isak, vil ha mer, vil ha det nå. Isak smiler, han elsker når Even ligger slik. Lydene, de små stønnene,  den blussende huden, de hektiske bevegelsene, hendene som knytter og åpner seg, som snart klyper seg fast i lakenet, drar det mot seg, hodet som snur seg fra side til side, de lukkede øynene, ansiktet som åpner og lukker seg.

 

Han tar litt mer glid på fingrene, passer på at det er mye der. Den ene hånden sprer rumpeballene litt, tommelen holder den fast mens de andre fingrene beveger seg, fjærlette berøringer på huden. Han lar en finger på den andre hånden gli mot åpningen. Even stønner høyt idet den glir inn, helt inn i én glidende bevegelse. Han støtter tommelen mot den myke huden mot ballene, og krøker fingeren litt, kjenner det myke punktet som får Even til å stønne ukontrollert. De beherskede små pesene erstattes med et høyt stønn. Isak trekker fingeren litt ut, og gjør plass til to fingre. Han beveger dem forsiktig, vet at Even er klar nå, at han ikke trenger dette. Isak er også klar. Pikken hans peker stivt oppover, mørkerød og pulserende, den lekker mot magen hans.

 

Likevel trenger han det. Trenger å kjenner Even, se at han er i ferd med å miste beherskelsen, føle kroppen hans reagere på det han gjør, gjøre det han kan for at han skal nyte, langsomt, nesten pinefullt langsomt.

 

Nok en gang strekker han seg etter glidemiddelet, smører inn seg selv denne gangen, glinsende rikelig. Even løfter hoftene mot ham, bøyer knærne og støtter seg på albuene. Han hviler pannen i hendene på madrassen, rødblussende og svett. Isak lar tuppen gli langs sprekken, før han plasserer seg bak Even og støter inn, stopper opp litt, før Even signaliserer at han vil ha hele ham, nå med en gang. 

 

Han glir inn og ut, nesten friksjonsløst, likevel stramt. Even stønner og beveger hoftene mot ham, støter hardt mot Isak mens Isak støter mot ham. Han lener hodet bakover, løfter seg opp på armene, senene i halsen strekker seg, musklene strammes, kinnet hans berører Isaks, han kjenner bevegelsene i munnen, halsen, kinnene hans når han svelger, puster, stønner, biter tennene sammen, slipper opp, svetten som perler frem, samler seg i små dråper. Isak holder fast i ham, i hoftene, rundt brystet, i skuldrene, presser ham ned i madrassen, løfter ham opp, brystkassen sin mot ryggen hans, haken mot skuldrene, kinn mot kinn, munn mot munn. 

 

Isak kjenner han er i ferd med å komme, den velkjente sitringen i pikken, ballene som trekker seg sammen, oppover, innover. Han støter mot Even, raskere enn før, prøver beherske seg, hvisker at han er i ferd med å komme, at han snart kommer, at han ikke greier vente lenger, at han elsker ham.

 

Han strekker den ene armen rundt Even og tar tak i hånden hans, sammen tar de pikken hans og runker den. Fingrene deres er flettet inn i hverandre, hendene gnis hardt mot madrassen. Even presser seg ned mot hendene og mot lakenet, vrir hodet fra side mot side, i nytelse, frustrasjon, nærmer seg klimaks. Med ett stivner han, løfter hodet og strammer nakken. Med pulserende bevegelser kommer han i hendene deres, og med et stønn slipper Isak seg løs, tømmer seg i Even, lar ham melke seg tom.

 

De synker sammen over hverandre, ved siden av hverandre. Isak glir ut av ham, Even slipper hånden hans, det er svette, sæd, glidemiddel på huden, på lakenet, på dyna, våte flekker som et vitnesbyrd om at de elsker hverandre, at de fortsatt elsker hverandre, at de alltid kommer til å ligge sånn, med hverandre, ved hverandre, i alle parallelle universer.

 

***

Senere på dagen står de på flyplassen og ser landingslysene fra SAS-maskinen mot nordvest. De hvite lysene er tydelige mot himmelen, og blir større og tydeligere etterhvert som flymaskinen nærmer seg. De står ved de store vinduene inne på flyplassen sammen med en gruppe andre som også har hatt julebesøk. De fleste julebesøkene holder på å reise hjem til fastlandet nå, skolene er i ferd med å starte etter ferien, ektefeller og kjærester skal tilbake på jobb. Isak kjenner klumpen i magen, det har vært så fint å ha besøk, å ha Even der, selv om det har vært drama så det holder, selv om de holdt på å dø.

 

Bagasjen er sjekket inn, Even har bare håndbagasjen sin der. Kamerabagen mellom beina, sekken på ryggen. De står hånd i hånd og ser på flyet som lander. Evens fingre er kjølige mot hans egne, begge står tause og ser. Isak snur seg mot Even og legger hendene på skuldrene hans, gnir nesen sin mot hans. 

“Jeg kommer til å savne deg.” 

“Jeg kommer til å savne deg også”, svarer Even lavt. Han legger armene om Isak og trekker ham mot seg, kjenner hele ham mot seg, kinn mot kinn, hud mot hud. “Jeg elsker deg.”   
“Jeg elsker deg også.”

 

Isak vinker til Even idet han forsvinner gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen på flyplassen. Bare 40 dager til de sees igjen. 40 dager. 960 timer. 57600 minutter. Pluss en to timer lang flytur. Så er han hjemme. Hjemme hos sin Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og da var vi ferdige… og alle overlevde, unntatt isbjørnen for han ble til biff.
> 
> Tusen takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og kommentarer av dette og andre kapitler ♥
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som har lest, tenkt, kommentert, ledd, bitt negler, elsket og hatet isbjørn ♥ Det har vært en fantastisk reise, ikke bare for Even og Isak, men for meg også, selv om jeg skled brutalt bort fra tanken om fem kapitler julekos på Svalbard, over i en kjip flytur og en enda kjipere scootertur. Moralen er kanskje at på Svalbard bør man kanskje holde seg innendørs? Det er visst mest kos der, iallfall.


	25. Epilog: Hjem

**12\. februar 2026**

I.

Even er hjemme i Oslo. Etter at han kom hjem fra Svalbard for noen uker siden, har han stort sett vært i Oslo, de holder på med etterproduksjonen av en film han holdt på med i høst. I tillegg har han jobbet med filmklippene fra Svalbard, prøvd å sette dem sammen til en film. Hundesledekjøringa i Bolterdalen, isgrotten, Ny Ålesund, Longyearbyen. Nordlys og stjerner. Isbjørn. Han har lagd en 10-minutters pitch og skrevet konsept til en lengre dokumentar. Drømmen er å lage en helaftens film, som Pingvinenes marsj, men han tror ikke han har sjans til å få finansiering til det, markedet for slike er dårlig, selv om den helt sikkert vil kunne selges til utlandet. I første omgang håper han på en kortere film, så kan han heller prøve å få lagd en lengre versjon senere. Han han har tenkt å ha med masse naturbilder, men også mennesker. De fascinerende folkene han møtte der oppe. Jan Terje. Frode. Sysselmannsbetjenten. Servitøren på puben. Hver for seg er de kanskje ikke mer spesielle enn andre folk, men til sammen føler han at de er noe for seg selv, at de blir til noe for seg selv.

Han sukker. Drømmen om den store filmen har han i det minste til felles med alle de andre. Og han har talent, han er jo flink. Men ikke flink nok, han greier liksom ikke få til alt han vil. Skjønner ikke alltid greia, ikke de subtile detaljene i investorpraten, det føles som om noen andre stikker av med pengene. Han hviler hodet i hendene, kjenner at han er sliten. Etter uker med høyt tempo og masse energi kjenner han at det er i ferd med å ta slutt nå. Han tror ikke det er depresjon, tror ikke det har vært hypomani, bare mye energi, mye å ta av, mye tid å fylle. Han har sovet lite, bare noen få timer hver natt, løyet til Isak om hvor lenge han har sovet når han har spurt om posene under øynene, synlige selv i det lille Skype-vinduet, om han er trøtt. “Nei, jeg er ikke trøtt. Sover masse!” har han smilt, ledd. Sett Isaks bekymrede mine, som han har forsøkt å holde skjult. Sett vennene komme innom, dra ham med ut på kaffe, Jonas’ diskret titt på hyllene i kjøleskapet da han hentet øl, Noora som plutselig stod på døra med spansk tortilla. Moren hans som kom innom på uventet kaffebesøk. Plutselig fikk han følelsen av at de passet på ham. Prøvde å riste det av seg, greide det ikke helt.

Men han sover ikke så mye. Ikke sammenhengende, ikke helt uten hjelp. Han har ikke fortalt alt til noen, ikke en gang til psykologen sin eller til Isak. Han vet han burde snakke med iallfall psykologen sin om det, vet hun ikke vil dømme ham, vet hun vil si det er en normal reaksjon på det han har opplevd. Men innerst inne er han redd reaksjonen skal bli redusert å være fordi han er bipolar, fordi han allerede har psykiske problemer, angst, søvnproblemer, at det skal være nok et problem å henge på knaggen hans, diagnosen hans.

Han ser for seg isbjørnen, ham selv som snudde ryggen til Isak, Isak alene på breen. Han våkner og leter etter Isak om natta, synes han hører ham ha panikkanfall i senga ved siden av seg, kjenner den urolige kroppen, hører den raske, overfladiske pusten. Ligger badet i svette, med høy puls og kaotiske tanker. Men når han våkner ligger han alene i senga, det er ingen andre der, Isak er fortsatt på Svalbard. De snakker sammen nesten hver dag, oftere enn før, ser hverandre på Skype. Isak har filmet den litt lysere polardagen til ham, som en lysere blå strime mot horisonten i sør. 

Og nå er Isak på vei hjem. Han skal være i Oslo i fem dager, kommer i ettermiddag, på Evens bursdag. Den beste bursdagsgaven.

 

II.

Even står på Gardermoen og venter. Det er en time siden flyet til Isak landet, en time siden han fikk melding om at alt var bra, at de var nede. Godt over en time siden han kom til flyplassen, småløpende inn fra flytoget, redd for å komme for sent, som vanlig hadde han vært ute i seneste laget.

Og fortsatt ingen Isak.

Even strekker seg, prøver å se, gjennom sperringene lenger inne, bak glassdøren, lenger inn, se om han kan se Isak. Det kommer passasjerer strømmende hele tiden, de kommer ned trappen i jevnt sig, men ingen Isak. Han har sendt flere meldinger, forsøkt å ringe ham, ingen svarer.

Isak sa han var ombord på flyet i Longyearbyen, sendte ham bilde av utsikten fra vinduet. Det var direktefly, så han kan jo ikke ha gått av på feil flyplass heller. Han lurer på om han burde ringe noen andre, Jonas, kanskje, eller Terje? Isak visste at Even skulle møte ham, Even hadde sendt meldinger flere ganger underveis om hvor han var, artige utsagn om medpassasjerene på toget, sendt flere selfies av seg selv som ventet utålmodig. Han kan ikke ha trodd han skulle dra rett hjem, at Even ventet der? 

Even står ved møtepunktet ved utenlandsterminalen, det var der flyet fra Svalbard landet, han hadde selv kommet inn her, og han hadde hørt passasjerer snakke om Longyearbyen da de ble møtt av sine her for lenge siden, sikkert minst en halvtime siden. Han står og tripper, vipper vekten fra tåballene til hælen, prøver å strekke seg så lang som mulig for å se lenger. Men veggen foran ham er grå med muntre reklameplakater, det er skilt og skjermer og informasjon overalt. Han har lest det allerede, greier ikke ta det inn over seg nå, kjenner han begynner å bli skikkelig stressa. Han ser ned på telefonen sin igjen, for gud vet hvilken gang i dag. Fortsatt ingenting fra Isak. Plutselig slår det ned i ham, tenk om telefonen ikke virker? Han ser på den, han fikk akkurat en melding fra mamma, og han har fått messengermeldinger fra flere andre mens han venter. Det er bare Isak han ikke hører noe fra og som ikke tar telefonen.

Han tripper, går frem og tilbake, prøver å se om han ser Isak på den andre siden. Men tollen er mellom ham og bagasjebåndet og ankomsten, det er umulig å se noen på innsiden. Enda en gang ser han på telefonen. Enda en gang sjekker han om meldingene er lest. Enda en gang ser han den lille, blå sirkelen som viser at den er levert, men ikke lest.

Med ett endrer sirkelen seg. Fra å være blå går den over til en miniatyr av Isaks profilbilde. Det er ikke så lett å se hva det forestiller, men Even vet akkurat hva det er bilde av. Det er ham selv og Isak, på ferie i København året før. I Nyhavn, det er sol og sommer, øl og høye smørbrød. Masse latter og moro, de hadde kjørt berg-og-dalbane i Tivoli, spist sukkerspinn, is, drukket kaffe, sett på folkelivet. Han hadde tatt bilder, Isak hadde ledd mot ham, han fikk aldri nok bilder av Isaken sin. Akkurat profilbildet var det Isak som hadde tatt, med mobilen sin, på strak arm mens de bøyde seg mot hverandre, mens de holdt på å rive ølen ned fra bordet, det endte i et panisk latterhikst for å redde mat og drikke. Han stirrer ned på telefonen, venter på at Isak skal svare, at han skal si no. 

Plutselig kjenner han et par armer rundt seg. Instinktivt klemmer han tilbake, kroppen hans kjenner allerede hvem dette er, gjenkjenner ham før hjernen har prosessert synet, duften, lyden, følelsen. “Sorry, Even! Det tok en føkkings time i tollen! Jeg fikk ikke ringe eller noen ting!” Isak klemmer ham inntil seg, han kjenner kroppen hans mot sin, nesen hans mot halsen, håret som kiler ham i ansiktet, munnen som leter etter munnen hans, leppene hans, kysset, den vanvittige følelsen av at Isak er her igjen. “Gratulerer med dagen.” Isak kysser ham igjen, et lett bursdagskyss, flere, de myke leppene treffer hans flere ganger.

Even blir stående og holde rundt Isak. Holder ham fast, vugger svakt frem og tilbake med Isak inntil seg. Lettelsen over at han er der, at det var en sånn latterlig ting som overivrige tollere som holdt ham tilbake, at det ikke var noe galt, at han ikke hadde misforstått noe.

Han lener seg litt tilbake og ser på Isak. “Serr? En time i tollen? Med hansker og kontroll av hulrom?” sier han spøkefullt. Isak ser alvorlig på ham. “Eh…” Så sprekker han i en hjertelig latter. “Nei, ikke helt det, ass. Men det er en overraskelse. Vent til vi kommer hjem’a.”

Isak slenger sekken på ryggen og løfter opp to store bager. Even tilbyr seg å hjelpe og strekker hånden ut etter den nærmeste. Isak rister på hodet og gir ham den andre. “Jeg tar denne selv”, smiler han og hipser den opp skulderen med et undertrykt stønn. “Er den så tung?” Even ser litt bekymret på ham. “Neida, det går bra”, sier Isak og tar Even i hånden. De går mot flytoget. Det er travelt på flyplassen, folk går rundt dem i alle retninger. Travle forretningsreisende på vei hjem, på vei til neste by kvelden før de skal ha møte. Grupper, par, enkeltpersoner. En vanlig onsdag på Gardermoen. Vanligvis ville Even sett seg rundt, prøvd å lese historiene deres, tenkt på hvor de skulle og hva de tenkte. Noen ganger skriver han dem ned etterpå, små historier, små scener fra livet rundt seg. Tenker at han kanskje kan bruke det i en film en gang.

Nå har han bare øye for Isak, tenker bare på ham, på hva han vil, hva de skal gjøre det neste minuttet, den neste timen, de neste dagene. Helt til søndag, da skal Isak tilbake igjen til Svalbard. Men før det skal de gjøre masse. Føkkings masse.

 

III.

De kommer hjem i femtiden. Flytoget var fullt, banen var full, trikken var full. Leiligheten er velsignet stille. Even lukker øynene et øyeblikk når de kommer innenfor døren, puster inn og ut et par ganger.  
“Sliten?” Han kjenner Isaks armer smyge seg rundt livet hans bakfra, haken hans på skulderen, kinnet mot hans. Han lener seg bakover, kjenner Isaks munn mot halsen sin.  
“Ikke så sliten”, smiler han, elsker Isaks munn mot halsen, elsker de små dyttene med nesetippen, elsker at han endelig står her bak ham. Han tar tak i hendene hans og trekker ham nærmere, så nært han kan komme, holder ham fast. “Det er så jævlig deilig å ha deg her igjen, Isak.”  
“Mm.” Isak står stille, holder ham fortsatt fast. Fingrene deres er flettet sammen, en klynge av fingre som sitrer og bevrer, varmer hverandre, stryker varsomt over huden. Isaks fingertupper er fjærlette mot håndbaken hans, bittesmå sirkler og buer.

Even snur seg mot ham og legger armene rundt ham. Forsiktig begynner han å plante små kyss på halsen hans, langs kjeven, under øret, langs øret, lar fingrene sine gli gjennom håret hans, masserer ham lett i nakken, sniker noen fingre ned langs ryggraden, legger den andre hånden rundt livet hans under genseren. Huden hans er varm og myk, akkurat som han husker den. Fingertuppene glir ned under linningen på buksa, over den glatte, myke huden ned mot der baken delen er seg. Isak flytter beina litt fra hverandre, flytter litt på føttene som for å stå stødigere, lener seg mot Even. Even kjenner at han smiler, hører pusten hans går litt raskere, kjenner pulsslagene mot leppene sine. 

De kommer seg inn på soverommet, kler langsomt av hverandre, Even drar hettegenseren og t-skjorta av Isak, ser den sterke kroppen hans, de definerte musklene, de sterke armene. Stryker med lette fingre over huden, leker med det krusete håret, kjenner de myke krøllene mot fingertuppene, tegner konturene av det han ser. Han smiler mot ham, kysser ham, dypt, mykt, lenge. 

Han kjenner Isak så godt, hver millimeter av kroppen hans, huden hans, håret hans, fingrene, hendene, armene, beina, lårene, magen, brystet. Har sett ham, kjent ham, smakt ham, luktet ham. Vet hva han liker, hva han elsker, hva som får ham tent på et øyeblikk, hva som får ham til å holde i en evighet. 

Åpner varsomt beltet, bukseknappen, drar ned glidelåsen, drar av ham buksa. Isak løfter beina ut av den, står der i bare bokseren, den er rød og kroppsnær. Bulen foran er tydelig, stoffet står ut, det er en våt flekk der. Even smiler og legger hånden over den, kjenner konturen mot håndflaten, fuktigheten som trenger gjennom mot huden hans. Dette er så kjent, likevel er det helt nytt hver eneste gang, han blir aldri lei av det. Fingrene hans krummer seg rundt Isak, det går automatisk, den lille bevegelsen, lillefingeren som streifer hodet, Isak som smiler, vrir litt på seg, presser seg mot hånden hans, strammer musklene i baken, bøyer seg litt vekk. Even ler mot halsen hans, Isak er på stedet mellom “ta meg fort som faen” og “dette må aldri ta slutt” nå.

Han slipper taket i Isak, et øyeblikk ser han perpleks på ham. Even tar tak nederst i genseren sin og vrenger den av seg. Han vil kjenne Isak mot seg, hele kroppen hans mot hele kroppen sin. Isak smiler og hjelper ham av med den, kysser ham mens han har genseren rundt halsen, drar den av, kysser ham igjen, kysser ham på halsen, skulderen, kragebeinet, brystet. Even knepper opp buksa si og drar den ned, vrenger av seg sokkene mens Isak holder ham i skuldrene og han med ett står bøyd med ansiktet mot brystet hans. Han glir ned på knærne, holder hendene på hoftekammen hans, lar nesen følge konturene av brystkassen, kjenner ribbeina mot nesetippen, lar den gli ned mot magen, snuser inn Isak. Han kysser ham, lar tungespissen slippe ut mellom leppene, smaker den salte huden, Isak dufter av såpe, sandeltre, den krydderaktige duften sin, iblandet lukten av svette, den skarpe lukten av stress og varme og reising. Even trekker ham inn, nyter ham, fyller lungene med ham.

Han slår armene om Isak, vil pause dette øyeblikket, stå sånn for alltid, med Isaken sin foran seg, nesen mot navlen hans, armene om ryggen hans, hendene i kryss over korsryggen, for alltid ha ham sånn. 

Isak legger hendene om hodet hans og trekker ham inntil seg, rykker litt i ham, drar ham opp. “Kom, vi legger oss”, hvisker han, smiler, ser på ham med mørke øyne. Klemmer ham, stryker over ryggen hans, krummer hendene om rumpeballene hans, trekker ham inntil seg, han kjenner ham mot seg, kjenner pikken hans står stiv mellom dem, inntil hans egen, kjenner sitringen i pungen, den kjølige luften som får den våte tuppen til å føles kald. 

De kysser hverandre igjen, dype kyss, tungene som leker, som slikker på leppene, utforsker hverandres munner, varmt, mykt, vått, smaken av Isak, smaken av Even. 

Etterpå ligger de i senga, ved siden av hverandre, med armene rundt hverandre, stryker, klemmer, tar på hverandre. Småkysser, lukter, kjenner de har savnet den andre, forteller det, gnir nese mot nese, kysser litt igjen. Ute har det mørknet, gardinene er fortsatt trukket fra, de ser den mørkeblå himmelen, det gyldne skjæret fra gatelyktene, den nesten runde månen. Even stryker over Isak, smiler mot ham. “Jeg elsker deg.”  
“Jeg elsker deg også.”

En dyp rumling fra Isaks mage bryter stemningen. Even ser på ham og ler. “Er du sulten?”  
Isak ler. “Litt”, innrømmer han.  
“Shit, du har ikke spist siden du var på Svalbard, du?”  
Isak rynker på panna og ser ut som han tenker. “Nja… spiste litt på flyet da. Eller egentlig ikke.”  
“Herregud, du må være dritsulten.” Even reiser seg opp fra sengen. “Kom igjen, i dusjen med deg, så mekker jeg mat imens.”  
“Vil du ikke være med i dusjen?” Isak griper hånden hans og ser på ham med et fornærmet uttrykk. Even ler og kysser ham lett på munnen “Jeg vil være med deg i dusjen. Men hvis vi skal få mat i dag så tror jeg du skal dusje mens jeg lager maten.”  
Isak legger hodet på skakke og ser på ham. “Serr, Even? Har de lagt ned ALLE take away-sjappene i denne byen? Vi er ikke på Svalbard nå!”  
“Take away! Du er smart, altså!”  
“Selvsagt er jeg smart. Det er derfor du er sammen med meg. Fordi jeg er den smarteste du kjenner, og du er bare ute etter pengene jeg kommer til å tjene på den glupe hjernen min.”  
“Om sånn tjue år, ja.” Even gnir nesen sin mot Isaks og ler. “Men greit, vi kan bruke de smarte pengene dine på take away i dag. Gå i dusjen, så bestiller jeg et eller annet.”  
“Husk å be om minst en times leveringstid, da. Og skynd deg etter.” 

En time og et kvarter etterpå ringer det på døra. Even drar fingrene gjennom det våte håret og går for å slippe inn Foodora-budet. “Takk skal du ha!” smiler han strålende til den unge jenta som står utenfor. Han åpner boksen med mat på vei inn, duften av tandoorikrydder sprer seg. “Mm, det dufter digg.” Isak kommer ut fra soverommet. Han har svarte jeans på, kanten på bokseren stikker opp over linningen, bare tær stikker ut under buksebeina. Små perler av vann fra det nyvaskede håret har lagt seg på skuldrene hans. Han er i ferd med å dra en svart t-skjorte over hodet, dørene til klesskapet står åpne. I følge Isak er hele bagen full av skittent vintertøy. I stedet for å stresse med å vaske i Ny Ålesund pakket han det like godt med seg, siden han måtte ha bagasje med uansett. “Skal vi sette på en maskin med den bagen din før vi spiser, eller?” Even peker i retning bagene hans som fortsatt står i gangen. Isak nikker, og Even går på kjøkkenet med maten før han kommer tilbake og griper den ene bagen for å ta den med inn på badet og tømme innholdet i vaskemaskinen.  
“Nei, ikke den, den andre.”  
“Den andre? Hva er det i denne da?” Even ser litt forvirret på ham.  
“Eh, skittentøyet er i den andre bagen altså.” Isak ser litt stresset ut. Even ser litt skjevt på ham, skal til å si noe. “Jeg kan fikse det selv, altså. Kan ikke du dekke bordet imens?” Isak smiler og gir Even et kyss på munnen.

Etter middagen setter de seg i sofaen med stout og mørk, klissete sjokoladekake som Even har laget. Even sitter i det ene hjørnet av sofaen, med Isak halvt liggende i fanget sitt, med hodet mot brystet hans og beina i den andre enden av sofaen. Evens hånd hviler på skulderen hans.

“Bra bursdagskake du har laget deg, ass.” Isak ser opp på Even og smiler mens han tar en bit til av kakestykket sitt. “Ja, jeg hadde ikke helt trua på at han der smarte typen min skulle fikse det, iallfall.” 

Even setter fra seg asjetten og skjeen på bordet. Isak vrir litt på seg for å få satt fra seg sine ting ved siden av. Han griper Evens hånd og stryker over den, kysser fingertuppene en etter en, stryker seg over kinnet med hånden hans. Even smiler ned mot ham og fortsetter å stryke ham på kinnet. 

“Hva skal vi gjøre resten av helga da?” Isak ser opp på Even.  
“Hva har du lyst til da? Det er jo din ferie.”   
“Men det er din bursdag”, protesterer Isak.  
Even ler. “Jeg vil bare være sammen med deg, jeg.”  
“Så kjedelig du er, da. Men det er greit, vi kan være her hele tida. Helt til vi må dra til flyplassen sånn i halv ellevetida på søndag.”  
“Okei.” Han trekker Isak lenger opp, slik at han kan kysse ham.  
“Jonas ville gjerne treffe meg. Eller oss, da. Jeg sa vi kunne ta en tur ut på fredag?” Isak ser spørrende på Even, som nikker. “Høres bra ut det. Og så skal vi møte foreldrene dine og mine til middag og lunsj og sånt, jeg har lagt det i kalenderen.”  
“Eventplanleggeren min, ass.” Isak finner frem kalenderen på telefonen og leser. “Altså, da har vi middag med mine svigerforeldre i morgen, lunsj med svigerfaren din og Lea fredag, ut med gutta på fredag kveld, lunsj med svigermora di på lørdag og så drar jeg igjen på søndag.” Han kikker opp på Even med et skjelmskt blikk. “Skal vi få inn sex i kalenderen også, så vi er sikker på vi rekker det?”  
“Mm, er det plass der da?”  
Isak ser ned på telefonen med alvorlig mine. “Ja, lørdag kveld er ledig?”  
“Det var ikke det jeg mente, da. Er det plass til all sexen i kalenderen? Det blir ikke fullt? Tomt for lagringsplass?”   
Isak slipper telefonen og kysser Even, lenge. “Tror vi klarer oss uten kalenderen, egentlig.”

 

IV.

De la seg bare etterpå. Fortsatte egentlig direkte fra sofaen via kjøkkenet til soverommet. Hele tiden helt inntil hverandre, jo mer de var sammen jo viktigere ble det å ikke slippe hverandre, å ha hverandre helt nær, kjenner den andre, ha ham der. De sovnet tett omslynget, nakne, Isak som den store skjeen med beinet sitt over Evens hofte og armen rundt brystkassen hans. Even som den lille skjeen, med fingrene flettet inn i Isaks, ryggen sin mot ham, pusten hans i nakken.

Neste morgen har de snudd seg. Even holder rundt Isak, beina er flettet sammen, de er varme og svette, dyna dekker knapt beina. Even smiler og vrir seg forsiktig for å se på klokken. Halv ni. Det er lenge siden han har sovet så godt og så lenge. Han kan ikke huske at han har vært våken en eneste gang i natt.

Han kjenner at Isak begynner å bevege på seg. Han vrir litt på seg, lager små lyder, beveger fingrene, stryker over Evens arm, vikler beina fri. Even klemmer ham inntil seg og kysser ham i nakken. “God morgen.”  
“Mrrgggh.” Isak gjesper idet han sier det, før han snur seg mot Even. “God morgen, mener jeg.” Han bøyer seg mot Even og gir ham et bløtt kyss, ser på ham. “Sovet godt?”  
Even smiler. “Kjempegodt. Det hjalp å ha deg her. Faktisk.”

De blir liggende i senga og kysse mykt. Lar armene vandre over hverandre, kjenner på hverandre. Kjenner noe hardt vokse mellom beina, hjelper hverandre med det. Pusten, rykningene, stønnene, blikkene, bevegelsene. Så ømt, så hjemlig, så velkjent.

“Du, bli her hos meg da.”  
“Ja, jeg kan ligge her inne for alltid jeg. Så lenge du er her.” Even stryker Isak over kinnet, kjenner de kilende skjeggstubbene mot fingertuppene.  
Isak flirer. “Og hvis jeg ikke er her?”  
“Da følger jeg etter deg.” Even trekker på skuldrene, sånn er det bare, enkelt og greit. Han kommer til å følge etter, det vet han.  
“Men hvis jeg går og mekker kaffe, kan du ligge her da?”  
“Ja, dersom du lover å lage skikkelig kaffe?”  
“Ikke pulverkaffe?”  
“Det har vi ikke.”  
“Kanskje jeg har i bagen min?”  
“Det har du ikke!”  
“Jeg skal lage skikkelig kaffe, jeg lover!” Isak ruller seg ut av senga og plukker opp en bokser fra gulvet, og drar den på seg. Even ser på ham. “Det der er min bokser fra i går”, sier han. Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg har akkurat sugd på pikken din i ti minutter og svelget sæden din, tror ikke jeg tar skade av å bruke bokseren din fra i går akkurat.”

Even ligger i senga og hører lydene. Isak som er på do, vasker hendene, lukker døra til badet, går ut i kjøkkenet. Tusler rundt der ute, tapper vann, heller i kaffebønner, varmer kaffemaskinen, lager kaffe. Han lurer på hvilken kaffetype det blir, om det er Shembati-bønnene fra La Cabra eller Gichathaini fra Nord. Snart kjenner han duften av kaffe spre seg inn i soverommet. Det føles som om nesen hans bevrer idet den kjenner lukten, vibrasjonene sprer seg til resten av kroppen og et øyeblikk føles det som om han allerede har drukket kaffe, allerede har fått det første skuddet med energi gjennom munnen.

Heldigvis tar det ikke lang tid før Isak kommer inn med et brett med to kaffekrus på. Han setter dem forsiktig på nattbordet sammen med to asjetter med kaker fra i går, croissanter fra fryseren, smør og syltetøy.  
“Gratulerer med dagen, bby”, sier han og bøyer seg frem for å kysse ham.  
“Det var i går, da”, smiler Even mellom kyssene.  
“Jeg vet jo det, men da fikk du jo ikke noen gaver!” Isak bøyer seg ned og plukker opp en pose fra gulvet. “Eller, ta litt kaffe først, da.” Han følger Evens hånd med blikket mens han drikker. Even smiler til ham over kanten på kruset. “Takk skal du ha. Den var digg.” Han tar en slurk til og ser ned i koppen. “Shembati?” Isak ler. “Jeg visste du ville nerde! Ja, Shembati!”

Isak stikker hånden ned i posen og finner frem en liten pakke. “Denne er fra sysselmannen. Eller sysseldama, da. Hun var i Ny Ålesund på befaring for noen uker siden. Saken er henlagt, sier hun, selvforsvar.” Even ser på ham. Isak forsøker se uanfektet ut, men Even ser på ham at han er lettet, at han kanskje fryktet en annen utgang på saken til tross for vitner og filmbevis. Even klemmer hånden hans. “Fint, Isak”, sier han lavt. “Kom og legg deg her litt?” Han åpner armene og trekker Isak mot seg. Isak kryper inntil ham, og lenge ligger de bare der, helt rolige, holder rundt hverandre, sier ingenting, bare har hverandre.

“Du tenker mye på det?” Even sier det stille i øret hans.  
Isak nikker. “Du også?”  
Han bare klemmer ham tilbake. Holder ham fast.  
“Jeg har bestemt meg for å komme hjem, Even.” Isak sier det lavt, men bestemt. Even rykker til, rynker pannen. “Komme hjem? Men du ville jo være der et år? Få et fullt år med målinger og sånt?”  
“Jeg orker ikke mer. Du er så langt borte. Jeg reiser opp igjen nå og så avslutter jeg prosjektet og kommer hjem om en måned eller noe. Jeg ser jo at du ikke har det bra. Noen ganger har du sett helt jævlig ut, og så har du bare sagt du har det bra. Sana og Jonas har også vært bekymret, de sier…”  
“Isak… du trenger ikke passe på meg. Det går bra.” Han klemmer Isak inntil seg. Han liker ikke at Isak føler han må passe på ham, at vennene deres følger med ham.  
“Jeg vet det, Even. Men… jeg har det ikke så bra jeg heller”, sier han. “Jeg orker ikke mer. Får ikke gjort noe. Teller bare dagene til jeg får se deg. Tenker på deg hver natt når jeg er våken. Savner å kunne prate med deg. Savner at du er der når jeg ikke får sove. Jeg vil så gjerne krype tett inntil deg når jeg er redd.” Det siste sier han så lavt at det er så vidt Even hører ham.  
Even kjenner de små rykkene gjennom kroppen hans, rykkene som forteller at Isak prøver å ikke gråte. Han stryker ham varsomt over armen, brystet, kinnet. “Isak, elskede…” 

De bare ligger der, som i en døs, helt inntil hverandre. Stryker, holder, klemmer, gråter, kysser. På nattbordet blir kaffen kald og croissantene blir tørre. 

“Sukk, du skulle jo få kaffe.” Isak snur seg mot ham og smiler.  
“Det går bra. Jeg kan gå og lage ny til oss, jeg.” Even kysser ham på pannen før han ruller seg ut av senga og strekker seg, snur seg litt så Isak ser ham i profil, så forfra. Isak ligger på siden i senga og ser på ham med et lite smil og et blikk som sikkert er sultent, men som Even akkurat nå prioriterer ned til fordel for kaffe. Det blir Nord denne gangen.

Etter at de har drukket den varme kaffen sin og spist nye croissanter, ser Isak på Even. “Skal vi prøve på nytt, eller?”  
“Prøve hva da?” Even ser litt forvirret på ham.  
“Du hadde bursdag. Gratulerer med dagen?”  
Even ler. “Takk, ja.”

Isak rekker ham gaven fra sysselmannen igjen. Even åpner den. Det er en liten svart gullsmedeske, av den typen man kjøper ringer i. Han ser på den og løfter det ene øyenbrynet. “Du er sikker på den er fra sysselmannen?”  
Isak ser på ham og ler. “Jepp. Jeg hadde ikke gitt deg en sånn eske, ass. Jeg hadde funnet på noe mer episk.”  
“Du, episk? Ikke faen!” Even ler og dulter borti ham. “Du er ikke mye episk master, altså.”  
Han åpner esken og løfter opp bomullen. Han ser ned i esken og smiler før han løfter opp et sølvkjede med en isbjørnklo i. Han holder den opp foran Isak, smiler litt. “Det er vel du som burde ha den, egentlig.” Isak holder frem hånden etter den, studerer den, smiler litt. “Vi får dele på den, da. Sånn som med klærne våre?” Han kaster et blikk ned på bokseren han har på seg.

“Jeg har også en gave til deg.” Han finner frem en firkantet pakke og rekker Even. Even rister på den, smiler når han hører den skranglende lyden. Han river ivrig opp papiret. Det er et Lego-sett, et polarsett med helikopter, beltevogn, polarforskere med pelsluer, og en isbjørn med to unger. “Digg! Lego!” Even er klar til å bygge med en gang.

Isak trekker pusten. “Jeg har en gave til…” Han trekker på det, høres usikker ut. “Jeg… jeg vet ikke om det er en bra gave, om du vil like den, men siden jeg først har tatt den med så må du nesten få den.” Han reiser seg og går ut i gangen og kommer tilbake med den store, tunge bagen han bakset med i hele går. Han løfter den opp i senga. “Værsågod.”  
Even ser undrende på ham.  
“Åpne da.” Isaks stemme er insisterende.  
Sakte drar Even glidelåsen opp. Han vet allerede hva det er i bagen, har allerede gjettet det.

Noe hvitt kommer til syne. Han stopper opp, holder pusten, må kjenne litt først. Kjenne at han fortsatt puster, at pulsen fortsatt er normal, at hjernen ikke får krampe.

Han stikker hånden nedi bagen, kjenner på det som er der. Det er mykt, overraskende mykt, han hadde sett for seg at det skulle være hardere, stivere, grovere. Han stryker hånden over det, lar det gli mellom fingrene. Ser på Isak.

“Går det bra?” Isaks stemme er stødig. Med ett merker han at han har holdt pusten, til tross for at han har kjent etter at det går bra, at han har glemt å puste. Han puster fort ut, inn igjen i et lite hikst, puster ut igjen, får kontroll over pusten. Inn, ut, inn, ut. Han kjenner Isaks hånd på armen sin. “Even.”

Han rister på hodet. “Nei, det går bra. Ble bare litt overrasket.”

Isak ler tørt. “Ja, det ble jeg også.”  
Even ser på ham. “Hæ? Du også?”  
“Ja, dette var ikke min ide, kan man si. Det var sysselmannsdama som mente det var en god ide at vi fikk skinnet, de hadde så mange der oppe nå uansett, og det var viktig at vi utfordret angsten og bla bla bla.”  
“Jeez, ass.”  
“Det kan du si, ja.” Isak rister på hodet. “Men hun kom iallfall med da jeg skulle dra fra Longyearbyen, hadde fått det preparert og greier, så jeg kunne ikke akkurat si nei heller, og ikke hadde jeg noe sted å gjøre av det der oppe. Men det viste seg jo å være ganske dumt, for selv om hun hadde fikset eksporttillatelse UT fra Svalbard så hadde hun glemt at jeg trengte tillatelse for å ta det med INN til Norge. Og da jeg kom til tollen var jeg ganske føkked, vet du. ‘Har du med noen fossiler eller truede dyrearter eller skinn eller bein fra slike?’ ‘Eh, ja.’ De ringte og styrte, folka i tollen hadde lest historien om oss i VG i vinter, og var veldig nysgjerrige, men de kunne jo ikke akkurat slippe meg gjennom av den grunn. De ringte masse frem og tilbake, og sysseldama tok selvsagt ikke telefonen. Til slutt var det han Knut der oppe som fiksa det riktige skjemaet og fikk sendt det over til tollfolkene. Og de ville ta selfie med meg og skinnet før jeg fikk gå videre.” Isak stønner litt når han nevner selfien.  
Even legger hodet bakover og ler. “Tollen ja, den hadde jeg glemt å spørre om. Jeg trodde du dreiv og smugla grønt jeg, venta bare på at du skulle dra frem noe greier fra rumpa i går kveld”, flirer han.  
Isak ser utfordrende på ham. “Dét tror jeg er i seneste laget nå, altså.”

“Såh, eh. Da har vi et isbjørnskinn da. Hvor skal vi ha det hen?” Even står i stua en stund senere og ser seg rundt. “Et føkkings isbjørnskinn, faktisk.”  
Isak kikker rundt i rommet. “Som gulvteppe? Eller kommer vi bare til å snuble i det?” Even ser ned på gulvet. “Hm, ja, tror det.”  
”Men på veggen, kanskje, er ikke det en greie?” Han ser på den hvite veggen over sofaen. “Vi kan jo se om vi liker det der. Eller om vi føler at den snart kommer til å hoppe på oss?”  
“Men vi kan legge den på gulvet først, da, teste den liksom.” Isak ser flørtende på Even. 

 

V.

Even sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og trommer utålmodig med fingrene. Det er ennå nesten en time til han må dra. Leiligheten er ryddet og vasket, det er rent sengetøy på sengen, badet er rent, det er nye håndklær. I skapet ligger hettegensere, t-skjorter, bukser og undertøy fint brettet og sortert. Over sofaen henger isbjørnskinnet. Han hang det opp der, og han har ennå ikke følt at bjørnen kommer for å ta ham. Så da er det vel greit, da. Han har sovet bedre også, ikke åtte timer uavbrutt hver natt, men som regel fire, og greid å sovne igjen etterpå. Isak har også sovet bedre, sier han når de Skyper, ingen av dem ser så slitne ut i ansiktet lenger.

Han begynner distre å leke med Lego-settet han fikk til bursdagen. Stiller opp polarforskerne ved beltevognen, later som de forsker på isen eller nordlyset eller fjellet på Svalbard. Flyr frem og tilbake med helikopteret, det flyr forsyninger eller sysselmannen. Plutselig angriper isbjørnen, hopper mot forskerne. Den ene forskeren løfter geværet og skyter den, bjørnen tar et skritt fremover og så enda et før den faller om. Han drysser små, flate, røde klosser rundt den. Ser på tablået foran seg, grøsser litt.

Så ser han på klokka. Det er på tide å dra til Gardermoen og hente Isak. Hente Isak hjem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til betababes evakyaki og Frieda Echte. Som vanlig har vi hatt våre diskusjoner, og som vanlig er dette min fic ;) Men jeg er dere evig takknemlig for meninger og sparring og krangling og ikke minst innslag av zombier og _baculum_ i sene nattetimer. 
> 
> \- og NÅ er det slutt fra Svalbard, altså. Sa ingen noensinne.

**Author's Note:**

> Omtrent alt jeg skriver er del av det jeg føler er canon, altså ikke et alternativt univers. Så dette skjer ni år etter at de møttes på Nissen, halvannet år før de gifter seg og fire år før tvillingene blir født. Sånn cirka. Men samtidig tror jeg det skjer i et litt alternativt univers også, for det er vel mulig at denne episke jula burde vært nevnt i bryllupstalen...?
> 
> Dersom du du blir forvirret over dette i forhold til en annen Svalbard-fic så...eh… #sorrynotsorry. Men du kan skyve handlingen noen år frem i tid og tenke at gutta er tilbake for å feire jul om du vil :) -ficen er forøvrig tilegnet liljesmoothie, som sendte gutta til Svalbard første gang, fordi jeg syntes du fortjente en julegave. Du som elsker jula sånn ❤️ -og til kudzi, som tydeligvis trenger litt fluff og kos og ikke-drama. Grmmmf.


End file.
